


Wings of the Sun

by EeveeRocks



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Doubt, Dreams, Explicit Sexual Content, Fairy AU, Fluff and Angst, Gay Hunk Voltron, Gay Keith (Voltron), Heith - Freeform, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Hunk as the main character, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I haven't written a new fanfic in years so this could be bad, I hope you enjoy it anyway, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Misunderstandings and Bad Communication, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Romance, Self-Doubt, Voltron au, Work In Progress, additional tags may be added as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-01-09 23:57:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 49,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12286935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EeveeRocks/pseuds/EeveeRocks
Summary: Weird dreams haunt Hunk at night. Pidge's brother Matt goes missing and she does all she can in hopes of finding him. Lance is along for the ride as Pidge finds something of interest in her brother's room that takes the three of them to a place no one could have ever imagined. Hunk may have joined to help Pidge, but along the way, he'll find romance and the meaning to his dreams.





	1. Wings of the Sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes at the end of the chapter.

Darkness surrounded him. An infinite weightlessness was felt through his body as he drifted through the void. The space felt cold, sending a shiver through his spine as his brown eyes shifted frantically, trying to pin point the sudden chill, or anything really.

Quiet, dreary places don’t always bother Hunk, but something about this place gave him the creeps and he was ready to get the heck out of there. But, where was the exit? 

Nothing could be seen in any direction, and since he was floating, his sense of direction was off, so being able to tell front or back, or even up or down for that matter, seemed near impossible. 

Suddenly, a soft hum along with a warm, yellow glow appeared before him. What started as just an arch took full light to shape a door; an entryway. Where the entrance went, he didn’t know. Going into the unknown was a scary realization, but at the same time, being stuck, forever in this space, seemed more confined than he ever wanted to imagine. 

Hunk wasn’t sure why he thought like this, for he didn’t know where he was now or where that door would lead, but he had to go through. Somehow, he had to know. This present time must be left behind. The present always ends as one steps forward to the future with every second of one’s life. The same could be said for this.

There was a choice in front of him. He could stay where he was; forever floating, forever in the darkness and alone, forever afraid of the unseen, forever everything of the now. Or, he could step through that light; go forward to a new unknown, which could be bad or good. Stepping through into a new future, a new everything; a new hope.

Where had that thought come from? He wasn’t sure. However, there was no more point and idling around further when the awaited decision had been made. Abruptly, the floating stopped and his feet clumsily landed on a path that had not been present before. The walkway gave off a yellow tint similar to the door but not as bright.

Taking a deep breath, he willed himself to walk forward. No hesitation, no regrets. He walked through the door.

*Beep, beep, beep*

Constant beeps were suddenly heard before he felt a hand shaking his shoulder, but why? Where was the light…?

“Hunk! Hunk, wake up! The alarm’s been going off forever and you haven’t even moved!” A familiar voice yelled at him, “Seriously?!”

Wait… Lance?

Eyes flew open before his body lurched forth to sitting upright in an instant, causing Lance to yelp in surprise before falling backward onto the floor. Hunk gazed down, face giving an apologetic look towards his best friend.

“…Sorry Lance.”

The thin boy groaned before jumping to his feet. “It’s cool. I’m surprised you slept through your alarm for like five minutes. You never do that. I’m the one who usually has that honor.”

That was true. How the morning ritual between them usually went, the alarm would ring at 7:30am which caused Hunk to be up in the first couple minutes while spending the next ten trying to wake his roommate up. Most times ended in success, but few times ended with the larger of the two having to leave his friend asleep while he went to class.

Lance and Hunk had known each other since junior high when him and his family moved into Hunk’s home town for work. The first day they met and they just clicked; been best friends ever since. When college came, they had not necessarily planned on going to the same university, but fate sometimes has wonderful plans. Not only did they both apply to the school, but the duo had been accepted. There was no question on roommates at that point.

The university offered an amazing cooking program; one of the best in the country. The get in, an interview was involved along with a show of one dish a student could make. Hunk passed with flying colors and even got a scholarship. Cooking was always a passion of his as his parents owned a small family restaurant that sparked the interest for the bulky male. Lance got a sports scholarship and had his interest in the photography department. He always took amazing pictures in high school and took part in the school newspaper; taking the pictures for it anyway.

Getting ready for classes felt like a rush that morning as the normal routine was interrupted by Hunk’s unusual sleeping habits. Despite that, they were able to get their stuff, and themselves, together in record time before grabbing instant breakfast of Pop Tarts and walking together to the first class of a Thursday morning. 

It was second year of college for the two friends. The leaves on the trees were turning beautiful shades of various colors to meet with the Fall season that was fast approaching. Hunk couldn’t help the amused stare as he watched Lance taking pictures all along the way to class. If there was a perfect shot, he was going to take it. He admired his best friend for that; not afraid of going where he wanted in order to get what he wanted, even if it meant other people’s personal bubbles to get that perfect shot.

Hunk wasn’t as steadfast, and courage could be hard for him to come by. To be honest, he was surprised he had the guts to do the interview for the cooking program. But, after much practice, and even more persistence from Lance and his parents, he gave his best, and it worked out. He knew he was a good chef, but this university was very particular not just about taste, but technique and presentation. He felt he was decent in those categories but didn’t feel he had what it took to get in. The test proved how wrong he was and how right everyone else had been. Warmth spread through his chest as he felt blessed to have such great people in his life.

When the shutters on the camera stopped the snapping, Lance came back over to Hunk to talk the rest of the way to class; unless some ridiculously amazing shot came around that the thin boy would just have to shoot.

“So, what had you so deep asleep anyway?” Lance asked as he fiddled with the lens, “You were mumbling something but I couldn’t understand it. You don’t normally talk in your sleep unless you’re really dreaming.”

Dreaming? A hum sounded as Hunk thought about it. Had he been dreaming something last night? He couldn’t really remember…

“I don’t know.”

Light… Something about light?

“Nah, it’s cool. I just wondered. I don’t remember half of my dreams. Which is probably a good thing…”

“Yeah, because half of the stuff you dream makes no sense, like…”

“Don’t even start.”

Hunk laughed, and before long, Lance joined in. The lanky male really did have some of the weirdest dreams. Hunk blamed Lance’s little siblings and all the movies they made him watch for that. Light banter continued to be shared as they made it to their class just in time for the lecture for the general education class they shared.

========

While class has started for some students, others had the day off, such as herself. Sitting at an all too familiar desk that technically wasn’t her, constant and rapid keystrokes filled the room with its annoying taps, but nothing would stop this necessary work; nothing.

“Katie!” She could hear her mom shout, “Come down to eat some breakfast! I’m heading to work but your plate is in the microwave.”

“Did dad head out too?”

A door creaked open. Katie didn’t need to look behind her to know who it was, but she gave her mom the respect and turned towards her. She had nothing against her mom, so ignoring her would never be an option unless they had a huge argument, and those have not happened as of late, not since, well…

“He had a project at work. The deadline is coming up soon, so he will probably be leaving early the next few mornings.”

“Did he eat?”

“Yes, I made sure to prepare everything the night before for him; breakfast, lunch, and even extra in case he does not come home around dinner time.”

“Oh, I see…”

What could she say to that? Even after everything that has happened, the world does not stop spinning and life continues on, both with and without people.

Footsteps approached before the tiny girl felt her mother’s arms around her. A quiet breath shakily exhaled before she wrapped her mom in a tight hug. Her mom backed up to give a light peck to Katie’s head and offered a soft smile before retreating from the room and leaving for work.

Gone, Pidge pulls herself together before facing back towards the monitor. She was so close, she could just feel it. She had to be.

While her family calls her Katie, her best friends, Lance and Hunk, call her Pidge, along with others around her age. It started in high school when she met the two for the first time. Lance thought of the name, but she couldn’t remember what prompted it in the first place, not that she was complaining. It grew on her after a while.

The research continued. Every bit of information she found or searched through seemed unreal, insane. What scientist would research, well, this. Regardless, if it gave any clues, even the smallest ones, she would take it. She had to learn more. This trial and error of finding clues had to be worth it in the end, she had to find something; something to lead her to Matt.

Matt… He worked with their father. They worked at the same facility and worked together on many projects. Matt liked to do personal research on the side; just for fun as he’d say. But one night, when him and dad came home, he went upstairs to have personal time before dinner, only, he never came down. Everyone went to check. He was gone; just gone. No word, no trace, nothing. None of them had seen Matt exit through the front door, and he would have had to walk by them in the kitchen and dining area to leave. There are no other doors into the house, and no windows in Matt’s room. Vanished, like a ghost in the night as Lance might say, or maybe not, he’s not that poetic. Maybe Hunk…?

Wait, what’s this?

Looking closer, a new document was found on her brother’s laptop. How had this one been missed? She could have sworn she checked this folder already. But, there was a lot, and it could be very easy to miss. Still, she thought her work had been pretty thorough. Guess not.

Opening the missing document, her eyes scanned its contents. With each passing minute, her concentration hardened and confusion thickened. After a few more minutes of reading, the chair screeched across the floor before getting to her feet.

“I’ve got to call the guys.”

========

Lunch time rolled around. Lance and Hunk had branched off after their first class together but always met around 1pm for a later lunch. The cafeteria usually wasn’t so packed of students by that time and Hunk’s class, ‘Chef’s Sugar vs. Carbs’ ended at 12:45pm. It worked out well for the pair as they met up as normal for a Thursday and got in line to get food.

A woman named Cheryl was making some of the options today, and of course the poor soul had to deal with Lance’s personality trait called overly flirting. It wasn’t the first time she has worked while Lance came for a meal, and most likely wouldn’t be the last, but she’d always just laugh before taking orders and getting to work; never bothered by Lance.  
Once the food was received and paid for, they went to a table in a back corner by the window. Fishing out his phone from his pocket, Lance looked quizzically at it before looking towards Hunk.

“Got a call and text from Pidge. Asks if we can come over once classes are over.”

“Hm?”

Hunk took his cell out. “Me too.”

“Huh? Wonder what happened. You don’t have any more classes after this do you bud?”

“Nope, I’m done for the day. You have a class at two, right?”

“Actually, it got cancelled. Got an email while I was waiting for you. Guess Ms. Blackmoore got the flu.”

“Oh! That sucks man!”

“Well, guess we can head over when we’re done eating. Whatcha think?”

“Fine with me. I didn’t have any plans today anyway. I mean, I thought of going to that poetry night thing at the coffee shop tonight, but there will be plenty more of those.”

“Yeah, I think if Pidge called and texted along with asking both of us, something’s up.”

“I agree. I hope she’s okay. I mean, it’s been rough since Matt disappeared. I’m worried about her.”

Lance sighed with a nod, “Me too bud. Me too…”

===========

The duo stood by the front door, in front of the Holt residence. Once open, they walked in to see Pidge greeting them with a smile. Pidge was a freshman in college but took most of her classes online and stayed at home. She had always been kind of a homebody, but after the disappearance of Matt, she became even more so, claiming that she had to take as many classes as possible online. Everyone knew she was looking through all of Matt’s things, searching for evidence or any traces of where he might have gone or why he might have gone there.

“Thanks for coming guys,” she stated first, then getting to the main point, “Let’s go upstairs. I think it’s better to show you than fully trying to explain.”

All went up the stairs before she lead them into Matt’s room. Hunk, looking around saw the same dark colored walls with no decorations or life to give the room. He always thought it was depressing, but now it seemed even more so when he knew the owner had not been here to give the space any life at all.

“…Does this have to do with Matt?” Hunk gathered the courage to ask. What else could this be when they were lead right into his room?

“Yes,” she answered before sitting at the computer and bringing up a document, the one found earlier that day, before other files were opened as well. “You guys do not know what he studied in his free time. It’s going to sound crazy, even I don’t believe it, but, I read everything I could find in hopes I might figure out why he disappeared or where he went. I didn’t find that exactly, but I hoped to ask you both to read the basics of it all that I have brought up before I show you what I found this morning. Also, I… I want to ask for your help. I think it’s best if you read it all first. I can go into the details of my request when you have finished.”

It was so strange to hear Pidge be formal like this. Hunk was not used to it. She could be a bit of a tomboy at times with hardly any manners, but that’s only if she’s comfortable enough around you. She’s still a girl who know how to show respect and make requests with politeness if need be. It just usually never happened between the three of them. They were best friends. If Pidge was acting like this, it had to be very serious.

Both boys nodded before the reading of the various documents began. If they had any questions on terminology of the subject itself, they’d ask and she would respond with the best of her ability. Of course, Pidge didn’t have all the answers as this was something most people would not study. It’s hard to believe Matt would study this though. He always seemed so reasonable and scientific. If it got out the Matt Holt studied this sort of thing, he’d be made the laughing stock. After all, he would at a very reputable facility.

When finished, Lance spoke up. “Wait, so, like, your brother was studying this? What does this even mean?!”

“I’m surprised,” Hunk added with the other boy, “I mean, this is Matt we’re talking about. Why is studying about mythical creatures. There’s theories of possibilities of creatures existing before crossing it off as failed and not real at the end. The only one I saw he had yet to put as not real are the people with wings.”

“Those pictures look like butterfly wings,” Lance commented as he leaned over Hunk’s shoulder, “What was he looking for, fairies?!”

“Do fairies even have wings like that? I mean, you’d probably know best considering all the fairy movies your sisters probably make you watch.” 

Lance had twin sisters at the age of six. Those were the siblings that made Lance watch weird movies, though normal for their age, and whom Hunk blames for Lance odd dreams.

Daggers are shot at Hunk. “First off, I hate you. Secondly, yes, all the fairies in those movies look like they have butterfly wings.”

“Wonder how accurate that is.”

“Guys.”

Banters stop before turning to look at the girl. Her expression is hard to read but Hunk’s sure he sees a bit of relief or thankfulness in those eyes. Probably happy the two of them hadn’t run off or bad mouthed Matt for his studies. It’s strange, but this was Pidge’s brother. Anyone who means a lot to Pidge meant a lot to Hunk and Lance as well.

“So,” Hunk spoke, knowing everyone was waiting for this, “What’s the request you have?”

Moving from Matt’s bed, she steps forward before clicking a few the files off screen leaving one document left. She had specifically asked to leave this for last.

“This file seems like a system, a formula of steps to follow. Matt’s last entry for this was the night he disappeared. He wrote saying he was going to test this, only, a result from what occurred never happened. He must have disappeared right before doing this, or right after, because if he had a chance to test this, he would have made note of it right away. Matt’s not one to wait on that sort of thing.”

“Ooookay. So, what do you want us to do?” Lance asked.

“I want to put this experiment together. I’ll try to get everything ready and test it.”

“Seriously?!”

“I have to know what happens. Most likely, nothing will, but then I can just cross this off as nothing to do with my brother and it’s one less thing I have to wonder about or look into. It’s better to just do this and be done with this and get it out of the way.”

“But…”

“If it will make you feel better Pidge, we’ll help,” Hunk interrupted Lance, “I know finding all clues, or getting rid of anything that could distract you from the truth, means a lot to you. We may not believe in any of this stuff, but we’ll help you.”

The thin boy of the two nodded in agreement. It may sound strange, but if they could be useful to Pidge in her search for her brother, they’ll do it. She beamed at them.

“Thanks guys!”

“How do we go about this?” 

“Well, after finding the document and calling you guys, I searched around the room to see if I could find anything. To be honest, I planned to try this with or without you guys, but I’m glad you’re here with me.”

Jogging back to the bed, her arms reached under in search for something. While waiting, Hunk’s chocolate eyes glanced once more at the document. ‘Gateway to the Home of the People with Wings’. The whole thing sounded like a crazy experiment from a sci-fi film. The bulky male couldn’t believe he was actually about to put something together that supposedly opened a portal to some magical land or something; like, opening a door. 

A door.

Why did his mind feel like it was starting to buzz? A door, what door? Why is he thinking about a door?

“Found it!” 

That caused him to snap out of whatever trance he had been in. What had he been thinking just now? Not sure, his brows knitted in thought as he tried to remember, but to no avail. He gave up as he watched Pidge pull out all the stuff from the small wooden box. It looked like ingredients for a potion or a spell. What, did the crew enter Hogwarts and he missed the memo? That sounded like something Lance would say.

“What is this? We aren’t in Harry Potter land.”

Called it.

“No wise ass but this is part of the process. Now make yourself useful and put this on the floor by the bed,” Pidge sassed before thrusting a couple bottles to Lance. He just frowned but did as he was told.

The next hour was spent putting all the right quantities of all the right ingredients where they needed to be. It took time and precision, but it was finally completed. All was in place along with strange white chalk drawings. Each person received a sheet of paper with strange words on it. It was readable, but like reading another language.

“Okay, now that everything is in place, we need to recite this poem, or spell, whatever this is, and it should work.”

“This isn’t like black magic or something is it because I’m starting to get a bit nervous,” Hunk voiced as his eye nervously scanned the setup.

“Oh, come on Hunk. You don’t really think anything will happen, do you? Don’t worry, just read what’s on there and you both can go home laughing about what we did today.”

“Sounds easy enough!” Lance grinned.

“Okay, let’s get started.”

They all began to recite the strange language in front of them in unison. The language left a strange feeling in Hunk’s mouth since it was unfamiliar.

“~~~~”

The words continued. Hunk felt his vision shake as they read. He felt, abnormal. Something was out of place, not right. Chants kept coming forth from his lips. His body felt like lagging; like all the weight was beginning to disappear, yet his body was trying to pull him down. Down where?

“~~~~~~~~”

Continue, continue. The words seemed to reel in his mind. The only thing he could think. He must continue. He must move forward. Go on. Thru the door…

Hunk’s eyes were seeing double on the page. It didn’t matter. He continued. He knew what to say.

If Hunk had been himself, he would have noticed the white chalk lines beginning to glow. If he had been in his usual mind, he would have seen the bottles of liquid bubble and light up soon after. If he had been paying closer attention, he would have heard his friends stop in fear, before they tried yelling at their friend to stop chanting.  
It was too late.

The last phrase was spoken, and the whole room filled with light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for coming to read this! I hope you enjoyed it and stick with the story because it gets better as it goes! Let me know what you think. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weird dreams haunt Hunk at night. Pidge's brother Matt goes missing and she does all she can in hopes of finding him. Lance is along for the ride as Pidge finds something of interest in her brother's room that takes the three of them to a place no one could have ever imagined. Hunk may have joined to help Pidge, but along the way, he'll find romance and the meaning to his dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes at the end of the chapter.

Black, darkness. Was there no escape from it? This wasn’t the first-time Hunk had visited, but every time he came, there had never been an option of when he arrived or when he left. However, this time was different from before. The yellow door of light was already there. He didn’t have to wait for it, debate whether or not to go in, and when finally deciding to go through, waking up.

The entryway was ready, waiting, expectant. A slow inhale was taken followed by an exhale. No debates in his mind stirred. He already knew. It was time. His feet landed on a path of yellow cobblestone. This was new. Steps marched ahead, determined. The doorway gave a warmth off, like a heated blanket might in a cold night or the sun when in the middle of the sky. No hesitation. He walked through.

~~~~~~~

Murmurs were heard in the outskirts of his mind. What was said, he couldn’t tell. All voices felt so far away. Were the voices any he knew? Hunk wasn’t sure. As he began to stir, he could tell. Lance and Pidge. They sounded worried and, scared. That caused a slight shiver of panic to run through him as he woke up more from that. Opening his eyes, the first thing he noticed was the dark gray sky. It looked as if rain could come at any moment. But wait, outside? Hadn’t they been in Matt’s room?

Brown eyes moved to see something even more drastic. There were plants, which of course was obvious considering he was outside, but, everything was taller than him. Or had he shrunk? Did he make a guest appearance on ‘Honey I Shrunk the Kids’ and not be told of it? Okay, now was not the time for sarcasm. Whether this was a dream or not, this was where he was. He had to figure out what to do from here.

Sitting up with a groan, he got to both feet before scanning the immediate area. Where are Pidge and Lance? Oh no. Did that chant thing only bring him here because he kept going? Why had he kept going? The two had tried to stop Hunk, but something in him couldn’t. Why? That makes no sense.  
Shaking his head, Hunk knew he needed to get out of there, or get, well, somewhere. Somewhere that could help, or had answers. But, hadn’t he heard Lance and Pidge when he had first started to wake up? Or was that a hallucination? He didn’t know.

So first, he needs to examines the surrounding areas to see if he can find either or both of them. Hopefully, they’re alright. From memory, though, they seemed worried or scared. Of course, who wouldn’t be waking up like this?

Sighing, his eyes stared down as he tried to figure out where to start. Looking down gave his first clue. There were a set of footprints nearby going off to the left. Did they leave him here? He was going to be angry if that’s the case, but anything could have happened at this point, so, he followed.

The footsteps started off normal, like they were just walking exploring, but soon after starting, the steps deepened into the mud path. Running? What were they running from?  
There were no additional footprints, so only one could wonder. He marched on.

After some time, he began to hear voices. There were many, but he definitely heard Pidge bellow out something just now along with Lance’s sarcastic quips. What in the world was going on? Moving in for a closer look but still remaining hidden behind some thick grass and a flower stem, he saw his friends, with their wrists tied up. The ones holding onto them were… Oh snickerdoodles.

Fairies. Is that the correct term? The group of them looked mostly human except for what indeed looked like butterfly wings of varying colors on all of their backs. That explains why there are no extra sets of footprints. Why were they tying up his friends? There must be some misunderstanding… Did the same thing happen to Matt?

Suddenly, Hunk felt something sharp in the middle of his back. It didn’t hurt, but he was sure he knew what was behind him.

“Turn around.”

Letting out a single breath, he turned before holding his hands up with a nervous smile. He was surprised to see a male fairy much shorter than him. His body was thin, but well built, and he had dark hair and matching eyes to compliment his all too pale skin. His clothes were dark much like what the other fairies wore; a navy-blue uniform with gold accents here and there. The wings were a beautiful bright red with shades of orange mixed in and black lines in the tips; it reminded him of fire.

The gaze set upon Hunk went from a heated glare to being mixed with slight confusion and suspicion when his hands had been put up.

“What are you doing?”

Hunk blinked, “W-what?”

“I said, what are you doing?” The stranger repeated before motioning to the held-up hands… Oh!

“Uh, well, where I’m from, this is what we do to show we surrender or that we come in peace.”

“Peace? Your kind brings nothing but destruction!” he snarled before pointing his spear right into the human’s face. “Death is all that awaits if you leave here alive.”

Alarms went off in the taller male’s head, “W-w-wait! I didn’t come here to hurt anybody! My friends and I just came to find our friend! Please!”

“Friend? Ha! Like I would believe you. Your kind has no such thing as friends, only allies and enemies. Tools or throwaways.”

Chocolate orbs narrowed, feeling anger starting to boil underneath the surface. Anger was not the answer so he tried to calm down.

“Just because humans are not perfect doesn’t mean all of us are terrible. The three of us came to find our friend, that’s it. We are not here to threaten or hurt you.”

Hesitance filtered quickly in the other’s gaze before he asked, “What did you call yourself?”

“Um, human?”

He went quiet, eyes narrowed to the side as he seemed lost in thought. Something clicked in Hunk’s mind.

“Did you think we were something else?”

Dark violet eyes looked up to him again before the spear left Hunk’s face. An apologetic face was given before the stranger spoke.

“You’re not Galra. Only us Alteans know of the humans, and it was only a recent discovery when we met one recently,” he murmured before offering, “I’m sorry.”

Hunk smiled before lifting a hand, “No worries. The name’s Hunk.”

“Keith,” he stared at the hand, “What are you doing?”

“It’s called a handshake. It’s something humans do when they meet for the first time.”

He eyed it warily. “Normally, fairies do not touch much. Hugs are given to the young ones, but fairies skin can be very sensitive, so we save even the smallest of touches for those we are most close with if not lovers themselves.”

“Oh,” Hunk noted in surprise, “I’m sorry. Hope I didn’t offend you.”

As he started to pull his hand down, Keith moved in a flash and grasped Hunk’s hand in his own. “I do not mind giving you a ‘handshake’ as you call it. I just thought it would be good of you to be aware of it. I did threaten you just now. This is the least I can do.”

“Oh,” Hunk repeated before giving a smile as he shook the other’s hand. They then released and pulled their hands away. The human did not miss the faint blush painted on the fairy’s cheeks. Guess they really are sensitive to touch.

Shouts rang out. Suddenly remembering, Hunk turned, “My friends!”

Both went out to see Pidge biting the arm of one the fairies. Thank goodness they all have long sleeves on if their skin is sensitive and all.

“Hunk! Help us!” Lance yelled while trying desperately, though failing miserably, to kick his captor.

“Everyone wait!” Keith shouted to the other fairies. Everyone stopped at his command.

“Sir …” one replied in question.

“These three are humans.” He answered in hopes to clear the fog of confusion, “I have spoken with this one here by the name of Hunk. He explained they are here in search of a friend, not for war.”

One of the fairies who had not been holding Lance or Pidge approached Keith. He was the tallest one of the group. He had short black hair with a tuff of white hair in the front and was muscular. His wings were a mix of black and white lines and circles.

“Keith. You know it’s dangerous to assume anything.”

“I know that Shiro, but we recently befriended that foreigner who is human, and the Galra look different from these ones. Maybe they can help.”

“A human came here recently?” Pidge cut in, catching the attention of the two, “Please! We came looking for my brother. His name is Matt. I used his formula to get us here in hopes we could find him!”

Their eyes widened in recognition. After a moment’s pause, deciding what to do, the one called Shiro spoke, “Alright, we will bring them to the princess. She will decide what to do from there.”

A whistle blew from his lips before gusts of wind were felt. An unexpected visitor came and the humans’ jaws dropped to see a normal bird that flies through the sky standing several feet taller than them. Keith let out a snort at the sight.

Lance glared, “What are you laughing at pretty boy?”

“Alright, let’s not start,” Shiro cut-off before pulling Lance towards the bird, the huge ‘omg that thing could eat us it’s so huge’ bird.

Hunk leaned towards Keith to whisper, “What’s with the bird?”

“That’s your ride to the castle.”

Ride? CASTLE??

“Um, I don’t think that bird can carry me. I have some extras going on and that added weight can’t be good.”

Keith rose a brow at Hunk’s slang. “I’m not sure about all you said, but your body is perfectly fine. Charlie will have no problem carrying you to the castle, or all of you at the same time.”

Charlie. That bird has a name…

“I don’t know…”

“Are you afraid of heights? I could understand that since you have no wings. You have no need to worry about your body mass though. You’re perfect as you are so don’t worry yourself.”

Heat rose to Hunk’s cheeks at the comment. It seemed Keith did not mean anything special by it, only told what he honestly felt. Hunk just wasn’t used to hearing such things. Being chunky since young caused him to be exposed to much teasing and ridicule, but only family and close friends told him he was fine as he was. Good thing his skin was naturally darker to hide his blush.

Charlie clipped each human individually by the shirt with his beak before throwing each one onto his back. Even with Hunk, the bird had no issues. Keith told the truth. When all were aboard, the fairies took flight with Charlie following close behind. Shiro led the group while the fairies flew around the bird somewhere; probably to keep an eye on the humans. Keith drifted closer to Charlie to where he could be in talking range of Hunk.

“I told you there would be no problems.”

“Yep, you called it.”

Lance glared lightly, “What’s pretty boy doing here?”

Keith’s eyes narrowed in return.

“Lance, you do realize he helped us, right?” Hunk brought up. Really, Keith was the reason they weren’t tied up and being treated as prisoners. They at least had a chance to speak to their princess and hopefully prove they mean no harm.

“I hope Matt’s alright…” Pidge thought out loud. Lance began speaking to her in hopes of cheering her up.

With the two distracted, Keith soared a little closer to speak with Hunk once more. “Are all humans different in personality like you three?”

“Oh yeah. Every human has their own distinct traits and personalities that make them different from one another.”

“We are like that too. The only difference between humans and us it seems is our wings; all of us vary as no pair of wings matches another.”

“Being the same would be boring. I like I’m not another Lance or Pidge. No offense to them.”

“Lance or Pidge?”

“Oh, that’s the two with me. The one sitting directly in front of me is Lance. Pidge is the one in front. Her real name is Katie but we call her Pidge as a nickname.”

“Nickname?”

Before more could be asked, the group flew by a body of water and through the trees to see a village of tree houses built in the branches and trunks of trees. Bridges were made to connect all the town, for what Hunk assumed, for the young ones who couldn’t fly yet as he saw a group run along one of the wooden bridges. The village was covered in colored lights from swinging lanterns hanging down from the higher parts of the trees.

Fairies of all sizes, with wings of many shapes and designs, flew around the village. The breeze, the natural scents, the beautiful scenery, nothing could be better. Hunk couldn’t believe he was ever able to see something so incredible as this. As he glanced around in wonder, his eyes landed on Keith, who was staring at him with an amused glint in his pretty dark spheres. The human could not help but feel the fairy of red matched perfectly into the picture of art around him.

The view changed as the outskirts of a castle came. The walls were tall and white. Faint streams of sunlight glistened on the structure, giving a dim sparkle to its glow. The stairway was made of marble. Many fairies were both flying around the pillars surrounding the castle and walking along the grounds. How could something like this be possible in a tree? Magic?

The group landed at the top of the stairs, in front of the entrance doors. The castle and everything about it was massive. Hunk couldn’t stop his look of marvel as he and his friends were led inside. Silent steps walked down wide halls before reaching the throne room. The door was a light blue that shined much like crystal. Hunk admired the handiwork it must have taken to make such a thing. They were about to go through the door to meet the princess. That wasn’t nerve racking at all…

_This is not the door. It is not time to go through yet. Soon, soon, the door will appear._

What?

Whipping his head back, Hunk saw no one. Had he just heard someone? Was Hunk losing it? Yeah, must be. After all, he ended up in a new place with a new intelligent species in a short amount of time. Wow, he almost sounded like Pidge.

“You okay?”

Chocolate orbs met purple ones. Keith must have seen Hunk turn around in panic. Giving a small smile, he nodded before following the group inside. The fairy only gave a confused look, but shrugged it off before entering after.

The throne room was grand. A long sky blue carpet rolled out to the seats made for a queen and king while the rest of the floor was white. Blue and gold light and decoration dotted along the huge space. The size of the throne room was made to hold dances as hundreds could fit in easily. The humans awed as Shiro and Keith went up to the princess to recount the adventures outside of town.

She nodded before standing and fluttering over to the visitors and fairies who stayed to guard them. Her eyes were blue and hair was long and white. Blue accents on her cheekbones already made her stand out from the rest of the fairies. Her wings were a mix of blue and white swirls that matched her other features.

“Greetings,” she welcomed with a smile, “I understand from Keith that you are all human. Which one had he spoken with?”

Hunk walked up after her question as he had previously been at the end of the group. He returned her smile with his own. “That would be me your highness. My name is Hunk.” He did not offer a handshake; not only was she royalty but he remembered what Keith told him.

“My name is Princess Allura. I am the princess and current ruler of this home called Altea. We call ourselves Alteans.”

“Well hello gorgeous…” Lance held a smirk before his mouth was quickly covered by Pidge’s hand. Allura look very unimpressed in record time. Pretty sure that’s the fastest anyone has held that look when it came to Lance, Hunk was sure.

“Please ignore him. Half of the stuff out of his mouth is crap.” Pidge replied while giving a nervous grin.

“… Duly noted.” Here sapphire spheres turned back on the taller and largest human. He was definitely the most intimidating out of the three, but it seemed he was the one she could converse most effectively with.

“I can tell just by looking you all are humans, so I know there is nothing to fear, but what has brought you here to this place?”

Recognition showed in all their faces at the question. The shortest one, Pidge, she thought that human was called, came up by Hunk.

“My brother. My brother went missing a few months ago. I’ve been looking for him since.” The human started slowly, almost tearfully, “I found a formula he had to get to this place. I didn’t think it would work, but we woke up here. Please, have you seen him?”

Hunk added, “His name is Matt. Of course, he may have used a nickname as he does sometimes with some people. Pidge here,” He gestured, “Is Matt’s sister. Her real name is Katie.”

She nodded, “I am not sure what a human month is, but it sounds like a long time. But, yes, we have a human ally here who goes by the name of Matt.” Her gaze settled on Shiro,

“Shiro, would you bring Matt here? You have better luck than most getting him away from his studies.”

He gave a small bow as he answered, “Yes princess.”

When gone, she continued, “He should be here soon. How about you all make yourselves comfortable by any of the tables and chairs on the sides of the room? I will request tea and snacks to be brought.”

“That sounds amazing,” Hunk beamed.

“You would be excited about getting to try fairy food,” Pidge teased. Allura was already away from the group to make the request as the teasing started.

The humans decided sitting was a good idea because who knew how long it would be before anything happened next, so they picked a place and took a seat. Hunk noticed some chairs had backs to them while others were more of stools. It would make sense for the chairs to have no backs because of the wings, so why were some different?

“You have a funny look on your face.”

Drawn from his thoughts, Hunk turned to see Keith taking a seat next to him on one of the stools. The round table had enough room for four people, and the empty seat left had been between Hunk and Pidge. Keith had taken the chance to sit before he openly teased the human, which caught the large male by surprise, but regardless, he just chuckled back. Lance’s brows furrowed.

“Why are you here? You always come talk to Hunk. Are you trying to steal one of my best friends? Cause I won’t have it!”

Pidge just gave him a look, “Really Lance? You always tell both of us we should be more social. Now you’re getting jealous when someone wants to hang out with Hunk and not you. How sad.” She faked cried as Lance starting shouting at her. Pidge really liked to mess with Lance and Hunk when she got the chance, especially Lance.

“Is Lance always like that?”

“Acts like that, yes, though you haven’t seen anything yet. As for him being jealous, sometimes. I don’t think he realizes he does it half the time.”

Keith hummed in thought. “So, what were you thinking so hard about earlier?”

Changing the subject. That didn’t bother Hunk. Some people could get along just fine with Lance and others couldn’t deal with his antics. Keith was one of those he was sure wouldn’t get along with him.

“I noticed some of the chairs have backs to them and some don’t. It would make since for the chairs to have no backs because of your wings, right? So, why do some have backs to them?”

“Oh, that makes since you wouldn’t know. We can make our wings disappear. Those chairs are more designed for the elderly who have back problems and make their wings disappear more to have back support when they sit.”

“That’s cool,” Hunk awed, “Wait, can you make your wings disappear too?”

“Yes, though I tend not to during the day. I only do at night before I go to sleep. That’s the main purpose for our ability, so we can sleep properly.”

“Really?! Can we see it?” Pidge cut-in, over hearing the conversation.

“Um…”

The conversation was interrupted when the princess returned along with a servant who set down cakes and drinks along the table. This was like a dream come true as Hunk was a true foodie at heart, and this would most likely be one of his favorite parts of this trip. With his eyes glistening in joy, Keith couldn’t hold back a snort, much like the one earlier. Regardless, the human paid no mind and dug in, taste buds exploding with new flavors.

“So,” Pidge spoke as she grabbed a small cake with green frosting before looking at Keith, “Can you make your wings disappear?”

“I have that ability, but it is not something Alteans generally do during the day.”

“How come?”

Allura was still there after the treats were served, and came into the conversation, seeing how uncomfortable Keith was, “The purpose of the ability is to help us have a more restful sleep. It is hard to sleep with wings. It is also a sign of vulnerability. For our culture, since we have our wings disappear at night, it has become a more personal attribute that we do not show others unless they are close family members or a lover.”

“Oh…”

Footsteps echoed as two people entered the throne room. Shiro was leading of the two as the second followed close behind. Coming closer in eyesight, Pidge saw who the human was they spoke of.

“Matt!!!”

Jumping from her seat, she sprinted towards the figure until tackling him to the ground in a hug.

“K-Katie!”

“Matt, you big dummy! You’ve been gone for months! I was so worried!”

The humans stayed sitting on the floor as they hugged each other. Tears streamed down Pidge’s cheeks at some point but no one wanted to interrupt the moment to offer tissues and just watched as they reunited.

After some time, the siblings finally stood and walked over to the table where everyone was at. Shiro had made his way there during the emotional time between the Holt’s. Pidge had dried tear streaks along her face but the tears long stopped. Matt looked a mix of happy and worried.

“Matt,” Allura caught his attention, “I think you should explain what is going on to your friends. I have some other matters to attend to, but you are all welcome to stay here as you discuss.”

Giving a small smile, she gave her leave. Not before telling Shiro and Keith to stay with the humans and taking the other fairies in the room with her as she left.

“Um, so, I’m glad to see you all here,” Matt began, “From the sounds of it, you used the same formula I did to get here. That would make the most sense.”

“Where did you even get that thing?” Lance asked.

“It was from my grandfather’s journal. I normally don’t study the things he wrote of, but he asked me as his final request to study some into his findings to see if anything proved true.”

“So, that’s why you were studying all of that weird stuff?” Pidge looked like realization hit her, “That explains why you suddenly got interested in studying subjects that most scientists would find unethical. It did start around the time grandpa died.”

“Yes. Everything I looked into was false. Nothing worked or there was no concrete evidence to suggest existence of anything he wrote of. However, I saw the ritual near the back of his journal and decided to try it just to also get it out of the way. Only, it actually worked, and here I am.”

“Why are you still here?”

Matt went quiet. That was not a good sign and Hunk had a few guesses as to what it could be. He remained silent as he waited for Matt to continue.

“I’m stuck here.”

…

“What?!” Lance practically shrieked. “You mean, you don’t know how to get home?!”

“No, I don’t. If I had, I would have left already instead of inconveniencing the Alteans. However, I have been studying what’s here to find a way home and trying to help with their fight against the Galra in the process.”

“The Galra?” Hunk questioned, remembering his conversation with Keith when they first met, “Keith, didn’t you mention something about the Galra before coming into town?”

He nodded but said nothing.

The sun was setting before the sky began to glow a bright orange despite all the clouds that still lingered, giving the sky a majestic view. Getting darker, a bell ringing could be heard through the walls. It was a pleasant sound but the humans had no idea what it meant, except, maybe for Matt.

“I didn’t realize it was so late,” Keith mused.

No one had a chance to ask what he meant before Allura arrived to them again. She heard the last bits of the conversation and spoke, “The bell’s ring indicates when it is time for everyone to begin heading home. Normally, I would not wish to control others’ time like that, but it has not been safe to venture out of town as of late, so a system was put into place to aware Alteans that it may be dangerous to stay out longer. All Alteans are expected to head home once the bell rings. That now includes humans.”

“What do you mean by dangerous princess?” Hunk inquired nervously.

She merely gave a wave of her hand. “There is no need to concern yourselves now over it. I shall explain tomorrow, especially since it seems you will probably be staying a while. I am assuming since Matt has no way home, none of you do either.”

“That’s right,” Pidge sighed, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to trouble you. This was all my idea. I just wanted to find Matt. I was so worried about him.”

Allura gave a warm smile. “I understand. Family is important. And to have friends come with you to help you look is very admirable. You are no burden here. You are honored guests as Matt has become. What you wish to do with your time here is solely up to you, but I advise you to follow the rules of the kingdom while staying. Those will also be explained tomorrow.”

“Pidge can stay with me,” Matt said, “If she wants to I mean. Plus, she’d probably be able to help me find a way to get us home, and to aid with your war against the Galra.”

“I’m not sure what this Galra business is all about, but if Matt is helping, I will too.” She grinned, “And I’ll stay with my brother. It’ll be nice to be around him after so long.”

“Perfect,” Allura beamed, “As for Hunk and Lance, guests rooms have already been arranged for you. Both of your rooms are near each other but I will still have someone escort each of you. Shiro, would you take Lance to his room?”

“Yes your highness.”

“Keith, would you accompany Hunk to his room?”

“Of course your majesty.”

“Wonderful! I will take Matt and Pidge. Matt knows where the living quarters are but I still like to accompany them, just to be safe. It is a rather large castle after all. Have a good night everyone.”

All left the throne room to retire for the night.

The bedrooms were not far from the throne room, which was nice for Hunk was he was pretty sure he was done walking for the day after this. Shiro and Lance turned at a corner a  
bit ago but Hunk kept following Keith straight until they stood in front of a white door with yellow flowers. It was rather cute. Every door was different; white with different colors and designs on all of them. Possibly made to help guests feel more comfortable, or at home.

“This is your room.”

Hunk nodded before giving a warm expression to the fairy, or Altean as they call themselves. “Keith, thank you for today. You really helped us out. I appreciate that.”

“No problem,” Keith smirked, “If you hadn’t had the courage to speak with me despite the spear in your face, then it probably wouldn’t have turned out like this.”

That gave Hunk a shiver as he’d hate to imagine the horror of what could have happened if he had not convinced Keith that he was a human. Keith laughed at him lightly.

“Here,” brown eyes saw the small device in Keith’s pale hand that was outreached to him.

Taking the device, it held a few buttons with unknown symbols written on them, most likely their language. The device was a light gray and above the row of what appeared to be, twelve buttons, was a black ball half showing out of the metal.

“What is this?”

“It’s a personal communication device. We just call them coms.”

Keith pulled one out of his side bag on his hip. It was all black with red swirls on it. Fingers blurred as he pressed a few buttons before Hunk’s own device reacted. The ball glowed blue along with showing a hologram with more symbols that did not match what any of the buttons had. If Hunk had to guess, this was Keith’s name verses the numbers probably on the phone.

“Once this hologram shows, you can either press this dark blue circle on the display to answer or this purple square to hang up.”

“Oh.” Hunk answered once he knew how and saw Keith’s face appear. It was like video chat but for fairies. Cool.

“We don’t normally use the voice feature during the day since it can be distracting towards work. The buttons represent our numbers and letters. However, I assume your written language is different, so this button here,” Keith pointed to a lone button near the top, by the ball, with a green triangle, “You can press this to record your voice and send a written message that way. Most of us do not use that feature often, but we feel it is good to have.”

“Thanks Keith,” the human grinned.

It might have been a strange day, but it was better since Keith was a part of it. Hunk hoped the two would get to talk more and hopefully become friends. Hunk really liked Keith and felt they’d get along well. He looked forward to what tomorrow would bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Chapter two! Let me know what you think. Hope everyone enjoyed reading! Thanks for stopping by!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weird dreams haunt Hunk at night. Pidge's brother Matt goes missing and she does all she can in hopes of finding him. Lance is along for the ride as Pidge finds something of interest in her brother's room that takes the three of them to a place no one could have ever imagined. Hunk may have joined to help Pidge, but along the way, he'll find romance and the meaning to his dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes at the end of the chapter.

 

The room brightened from the window as night turned to day. It was a few hours after day begun that a bulky male human felt himself stir from sleep. It was strange. Why was it so hard to wake up? Yellow light… A door… Soon… _Soon_.

His body jerked up as he felt a thin layer of sweat underneath his pajamas that were kindly provided by the Alteans. Last night, after receiving his phone, or com as it was called here, Keith briefly explained what all was in the room. Hunk and his friends could sleep and do as they wished with their mornings. The meeting with Allura would be in the afternoon. They would have lunch with her before starting; probably to try to be friendly and comfortable before a serious talk.

The room was a soft white with matching drawers and doors to the closet, hall, and bathroom. The bedsheets were a royal blue which added a nice touch to the mostly white space. Clothes for Hunk were in the closet and drawers. He was surprised to find clothes ready for him already, and in his size too! That was a plus. The bathroom had tile which was, of course, also white with blue square designs on them. The bedroom itself was carpet and felt cozy to his toes. The bed was queen sized, and that’s the best sleep he has gotten in a while, when compared to staying on a college twin extra-long mattress that’s way too overused from previous years.  

Shuffling out of bed, Hunk immediately went to find clothes. Sweat was thick on him and caused his pj’s to cling in uncomfortable places. The odd smell was from him too he was pretty sure. Finding a nice tee shirt and pants, he trotted over to the bathroom before undressing and enjoying a relaxing, long shower that was much needed.

What had he been dreaming about anyway to get him so worked up? Hunk knew lately he had been dreaming a lot and unfortunately had not been sleeping as well because of it. It’s been harder to get up in the mornings, and he never remembers what he dreams about. Somehow, he’s sure the dreams are the same, or similar. He’s not exactly sure how he knows that. Call it a gut feeling he supposed?

The shower lasted a good thirty minutes if not more before he decided he had enough and began to dry off and dress for the day. Hair still wet and steam seeping out from the washroom, Hunk exited to place his clothes as what he would deem the dirty clothes bin and made the bed.

The morning was off to a great start. Now that the room and himself were in good condition, should he go grab breakfast? But wait, how did he go about getting breakfast? Could he just leave? The princess seemed adamant about the buddy system since the castle is fairly massive. Keith, he should ask Keith.

He looked to the night stand to see the device he had received from Keith last night. Picking it up, it gave a light hum as it awoke to life.

“One missed call.”

Huh?

“One voice message. Do you wish to play message?”

Blue circle means yes, he remembered. He selected the circle.

“Playing message.”

Keith appeared. He seemed to be in his own bedroom was what Hunk assumed. Black hair was going a couple of directions, yet to be tamed from the night’s rest. Hunk chuckled at that.

“Good morning Hunk. I was not sure if you would be awake yet, but I thought I would give you a call in case you were. I will be heading to the dining hall for breakfast soon. You may join me there if you wish. I believe Shiro took the liberty of making sure Lance got food, or was going to. I’m not sure how it will go, but I bet it will be an interesting story. I will have to ask him about it later.”

Hunk was sure that if the serious Shiro had to deal with Lance, well, no words needed to be said to describe how much the two were like complete opposites.

“Call me back when you get this. If I have eaten already, I will still walk you there whenever you are free for breakfast. Hope you had a good night’s sleep. Speak with you soon.”

The call cut off. It was weird how formal yet informal Keith could seem at times. Was it a fairy thing? Who knows. Selecting the correct options, Hunk called back. Keith answered, quickly. His now tamed hair and dressed out of his sleep wear made known to Hunk Keith must have been getting ready at the same time he had been.

“Good morning,” Hunk greeted.

Keith grave a warm smile as offered in kind, “Good morning to you as well Hunk.”

“I just showered and got ready when you called. Sorry I missed it. If the offer still stands, I’d be happy to go to breakfast with you.”

“Yes of course. I’ll come get you. I’ll be there in a moment.”

“Okay.”

Hanging up, Hunk waited but didn’t have to for long as Keith was there in a span of one to two minutes. His room must be very close.

Leaving the room and heading down the hall, Hunk asked, “Where is your room?”

“Mine is across the hall from yours. That’s why the princess asked me to accompany you last night. She knew it would be easiest for me to take you there.”

“Ah, that makes sense. I thought you got to my room pretty fast.”

The duo continued down the hall and partook in lively conversation. They spoke of yesterday and how exhausted both felt by the end of the day, and how Hunk adjusted to his new room rather well with giving the example of the close to amazing sleep he had.

He didn’t mention waking up with a jolt and being all sweaty in the morning as he didn’t want to worry the other. Pidge wasn’t even aware of it. Lance sort of had an idea since they were roommates, but never inquired on it. Lance probably thought Hunk would talk when he was ready, like usual, but only this time, there’s wasn’t much to talk about here. When he woke up, he never remembered, but always felt like he was forgetting something important when the dream drifted away.

The lunch hall, or dining area, was massive and of course matched the white and blue color scheme of the rest of the castle. Many Alteans were there and getting breakfast for the day before heading to work. Hunk assumed many of them lived and worked here. The tables were long, rectangular, and had seats with no back attached; benches. It reminded Hunk of his high school days in the cafeteria, only this place was much cleaner and he was sure the food would be better too.

Following Keith, they got in line. Keith explained several food options common for breakfast. He decided the to get the round cakes which sounded like an equivalent to pancakes. When getting his food, they were practically pancakes. They held a light tan color and sweet sauce was put on them that reminded Hunk of those really runny syrups. The duo sat in a corner and were lucky to get a space to themselves as they dug in. Keith only got fruit and wheat toast. Hunk never liked to see anyone not eat much. No wonder he was so skinny.

“You know, where I’m from, a lot of people tend to eat a light breakfast and lunch while having a heavier dinner, but if someone wants to lose weight, they should do the opposite.” Hunk told, “Eat in the morning like a king, eat lunch like a prince, and eat dinner like you’re a peasant, or poor, though I’d rather not say peasant or poor because that seems so sad. The point is that breakfast should be the largest meal of the day since you will have the rest of the day to burn it off.”

Keith just stared at him, quiet. Hunk suddenly felt small as he thought that maybe he talked too much or went too far. Or maybe Keith didn’t get what he was trying to say? Should he try to explain or just let it go? But, he’s hardly eating anything…

“Are you telling me I should eat more for breakfast?”

Now it was Hunk’s turn to go silent as he wasn’t sure what to say. They stared for a minute, it was feeling like they were having a staring contest, or something. The fairy laughed.

“You’re not the first one to tell me that, but I’ve never had someone get so extensive about it. You are funny.” He spoke through fits of laughter, “I have to say that’s pretty good, the explanation I mean. If it means anything, I don’t eat much for any of my meals. I’m a light eater.”

“Yeah, you eat like a bird. That’s not okay!” a whine came from Hunk, “I can’t stand for this. You have to eat more. You’re skinny enough as is. You don’t need to lose weight or anything, so eat something!”

“Weight loss? I’m not eating light because of my weight, though being lighter does help with flying versatility, but I just have never been one to eat much. I know I probably should eat more so I have more energy and strength, but I just don’t.”

“We need to change that.”

Keith did not look like he liked the sound of that. The pancake, or round cake, on was cut in half before the plate was moved to the middle between them.

“Have some round cake.”

He stared, and stared, and stared some more.

“What?”

“I’ve never had this.”

“What?!” Hunk asked, “How could you have not had this? I haven’t even been here for a full day and I’ve tried this. No, nuh uh. You need to try it.”

“I-I don’t have a fork.” Keith stammered, flustered by the situation. The fruit he had were berries so he didn’t silverware for it.

“That’s okay. We can just share mine.”

“…You’ve used it.”

“Oh,” Hunk faltered, “Do germs bother you, because I can totally get you another fork if so. I didn’t really think about it.”

“Didn’t think about it…” Keith asked quietly and evenly, too calm.

…

Hunk suddenly had the feeling that anger was about to be unleashed upon him. Gut feeling. Did he say something wrong?

………

Then the explosion happened.

“You can’t just share things that have been in your mouth with just anyone! That… That.. Those are sacred and only meant for lovers! I can’t use something that’s been in your mouth!”

“What about Hunk’s mouth?”

They looked over to see a confused and slightly disturbed Lance and a Shiro would was on the verge of breaking down, trying his hardest not to laugh. That was probably a rare sight.

“No,” Keith blurted as he abruptly stood and pointed, “Shiro, don’t you dare laugh, and take _that_ to get food, or do something besides be here. Now.”

Lance glared at being called _that_. “Hey!”

The muscular fairy continued to try and fail at holding in his laughter as he grabbed Lance by the shoulders and pushed him gently towards the breakfast line and away from the confused human and humiliated Altean. Keith sat back down when the two were gone; face bright red and eyes looking in every direction but at Hunk.

“I’m sorry,” was said apologetically, finally catching a glance from those purple orbs, “I’m not sure quite what happened, but I am sorry if I offended you or embarrassed you somehow.”

Keith’s cheeks seem to grow darker from the received apology.

Clearing his throat, the fairy asked, “Do you have plans after breakfast? Could we, um, walk around the castle for a bit? I can explain some stuff that might help.”

Breakfast was mostly gone anyway. Hunk was going to share his round cake, but after the fiasco with Lance and Shiro, though he doesn’t quite understand it all, eating the rest suddenly did not sound appetizing to him.

Keith walked Hunk over to where leftover food was put along with plates and silverware before exiting the dining hall and going through a small exit door hidden in the corner of the cafeteria that led outside. There was a small patio with tables and chairs for nice weather. No one was outside but the two of them. The reason was most likely due to the heavy gray sky. Odd, Hunk noticed it was like that yesterday too, but the sun peeked out as evening came. However, it was cloudy again. Would it rain this time?

Quiet footsteps echoed through the courtyard as Hunk followed Keith away from the patio and into the gardens. Lines of rose bushes created paths that might be interesting to explore if ever feeling adventurous. That sounded more up Pidge’s alley, or even Lance’s. Hunk didn’t mind a little spice to his life, but was definitely not one seeking thrills and unknowns in the world.

It was hard to believe this whole castle was supposed to be spanned between several trees. There must be some kind of magic. That was the best explanation he could think of. Maybe he would ask about it sometime.

They eventually stopped on a path that opened into a wider space with a couple benches, one with a back and one without, where visitors walking could sit for a rest. The duo had already been walking for several minutes now. Hunk could only imagine how large the garden must be. Keith took a seat on the bench without the back on it. Hunk sat on the opposite bench, as he not only wanted the back, but he could clearly look at the other male when speaking.

After both were seated comfortably, Hunk started, “I apologize if I said anything that offended you, or if I made you uncomfortable like that one time with the handshake. I swear I don’t mean to do it.”

Keith only shook his head. “Don’t apologize. You did nothing wrong and need to not be sorry for anything.”

“So, um, what happened exactly? I kinda got lost when Lance and Shiro came.”

“…Remember when I explained about touching being considered very intimate among Alteans?” he nods, “Sharing food and utensils is the same way. The reason for that is because a utensil goes in the mouth therefore sharing utensils is sharing personal fluids as well.” Hunk mentally cringed at the verbiage but continued to listen.

“The same is considered of food sharing, though you may not share those same fluids necessarily, food is consumed in the mouth and anything with the mouth is considered intimate in a way. Speaking is normal but anything else is considered personal. Alteans keep much distance from others with the exception of close family members and lovers. Even family members have limits to closeness that can be shared.”

“Oh…” was hummed as the human worked to process it all. “I get it. Um, sorry about that. It can be more casual with humans. Humans can hug and share food and drinks with people outside of family and a loved one and it not be considered weird. I’m sorry if I end up doing anything in the future.”

“You really have nothing to be sorry for. You don’t know, and it’s different where you are from. We just have to learn more about each other.” Keith shrugged, seemingly not bothered by earlier anymore.

“What happened with Shiro?”

“…” Keith went quiet, and was again looking somewhere besides Hunk, as if he found something more fascinating.

“You don’t have to answer if you don’t…”

“Shiro never usually sees me like that,” Keith whispered. Seeing the clearly confused expression, he continued, “Shiro never sees me act like that. I hardly ever get upset or worked up over anything. I have before of course but it’s so rare, that most Alteans have not seen me so, unraveled, like what I was. Shiro is probably one of the few to have seen it previously, and he laughs most times. I have never had someone openly ask me to share utensils and food like you had; to do something so intimate. I honestly had no idea how to respond.”

“Oh…OH!” It suddenly clicked, “I am so sorry! I swear I didn’t do it on purpose! I am so so sorry to ask you something so personal! I promise I’ll try to be better!”

“Please stop apologizing,” Keith commanded calmly, but firmly. Hunk shut his trap. “You are perfectly fine Hunk. We will learn more as time goes on. I think it is interesting how comfortable humans are with each other. Are all humans like that?”

“Not all, but many are, especially if you are close friends. Being comfortable with close family members and a lover seem to be the same for both of us, but friends can be close as well and not have to be in a special relationship.”

“I see.” Keith responded.

It was as though he was about to say more, but his com device beeped. His pale fingers dug out the electronic and looked to see a text pop up. His brows furrowed at the message but said nothing and slid the device back into his side bag.

“It was from the princess. She is aware both you and Lance are up and out of your rooms. She asked if the meeting could begin now rather than waiting if able. I guess something came up she must attend to later. Shiro already confirmed he was fine with it. We should get going.”

“Okay.”

Leading the way, Keith led, but this time, instead of walking, he fluttered barely above the ground as Hunk slowly followed. The atmosphere seemed different around the fairy as they headed back, almost like he was upset, or angry about something? Was that right, or was it all in Hunk’s head? He wasn’t sure, but it felt like the Altean in front of him was sulking a bit.

Though the trek over was not long, it sure felt like it to the human as Keith exchanged no words, and Hunk didn’t have the courage to broach any subjects or ask what might be wrong if something was the matter. They entered the conference looking room with a long table and several kinds of chairs. Everyone sat down. Matt, Pidge, and Shiro were on one side while Lance, Hunk, and Keith were on the other. Allura stood at the front of the table.

“Greetings everyone. I am glad you all could come. I apologize for moving the meeting up, but I am afraid unexpected events came up that I must attend to this afternoon.”

“Is everything alright princess?” Shiro asked, concern thick in his voice.

“Yes, yes. Worry not. As for now though, let us get started. First, I would like to formally welcome you all to Altea and hope you enjoy your visit during your stay. You are welcome to explore anywhere in the castle except for any doors that are strictly full blue. Those are the royalty rooms and no one is allowed entrance unless special instructions are received from myself.”

“Would one of those rooms happen to be your personal quarters prin…” a hand covered his mouth in record time.

Said hand belonging to the only person sitting by Lance, which was Hunk. “Lance, please stop. I don’t feel like sleeping outside today because you got us kicked out of the castle.”

“Do not worry,” Allura assured, “Lance would be the only one getting banished.”

A whine of protest left Lance. He became silent after and Hunk removed his hand. If the two had been paying any attention to anyone else, they might have noticed the heated glare that formed on Keith’s face just as quickly as it disappeared. Parties on the other side of the table might have caught the exchange.

“Moving on. You are all free to roam the castle without an escort but I would advise sticking with someone who knows the castle’s layout and for safety until you become comfortable and familiar. You are also free to go into town, but the first few visits must be with an Altean or two from the castle. The town residents will be shocked and might need some time to adjust. Do not fret, for the town has been made aware of your presence. I just wish to exert caution until we know all is safe. Times are difficult at the moment.”

“What do you mean?” Lance asked, more serious now than earlier.

She let out a small huff of breath, “I suppose all should be explained, especially since you will be staying for who knows how long. We are currently at war with the Galra.”

“We’ve heard about them a couple of times. Who are the Galra?” Pidge asked, adjusting her glasses as she inquired on the subject.

“To put it simply, Galra are corrupted Alteans.”

“Wait… what?” Hunk spoke in shock.

“Galra used to be Alteans long ago. Altea was a thriving city with thousands of citizens. We used to live on the ground, among the sunflower fields that are now long gone.” Allura began.

“We were all one species, and we all lived in peace. Alfor, my ancestor, was a thriving and wondrous king. He ruled and peace reined for many years. His second in command, Zarkon, had been considered a great soldier, and oversaw training and keeping the army in shape. After all, times were not always peaceful before that, but that is a story for another day.

“Zarkon fell in love with Altea’s top scientist. To be honest, I cannot remember her name. However, around the time they became lovers, she started experimenting with quintessence. She was a brilliant scientist, and had hoped to find ways to strengthen quintessence to be more powerful; to become a weapon should war ever come again. That was what started the present war.”

“Um,” Hunk raised his hand a bit to get her attention, “I’m sorry to interrupt, but I wanted to ask so I don’t fall behind in the story. What exactly is quintessence?”

Her eyes brightened, “That is a good question Hunk. I will explain it a bit more after the story, but to put it simply, quintessence is the embodiment of life. It creates and maintains everything living as we know it.”

“Uh…”

“Basically,” Matt cut in, “It’s similar to our elements. The periodic table. All the elements listed are in the environment around us and can be manipulated to become other elements or be used for how we see fit.”

“Oh, that helps a lot. Thanks.”

Allura continued, “In the scientist’s trials to find create stronger quintessence for war, it instead became corrupted by evil thoughts and eventual bad intentions. The natural quintessence in existence is green, blue, white, red, and yellow. The corrupted quintessence turned black. It is the same for any element of natural quintessence it takes over.

“With the new substance, she was infected, and so was Zarkon. They became evil, so to speak. Lies were spread and war within the city begun. Many other Alteans who joined Zarkon’s forces also became corrupted with the black quintessence.” She took another breath. The subject bothered her, everyone could tell, but she was determined, and pressed on. “The reason some Alteans first believed you humans were Galra was because a side effect of the black quintessence was that the wings fell off.”

“So, Alteans lost their wings the moment they used the stuff and still decided to stay?” Lance asked.

“The quintessence causes the user to lose some forms of reason. They learned to fly in other ways , such as by using corrupted white quintessence, which gives them the ability to travel through the air as they wish.”

Pidge questioned, “White quintessence?”

“I guess it would be easier to explain what each quintessence does since you get the major story of how the war began. White quintessence stands for air. Blue quintessence stands for water and ice. Green quintessence is nature and the earth. Red quintessence is fire. Yellow quintessence is light, warmth, the sun.”

“Why is yellow quintessence light? Wouldn’t it make more since for white to be light?”

“It is true many might believe white quintessence represents light, but in actuality, white quintessence better represents purity, clarity. What color would best stand for air than white; air, which is clear and cannot be seen easily. Yellow, on the other hand, is bright. The sun throughout the day is yellow, and is the light of the world and warmth that gives life. We Alteans do not decide what color quintessence matches what element, but through study and practice, we have gained the knowledge to understand the quintessence types and representations.”

“That is so cool!” Pidge squealed as excitement got the best of her, “Can we learn more about quintessence? How did you find out about it? How were you able to study it?”

Allura gave a humor expression as she answered, “I am sure Matt can help. I gave a tool to help him read our language and he has been studying while remaining here. You are welcome to study with him.”

“Woot!”

“Those are the basics or the quintessence types. Any quintessence color can become corrupted and turn black. Black quintessence affects the mind’s psychology and the quintessence can be used to one’s selfish needs, rather than natural reasons or requests with no negative consequences intended such as the original quintessence. The current war began long ago because of the selfishness of the Alteans and the pursuit to become powerful. The magnificent city fell and those of us left fled towards the trees, where we have our new home.”

“That’s… so sad. I’m so sorry.” Hunk spoke quietly, speaking when everyone else fell silent. “This might not be where I am from, but I’ll help any way I can. I’m not as smart as Pidge or Matt, and I don’t know any martial arts like Lance, but if I can help at all, I will.”

“Hunk…” Keith whispered.

Hunk turned to Keith, offering a smile before gaze settling back on the princess. “This place protected one of my best friend’s brother, and gave us a safe place to stay when us humans were lost and had nowhere else to go. I’d like to say we even made friends during our short time here. I might not be able to do much, but I will help if I can.”

Blue eyes softened considerably over the serious hold they previously had. “I thank you Hunk for your kindness. If there is anything we need, we will be sure to ask for your assistance. Now, should we discuss the rules before ending this meeting?”

The general guide lines of the castle and town were explained. Basics already known were explained such as no access to royal blue doors or other bedrooms unless granted entrance, and no theft, murder, slander, negative attitudes or illegal actions; to sum it up.

For the first several days, all humans were granted a buddy to explore the castle with and the town. Shiro would remain with Lance and Keith with Hunk. Pidge would stick with Matt but Shiro would accompany them if they chose to go to town. Matt has not left the castle it seems as he decided studying was worth more of his time.

The meeting was adjourned in the early hours of the afternoon, leaving the rest of the day to do whatever they pleased. Hunk was not sure what exactly he wanted to do with the rest of the hours of sunlight, but decided that after the long talk of rules and regulations after being given the fairy history lesson, that a much needed nap was in order, and go to nap, he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! So, I made a few changes to the tags, or more like added some. I will warn that the rating will change further on in the story. I will give warnings in the notes and in the chapter when those appear but it will still be a while before that happens, so I left the rating at T for now. I will probably not give kissing or make out warnings when those come, as that is why the current rating it T, but more mature content I will. Thanks for visiting and reading! I hope you all enjoyed!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weird dreams haunt Hunk at night. Pidge's brother Matt goes missing and she does all she can in hopes of finding him. Lance is along for the ride as Pidge finds something of interest in her brother's room that takes the three of them to a place no one could have ever imagined. Hunk may have joined to help Pidge, but along the way, he'll find romance and the meaning to his dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes at the end of the chapter.

Four days had passed since Lance, Pidge, and Hunk had the meeting with Princess Allure, Shiro, and Keith. Hunk took time to explore the castle. He chose not to go into town yet until he became more familiar with where he was staying. Apparently, Lance had not only dragged Shiro all around the castle grounds, but had gone into town several times in the short amount of time they had been there. Pidge had not been to explore anywhere. If anything, the only thing she really explored were her brother’s books and study materials. It was not much of a surprise, but it felt odd to the bulky human to not be around anyone he really knew in an unfamiliar place.

College would normally be the place one might expect to feel that way at, but even Lance had been there. He missed the two dorks who usually absorbed all his time. He was able to see Keith some, but not often. Right after the meeting, Keith had work and basically had been at work most of the time since. Shiro had been granted free time to be with Lance, but Keith had to finish up a few tasks before he could have time to accompany Hunk anywhere. That was partly also why Hunk had not left to explore Altea.

Even though a buddy was supposed to accompany Hunk around the castle and to his meals, he would most times just go alone since Keith was busy, and he didn’t want to bother anyone just to take him to the dining hall when he clearly knew where it was or explore the safety within the castle’s walls. Today, however, was different as Lance had called him and invited him to eat lunch. Relief flooded through him at the request and quickly accepted.

Honestly, he had skipped breakfast today and all days after the meeting. Hunk’s weird sleep patterns worsened since he arrived at the castle and waking up kept proving to be a chore. It’s so strange considering that the male used to always be such a morning person. They say college can ruin that, but apparently sleeping in a new environment called a castle in an impossibly comfortable bed seemed to do the trick instead. There were still dreams, dreams that felt important, yet could not remember a thing about them.

Regardless, Hunk got himself undressed and showered. Stepping out of the bathtub was when he noticed the dark bags under his eyes beginning to form. Huh? How strange. He never had trouble getting to sleep and had a hard time waking up, meaning he’s getting more sleep than he used to, right? Were his dreams causing him to have unrestful nights? He wasn’t sure.

The soft towel dried the water and garments were adjusted on the body; a yellow tee shirt with a black jacket and black pants. He grabbed his phone, took one last look over in the mirror, and exited the room. Lance and Shiro were just heading there when noticing Hunk stepping out into the hall. They greeted one another and traveled down to the dining hall. It was one hour pasted normal lunch shifts so the room was sparse, leaving wait times to be shorter and more seats to choose from. Lance demanded one by the window and they sat to enjoy a peaceful lunch.

“So, how’s it going, Hunk my man? Been to town yet?”

“Nah, I’ve stuck with seeing the castle. Keith’s been super busy anyway so I don’t want to bother him.”

Shiro looked surprised before recognition internalized rapidly into his features. “Keith has been substituting for a guard that has been sick. I think the guard is better today and should be back on shift later this afternoon.”

“Really? Do you guys usually guard the castle or do more work around the town?” Lance asked, obviously curious.

Shiro smiled and explained, “We do shifts outside of town for any possible Galra activity. We may sometimes fill in for anyone inside the castle but that is rare, especially for Keith and I as we are commanders of the soldiers.”

“Wait what? Commanders?” Hunk inquired. This was the first he heard of it. Lance also looked taken aback by the sudden news.

“Yes. There are multiple of those in command roles as Allura is in charge of final and large military decisions. However, if Keith or I have a group, or squad, of Alteans with us, we will be the ones to make the decisions if we have no way of contacting the princess. If Keith and I are together in one squad, I am in first command and Keith in second. Normally, commanders would not be in the same group as the day we first met, but Keith is still in training, so he accompanies me most times.”

Hunk nodded as he listened before he responded, “Oh. So where is he filling in at?”

“In town. We have officers that patrol the town to ensure safety. Keith works too much and offered to take shifts until the sick Altean he filled in for was better because he wants to practice. I worry he does not take enough breaks or rest though.” Shiro sighed out.

Keith would seem like the type to run himself into the ground if given the opportunity. Worry etched itself into Hunk’s face as he thought about how Keith not only barely ate, but now also hardly slept and worked himself too much. He wished he could help, but he barely got to see Keith, so how could he?

“Once Keith’s shift ends today, he is no longer able to take any shifts for a while.”

“Huh? How come?” Hunk wondered, feeling slight relief at the hope Keith might take a take a break.

“Keith and I were given instructions to stay with you and Lance. Keith cannot ignore that order once his duties in town are complete.”

“Man, I’m sorry Hunk. If I had known you’d been alone, we could’ve totally hung out.” The lanky human whined sadly. “We should go to town before pretty boy gets the chance.”

“Now Lance,” Shiro spoke, command suddenly growing thick in his tone, making both humans freeze, “Keith is strictly supposed to accompany Hunk out of the castle, not me. I have to watch you, and that’s enough. I trust Hunk’s judgement to not make poor choices, but I will watch you as commanded of me and Keith will watch Hunk. End of discussion.”

The words and tone left Lance speechless as no protests escaped him as normal. Man, what had Lance done to Shiro these past few days? Hunk didn’t want to know. He was totally fine with going with Keith anyway if they got the chance. It might be a lot of fun.

“That’s okay. I think going with Keith would be just fine. Besides, Shiro has a point. That was what the princess ordered.”

The muscular fairy grinned as he said, “Thank you Hunk for being so understanding. I don’t think there would be anyone more fit to keep you company than Keith, and I don’t think he would appreciate it if he were left out.”

What did that mean? He understood about the being left out part, though Hunk couldn’t imagine Keith caring that much. But, what did he mean by Keith being the best fit? He had no clue.

The rest of lunch was peaceful. Lance and Shiro went their separate ways as Hunk headed towards Matt and Pidge’s room. The first day of having nothing to do, he visited the siblings just to have company and be out of boredom, though the bored aspects actually became worse. He had no clue what they read or talked about and he ended up thinking of possible new recipes in his head having to do with fairy food.

Coming to the door, he knocked before being granted access by Pidge’s loud _come in_ that could most likely be heard down the hall. He entered swiftly, hoping to not be seen by any Alteans nearby that could have heard Pidge’s loud boom of a voice. They stayed in a room that had was made to almost look like a small apartment with two beds and stairs that led to a tight space where the study was set up. It was perfect for the duo as they worked together constantly to learn more in hopes of helping Altea and returning home.

Wooden stairs creaked as Hunk slowly made his way up the stairs. Fear always gripped him that they might break under him one day, but today was not that fateful day as he made it up to see Matt sitting in a chair reading a book while Pidge was looking at a few bottles of glowing liquids containing different colors.

She looked up and eyes brightened before bouncing over to give her friend a hug. “Hi Hunk. Long time no see.”

“Yeah, thanks for letting me come over. I’ve been bored out of my gourd.”

“I doubt it will be much better here.” Her eyes caught the glimmer of the bottles, “But today might be different. Wanna see something cool?”

“If that something is not something dangerous or something that could possibly kill me, then sure.”

She snorted before gesturing to her desk. Pulling up a chair, Hunk sat next to her as she grabbed a bottle full of white liquid. “Do you know what these are?”

“Uh, noo? Should I?”

“Nah, probably not. Do you remember the meeting we had our second day here? Allura talked about quintessence and all of its colors and properties.”

“...What?! That’s quintessence? I thought it was something in the air or, I dunno, something not in a bottle.”

“I mean, it is, but Alteans have ability to put quintessence in a liquid form and keep the stuff in bottles. I guess it’s meant for younger Alteans until they can sense and control the existing quintessence in the environment.”

Hunk was sort of lost, but he did get part of it. “Alteans can control this stuff? Like, how? And, isn’t that dangerous?”

“It can be. Luckily, quintessence is mostly harmless. Fire is probably the most hazardous one if the user does not know how to control it properly. They harness quintessence with their minds, like how humans will our minds to walk and talk. It’s the same principle.”

“So, do like, Keith, Shiro, and Princess Allura know how to control quintessence? With their minds?”

Matt shut his book and dropped it to the floor with a thud. He picked up his seat and sat by the duo to join in their conversation. Matt spoke up.

“I was planning on telling Pidge about some of that today. I can fill you both in as there’s no reason to hide the facts from you. They all know how to use quintessence; every Altean, and Galra. The history from a few days back must have been confusing if not understanding this fact, but it was not clearly stated. Yes, the princess, Shiro, and Keith all know some type of quintessence. Every Altean can only control one type. The same goes for the Galra as far as we know.

“Princess Allura holds blue quintessence in her grasp. She has the ability to manipulate water and ice. All members of the royal family from when quintessence manipulation was first discovered has had this ability. Shiro can use white quintessence to command the air and winds. Keith has never spoken of his quintessence outright, as I have not spoken with him much myself, but I believe Shiro told me he was the bearer of red quintessence, meaning he can create and control fire.”

Hunk was surprised to learn of this. He had some idea from how quintessence was when spoken of during the meeting, but he never tried to wrap his head around it and figured he should stay out of the details and just help around here if he could, which proved futile since no one needed his help.

**That’s right foolish one. No one needs you.**

What?

Pidge and Matt had been in a deep conversation as Hunk whipped his head towards the stairs, swearing to have heard a voice, but the door below never opened. No one should be here but the three of them, right? He’s hearing things; like inner demons trying to tear at him, to bring him down.

**A demon? Ha! You may call me that if you wish. Your presence means nothing here. You have no way to help them. There’s nothing you can do.**

Jumping from his seat, the Holt siblings flinched at the sudden action as they saw Hunk frantically looking in various directions.

“Hunk… Are you okay?” Pidge quietly asked as she touched his arm.

Brown eyes looked down at her. She noticed the terrified glint in his eyes and the light layer of sweat that beaded along his brow. Concern washed over her in a wave as she spoke again.

“Hunk, what happened?”

“H-huh?”

His glazed frantic expression passed as he seemed to remember where he was. Groaning, he held the side of his head in one hand.

“Sorry, I thought I heard something. I think I’m just tired. I…haven’t been sleeping well lately.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Shaking his head, he answered, “There’s not much to talk about. I’ve been dreaming a lot the past few weeks, but they’ve been getting more intense, I think, and it’s been harder to get up in the mornings. I don’t remember what any of them are about though.”

“Do you maybe want to try any sleeping medicine?” Matt asked, “I always have some on me as you know since I don’t naturally sleep much. I haven’t needed to take any since arriving here. For some reason, I get more rest here than ever at home.”

“Um, I don’t know. I don’t mind taking something, but I already have a hard time waking up these days. Won’t that make it harder?”

“Perhaps, but it might help you to get a deeper sleep and feel more rested in the mornings. You can tell a mile away you aren’t sleeping well because of those bags under your eyes.” The meds were tossed and clumsily caught. “It’s up to you to decide, but take them with you just in case.”  

“Okay.” Hunk slipped them into his pocket. “Sorry if I freaked you guys out just now.”

“Maybe you should head back to your room and rest?” Pidge suggested.

However, before Hunk could utter a word, loud banging on the door rang out along with a familiar voice demanding access. The short girl groaned as she responded, “It’s open Lance!”

Entering, Lance stood by the foot of the stairs along with Shiro and Keith in tow. Hunk was surprised to see the fire fairy as the trio made their way downstairs to greet the visitors. Lance and Pidge exchanged sarcastic greetings and well, more sarcasm. Matt spoke with Shiro about today’s studies and how Hunk got to learn more about quintessence. Keith gave a smile as he greeted Hunk.

“Hello Hunk. How are you?”

The human grinned back as he answered, “Pretty good. Long time no see. How was duty in town?”

“Shiro explained huh?” Keith made a disgruntled face while unintentionally sticking his tongue out. Hunk tried not to laugh. Cute. “It was fine but boring. I prefer being out of the town. There’s more to see and I think I like the peace of nature over the bustling of people.”

“Yeah, I understand. I could see that.” Hunk nodded in agreement. “Glad you’re back though. It’s been boring without you here.”

Cheeks dusted a light pink. “O-oh. Is that so? I apologize. I had been filling in for a friend before you came so I had a duty to continue until he was restored to health.”

Keith seemed embarrassed. Hunk caught on pretty quickly that the other was not used to compliments or being particularly friendly with other Alteans. Shiro and Allura seemed to be the only ones Keith really spoke with much outside of working hours. Another trait Keith held was that he got easily embarrassed, and though he thought he hid his emotions well, he was quite terrible at it. A word of these facts would never be spoken of as Hunk couldn’t help how humorous and cute it was. It’d be his little secret.

The two talked more about Keith’s time in town and Hunk’s walks around the castle’s inner walls, never leaving to even go out into the gardens. He admitted to believing he would get lost in the maze outside and decided against taking his chances at it. Keith didn’t blame him.

“So, were you studying with your friends today?” Keith asked.

“No, I just thought I’d come see them. Pidge and Matt did explain quintessence while showing me bottles with the different types. It’s one thing to talk about them, but another to see them. Matt explained how all Alteans can control quintessence, only one type.”

“Yes, that is true,” Keith nodded, “Shiro and I both can manipulate one type. Shiro’s type is white for the air and mine is red for fire.”

Hearing Keith say it, Hunk almost missed the surprised faces Shiro and Matt both held after the words that came out of Keith’s mouth. Hunk wasn’t sure what happened, but didn’t venture to ask and continued his conversation with the Altean.

“It is interesting,” Shiro spoke up, “That humans cannot use quintessence.”

“Huh?” Pidge asked, interest peaked.

“When Matt came here, he insisted on trying to use the quintessence, just to see if humans could control it. Quintessence does not naturally hurt anyone or anything, so he touched every type, at different times, and none reacted.”

“Ahhh…” a whine came from the shortest human.

“Wait, can I touch it?” Lance asked.

“Sure,” Matt answered, “But don’t expect much. It feels like a cold thick paste.”

“Ew, gross. Maybe later.” Lance retracted. “I just showered and I’m getting ready to do more exploring.”

A groan now escaped Shiro, probably tired from all of Lance’s shenanigans. But what could be done? Shiro was meant to stay with Lance.

Keith spoke, “Hunk, you said you haven’t been into town yet, correct?”

“Yeah, I’ve just stayed at the castle.”

“Would you like to go explore today?”

Thinking about it, he was getting bored of staying around here. Going outside and getting some fresh air could be beneficial. “Yeah, that sounds like a great idea.”  

“Wait wait!” Pidge urged, “Could I see you guys use your powers?”

Shiro answered almost too quickly, “Sure.”

That resulted in Lance pouting and a smirk on Shiro’s face. Hunk secretly had the suspicion that even though Lance was probably hard to handle, that Shiro liked messing with him. Keith looked at him, waiting on Hunk’s response. The large human thought it was odd, as if waiting to see if Hunk would want to see the power as well. Though it sounded cool, he had a niggling feeling this wasn’t the right time.

“Nah, Keith and I will head out. Maybe next time. Have fun guys.” Hunk could have sworn he saw relief wash over Keith’s features, but that must have just been his imagination, right?

The duo left the room before going on to exit the castle; then following a path right outside the castle grounds that would lead straight into the heart of town. As they walked outside, Hunk noticed it was still cloudy outside. Was it always this gray? And it seemed like the only time the sun would peek out was when it was settling low in the sky before the start of nightfall. He had not seen a mid-day sun once here. Granted, he has been inside the last few days, but he passed by windows many times and always saw nothing but the dreading clouds. Yet, it never rained like he kept expecting it to.

“Hey Keith,” Hunk asked along their trek to town. Keith had fluttered ahead but landed on his feet and waited until they were side by side and could walk, waiting for the human to continue with this question. “Is it always this cloudy here? I feel like I hardly ever see the sun.”

Keith looked to the sky, gaze sad as he responded, “It didn’t used to be this way.”

Chocolate spheres locked onto the Altean. Heartstrings were pulled at seeing such a sad face on Keith. “What do you mean?”

“It’s the black quintessence. Natural quintessence is all around us, in everything we see. But, as the Galra collect more natural quintessence and corrupt it, nature around us slowly begins to die. The black quintessence has created these clouds that do not bring rain or sunshine. We still get some rain and sun, but it lessens all the time. Alteans have had to work to collect natural quintessence so we can take care of the environment around us, and protect our home. We only take what is necessary. The Galra take as much as they want. Eventually, something has got to give. If things keep going as they are, we will lose our home.”

The news was like a bombshell that went off. The Galra were killing the environment? It sounded similar to what was happening with the humans. Humans were polluting the earth with waste and sending toxins into the air. Animals and nature have already started to suffer for it. It was only a matter of time before the consequences were irreversible and could not be fixed.

“Is there anything that can be done?”

“We have been able to clean some of the corrupted quintessence with the ones we can control, but that can only go so far. Not all of the quintessence we possess can clean all of the filth.”

“Wait, what do you mean by the quintessence you can control? Like, the one type each individual can manipulate?”

“Not exactly,” Keith shook his head, “Each Altean has the ability to manipulate one type, you are correct. White, green, blue, and red can all be used by Alteans and Galra. However, not each quintessence has made itself accessible.”

“What…do you mean?” Hunk asked, even more confused.

“Yellow quintessence. Before the war, yellow was just as abundant as the rest. While wind causes weather to travel through the sky, yellow, the sun, helps life thrive. It’s the connection between all the other quintessence types and life. Water, fire, wind, nature. For animals, Alteans, and humans to live, we need more than those. We need the sun, light, natural warmth that is not a flame. We will die, without the yellow quintessence. We would suffer without other quintessence types, especially nature and water, but yellow is essential because yellow connects all. Black quintessence is creating the clouds that block the sky, the sun. Eventually, life will start to die and we will lose the natural quintessence, and probably, we will die along with it.”

It was quiet. Sounds of the leaves rustling from the light breeze and the natural sounds of nature was all that was heard as Keith finished speaking and Hunk absorbed the information. The Altean empire was dying? He got the idea the Alteans shrunk considerably after the Galra went to war. Galra used to be Altean. Who knows how many Alteans turned to the Galra side, and how many more have died since the war began.

“Why, um, why did the yellow quintessence disappear?”

“It did not disappear exactly. The way Alteans clean the quintessence is not a natural process. We manipulate the substance and remove the corruption that way. The yellow quintessence needs to be manipulated to be cleansed, if any has been corrupted, and it can help cleanse the rest of the corruption normal quintessence cannot get rid of alone. But, as of now, since the beginning of the war, no one has been able to control yellow quintessence. Since no one can control it, no one can sense if any has been corrupted by the after effects of the normal corruption. Only those who can manipulate a type can sense, or feel, that one type,  but no one can use yellow quintessence.”

“What?” Hunk questioned, shocked, “What about any Alteans that lived both before and after the war?”

“All alive who could use yellow lost the ability the moment the war started. It was rather strange, but since then, no one has been to. Every Altean has been able to have one type and it has been one of the other colors, not yellow; not the one we need most.”

His voice shook, and his shoulders; no, Keith’s body was like on vibrate. The human saw. He shouldn’t have asked. He had been curious, but never meant to distress his friend. Keith may not have said those words exactly, but he was a friend to Hunk. What could he do? This was all his fault.

**Of course, this is all your fault. You can’t do anything. Don’t even try. You’ll only make it worse.**

Again, it’s like he heard a voice. Was he that tired? That wasn’t important now. Keith looked on the verge of breaking down. He had to fix this.

**You couldn’t possibly fix this. You’re broken. You’re nothing.**

Ignoring the words, he took a step forward, then two. Steps shortened the distance. Noticing the shadow looming over him, Keith’s gaze left the ground and stared up at Hunk. Before he could say anything, warmth enveloped him; a warmth the Altean had never experienced and would probably never be able to express in words.

Hunk’s arms were firm, but loose; placed in the all the right spots to avoid the bright crimson wings. The fairy’s eyes went wide from the start of the embrace but eventually returned to normal, though not the same could be said of his heart. The only time one might touch like this in his kind of work was if someone got hurt and needed to be carried to get care. Hugs were given to small children, and lovers. Keith had never embraced anyone, not even Shiro. Shiro was practically a brother to him. He had never experienced a hug, considering…

Slowly, unsure, thin arms reached up and fists balled up into the fabric hanging from the human’s back. It’s like, everything was settled into place. An embrace, shared between two.

The human was honestly not sure if Keith was going to return the action; he more expected him to stiffen and wait it out, but he hugged back. However, no complaints left him as he hummed in contentment. Hunk was always a cuddle kind of guy. Cuddles and hugs were just what he always gave because of his body mass. This felt a bit different; his mind numbed. He couldn’t explain it. The negative voice from earlier left.

After what felt like an eternity in an odd bliss, the two pulled apart, but still remained close. Keith’s hands were still on Hunk, just fabric in his fists on the human’s sides instead of his back while Hunk’s hands were on the fairy’s shoulders.

“Feel better?” Hunk asked in worry.

Keith blinked. Had he been sad about something, or angry? He couldn’t fully remember, so he just nodded to appease his friend. _Friend_. Hunk was definitely a friend at this point. But, hugs weren’t shared between Altean friends. They must be shared between human friends, right?

“That’s good. I’m sorry if I upset you with all my questions. I won’t ask anymore.”

Hands were removed from the shoulders. Keith realized Hunk was pulling away. _No_. Without thinking, he gripped harder and abruptly pulled the taller male towards him. Cheeks flushed for the two from the unexpected action.

“You can ask me anything,” Keith whispered, “Don’t ever be afraid to ask questions. Even if it may be hard to answer, I’ll try. If it’s something you are curious about, and you ask, then it’s important to you, right? If it’s important to you, it also is to me.”

“Oh.”

Hunk’s face went on overload as he turned bright red. Small blushes were hard to see on his naturally dark skin, but feeling so hot, he was sure it was noticeable. How was he supposed to respond to that? No one ever really cared that much. He had friends and family who cared, but this was not like that. Why was it different? He didn’t know. Most people would not say that sort of thing unless Hunk had known them for years and was really close to them. He only knew Keith for a matter of days, yet here he was, saying his questions, thoughts, were important.

A loud boom rocketed through the sky along with a flash of light. The sky had darkened considerably.

“It has been a while since our last rain,” Keith said, “This looks like it might be a nasty storm. We need to return to the castle. We must reschedule our trip to town.”

“I agree with the rain check. Let’s head back.”

“Rain check?”

Another boom. No more questions were asked as they ran towards where they came from. Footsteps hastened, but Hunk saw it quickly that there would be no way to avoid the rain.

“Keith, your wings…”

“It’s fine.”

“I don’t believe that. Fly back to the castle. I’ll catch up.”

“No!” a heated glare was shot at Hunk. “I am supposed to be with you. It is not only my duty but you are my friend. I’m staying with you.”

Unspoken words coming into light made Hunk feel happiness and Keith feel relief. However, the human worried about his friend’s wings. Without much thought, he shrugged his black jacket off and handed it out to Keith; tan arms exposed and muscles visible.

“What?”

“Place this over your wings. It’ll stop them from getting water on them.”

“But you’ll get wet!”

“I can dry. Don’t chance your wings.”

Hesitant, Keith reached out, taking the cloak in hand before comfortably covering his wings. They kept running, hoping they might somehow escape the rain. To no avail, as the stairs to the castle lie in front of them, a downpour started and wind gushed by, making it hard to see and walk. The trek continued, and they eventually made it inside.

Panting, both stood in the foyer as workers at the castle rushed to give towels to the two. Shiro and Lance had been in entrance, not soaked, along with Pidge. When the three saw their friends enter drenched, they ran over.

“Are you both alright?” Shiro’s tone thick with worry.

Keith nodded, “Yeah, we just barely missed the storm, but we are okay.”

Hunk sneezed, then sniffled. Lance was by him in 2.5. “These dinky towels won’t do anything.”

Lance wore his signature jacket every day. It was a wonder how often it got washed, but no one dared venture into that mystery. Jacket off, he instantly shoved it into Hunk’s face.  

“Lance!” he protested, “This is your favorite jacket! …And, bud, it stinks.”

“Don’t worry, a little water hurt nothing, and don’t insult my jacket. It’s sensitive.”

Keith had been busy with drying himself with said ‘dinky’ towels. He heard the sneeze before seeing a blur. When Lance moved, it was like a magic trick. How had he gotten there so fast? He heard bits of the conversation before seeing the lanky male strip his outer layer and shove it onto Hunk. Keith’s hand tightened, hard, around the towel currently in his grasp.

“Good thing towels can’t break like that.” Whipping his head, Keith saw Shiro holding a small smirk. “Never knew you to be the jealous type.”

“Shut it Shiro.”

He laughed. “Oh, common now. Don’t be like that. But I must ask, do you understand why you are so jealous?” A blank look was given before Shiro sighed. “I thought so. There’s no rush in having to figure it out now, but I wouldn’t wait too long either.”

Confused, Keith looked again at the two humans, which Pidge was now by their sides. They all seemed to be laughing about something. Lance slung his arms around each friend. An arm around Hunk. Keith was going to have to try real hard not to suddenly murder the impulsive, annoying boy. Yes, boy. He did not know how old Lance was, and he didn’t care.

Everyone finished drying up the best they could. Hunk sneezed again and rubbed his hands together, as if cold despite having normal heating in the castle, and the other humans seemed fine. Keith fluttered over to Hunk.

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah, nothing a little bit of sleep can’t fix.”

Keith still held his worried gaze, but didn’t broach the subject further. His steps kept close with Hunk, staying close to watch him just in case. Hunk was surprised by his body. It was totally out of whack. First, he stopped sleeping regularly, and now, he starts feeling sick only after just minutes of being in the rain. What’s wrong with him?

And just like that, the voice returned.

**What’s ‘wrong with you’? Do you even have to ask? There’s so many things.**

Not again. He didn’t feel so good…

**You are just useless Hunk Garett.**

His head felt fuzzy; vision swaying.

**You should just be happy you got to see such a place, or have people who for some reason act like they care. I bet they just feel bad for you. After all, you’re just Hunk, the worthless one, the one no one truly needs.**

“Hunk…” He heard his name from someone other than the voice that seemed to boom in his head. Who was it that spoke?

**It’s all just your imagination.** **_No one needs you._ **

A second later, the world went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter up! Hope you guys enjoyed a bit of Keith's jealousy coming up and cute hugs. Thanks for stopping by and let me know what you think!
> 
> During the hug scene, I found a picture I kind of imagined that was just really cute. I'll post the link but it is on Pinterest so you may need a login. Let me know if the link doesn't work or anything. https://www.pinterest.com/pin/677510337662629364/


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weird dreams haunt Hunk at night. Pidge's brother Matt goes missing and she does all she can in hopes of finding him. Lance is along for the ride as Pidge finds something of interest in her brother's room that takes the three of them to a place no one could have ever imagined. Hunk may have joined to help Pidge, but along the way, he'll find romance and the meaning to his dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. I usually try to update over the weekend but didn't get to, so here's the next chapter now! Also, I will be pretty busy this week and next weekend so I may not get to update until next week. I'm not sure though. I definitely will if I can but there's no promises. Thanks for stopping by and enjoy the chapter!

 

“Is that all you can do fat boy? Cook?” 

Laughter echoed around his ear. This was, school, junior high, home ec class. Hunk knew several recipes from his mom and he could cook almost perfectly. A lot of other students were jealous by his talents, because he didn’t even have to try to cook, he just, did it. Teasing was already bad enough with his bulky stature and naturally tanned looking skin, but it only got worse here.

“Yeah, maybe you should cook less and workout more. Maybe the belly would disappear, if only a little. But I’m not betting much on that.”

More laughs chorused. No. No more. Please…

**Aww. Does poor little Hunk want it to stop? That’s too bad isn’t it?**

That voice rang out the loudest over all the painful memories of his past. How long had he endured this? He didn’t know. Were his dreams normally like this? He didn’t think so, but, he could never remember the past dreams.  

**It must not have been that important if you can’t even remember it.**

Yeah, maybe… No! If that voice is saying that, then it must be important. How could he know? How could he remember?

**You’ll never remember, because it never existed.**

Never, existed?...

No, he has to remember. He must! Please, please remember!

_ Of course you can. All you had to do was ask. _

What?

**Nooo!**

The void fell silent. The deep negative voice was gone. It felt empty for a moment, until yellow light shown itself before his eyes. Feet landed on a yellow cobblestone path and a golden doorway appeared. That’s right. Every time the door appeared to him, he remembered, a choice. He must make a choice. He always made the same one.

The second voice from earlier, one much softer, higher like it was a woman’s voice, spoke to him.

_ I have you Hunk Garett. Try as he might, he will not bring harm to you in this space. Only words are what can be shared by him here. _

“Who… are you?”

He never tried speaking to this voice before, the many times she had spoken in his dreams.

_ I cannot answer that. Soon, you will be provided all the answers. You must make the choice first, to walk through the door. _

“Don’t I always do that?”

_ You always choose to, but awaken before you actually can. The same will happen here, for the time is yet to come. Soon, Hunk Garett, the real door will appear and you will have a decision to make.  _

“Decision? To go through? What do you mean?”

_ It is not yet time. Walk through the door now and awaken to your friends. They are worried for you. _

“Worried?”

_ Yes. Hunk, they care about you very much, and have every reason to care. No matter what the other voice tells you, believe in yourself Hunk Garett. You have a beautiful heart that not many possess. Now, go and awaken. _

Without another word, he did as he was told, and walked through the door of yellow light.

~~~~~~~

Voices murmured in the background as he slowly began to stir. They were all familiar. Shiro, Pidge, Lance, and Keith. Footsteps creaked on the floor along with a door opening and feet shuffling what Hunk assumed through the exit before hearing the door again, only shutting.

A groan escaped him as he opened his eyes. Near the bed. Keith. Keith was sitting on the edge by him, looking down in concern and relief.

“Hunk? Are you awake?”

“Mmm, barely.” Was mumbled out. “What happened?”

“You got sick from the rain. Lance explained it was a cold. We have all been taking turns through the night to watch you. Your fever was exceptionally high. It seems to have calmed down within the past several ticks, returning to normal. How are you feeling?”

“Like I got hit by a bus.”

“What’s a bus?”

“…Maybe saying falling out of a tree would be a better example. Not sure how to explain a bus.”

“Oh, I see. I’m sorry you don’t feel good, but I’m grateful to see your fever going down.” 

Keith placed a hand on Hunk’s forehead, just as he had seen Lance do, to check his temperature. Hunk was not expecting the touch, but welcomed it as his eyes slid closed. The cool fingers felt nice against his sweaty face. A content sigh escaped him as he continued to enjoy the touch.

“Does this bother you?” Keith asked, voice low.

Hunk smiled but kept his eyes shut. “Not at all. This feels nice. Your fingers are cool. Feels good.”

“Hm. You might have a bit of a fever still. My fingers are generally warm.”

Silence settled in. It was not uncomfortable at all for either as Keith continued to stroke Hunk’s forehead, and eventually moving to other parts of his face, such as his cheeks. The touch began to warm up over time. The coolness might have felt nice, but so did the heat. Warmth spread through Hunk from the light traces along his facial features. Hunk may have had his mother touch his forehead when he was sick or play with his cheeks, and Lance pulled the same stuff, but this was so much, well, he wasn’t sure, but not like those times. Hunk felt like he could let this feeling happen forever.

“ _ Hunk, they care about you very much, and have every reason to care.” _

Some of the memories came back from the dream. Huh, that’s odd. He doesn’t usually remember anything from them. Though he didn’t recall much, just realizing anything from his dreams was progress. She said they all care. His friends all care. He knows it’s true. If Lance or Pidge didn’t like him, they wouldn’t have put up with him or ask to hangout or talk. Of course they did. Sometimes, negative thoughts try to tell him otherwise. Does Keith care? He said they were friends.

Opening his eyes, he saw Keith with an unreadable expression. Fingers were still on his face, feeling as if they were memorizing every inch and crevice of it. No one had ever looked at him like that before. What is this?

As if losing some sense of reason, a tanned hand originally resting on top of the sheets rose up to softly touch pale skin as he cupped one cheek in his palm. Dark purple eyes looked at him; filled with a mix of confusion and, anticipation? Hunk wasn’t sure. His heart sped up while staring at Keith. Keith made him feel something he never quite experienced before. Does he make Keith feel the same way? 

The free hand not on Hunk’s face traveled up to land over the human’s hand settled on Keith’s cheek. Leaning into the touch, Keith sustained that unreadable look; confusion gone. Hunk’s cheeks warmed, and not because of the fever. Something about that look was not fair. It sent a shiver along his spine; like feeling a thrill before getting on a scary but exciting roller coaster.

*knock knock*

Knocks interrupted the moment. Hunk felt slight disappointment as they pulled apart. Keith looked at the door as if ready to murder whoever was on the other side. Hunk was sure that something would have been said by now if it was Lance, so he was sure it was someone else. It was proven right as Pidge walked into the room.

“Hunk!” she rushed over before giving a light squeeze. “How are you?”

“I’m okay. Just feeling a bit tired is all.”

“I understand. Weird you got a cold when you said you weren’t out in the rain that long, but losing sleep can affect how well your body fights sickness. I bet that contributed.”

“Sleep deprived?” Keith asked.

Pidge nodded, “Right before you picked up Hunk yesterday, Hunk admitted to not sleeping well, which explains the bags under his eyes… Huh? They are still pretty dark.”

Hesitating, Hunk wasn’t sure what to say. He hadn’t told Keith. Now he remembered the dream a bit, but not enough to tell anything about it.

“I’ve been dreaming a ton lately and I’m not sleeping as well as I used to. Don’t really remember the dreams though.”

“I see. Hopefully you get some rest while in bed. This might help you get back on track.” Keith observed. Hunk hoped he was right.

“Well, I was supposed to take your shift Keith. Do you want to switch, or would you mind staying while I get Hunk food?”

“I’ll stay. You probably know better what Hunk should eat than I do.”

Pidge gave a wide Cheshire cat like grin, “Sure thing lover boy. Want any food you can share? Lance did mention something about you and Hunk’s mouth.”

Both Keith and Hunk turned red as tomatoes. Giggles erupted as she ran out of the room, not wanting to risk the wrath that was known as Keith.

The fairy plopped back on the side of the bed by Hunk, face flushed in embarrassment. Hunk was sure his was the same way.

“Sorry about Pidge. If she teases you like that, it means she likes you.”

“As a friend, I hope.”

“Yes! As a friend! Pidge is what you call asexual, which basically means she’s not sexually interested in either boys or girls.” 

The red heat only seemed to grow on Keith as Hunk rambled on. 

Realizing it, Hunk stopped talking, and silence overtook the bedroom. A ticking on a wall clock could be heard in the background along with a rotating ceiling fan.

Feelings of déjà vu, fingers crept back to tan cheeks before stroking again. The touch was cool but this time from the dying down blush instead of the fever. It instantly relaxed Hunk as he felt his eyes flutter shut. This was continuous for several minutes.

“Get some rest,” Keith spoke after some time, “It will probably take a bit for Pidge to get the food since it is the normal breakfast hours. I’ll wake you up when the food arrives.”

“Okay,” Hunk mumbled, darkness slowly closing in, “Please stay. This feels nice, and having you close makes me feel safe.”

Lips upturned as he continued to touch Hunk’s face. Something did not settle well in the pit of his stomach when Hunk uttered the word ‘safe’ but he wouldn’t press the issue for now. The human needed rest, as much stress-free sleep as possible.

~~~~~

The day went by without much happening. Hunk mainly slept except for when he ate. The dreams seemed to subside for now as only darkness welcomed him in the pits of slumber. At the day’s end, Hunk was feeling much better, fever gone and much more rested. No long feeling sleepy, Hunk wondered what he was going to do until he could go back sleep. At night, no one wondered around much. 

Hunk had felt well enough to walk to the dining hall for dinner. Lance and Pidge accompanied him. Keith and Shiro had stayed with Hunk during the night so both went to nap a while ago. It wouldn’t be a surprise if at least Keith came back to tell Hunk goodnight, according to Pidge. She had continued to tease Hunk, with Lance following suit.

Apparently, Keith was very distressed last night, afraid Hunk was going to die. The humans explained it wouldn’t happen, but he insisted on keeping watch. Shiro agreed only to make sure the sickness didn’t get worse overnight. The fairies took turns but Keith ended up being with Hunk most of the night.

Hunk couldn’t fight the blush creeping along his cheeks at his friends’ words, which resulted in even more jokes.

The dining hall was mainly empty as it was a bit late for dinner. Regardless, Hunk ordered and the trio sat down while he ate.

“Are you tired at all Hunk? Think you can sleep tonight?” Lance asked.

“I’m not tired now but I’m sure I’ll eventually get to sleep. It might take some time though.”

With a wide grin that screamed trouble, Lance offered, “Well, how about we have a sleepover tonight?”

“…What?” Pidge spoke, giving a deadpanned expression. “Why?”

“Well, Hunk’s better now, and it’s been awhile since us three chilled in a room together.”

“True, but we normally watch a movie together and that doesn’t seem to be a thing here.” Hunk pointed out.

“That may be, but I found a couple board games and electronic ones that I thought might be fun to play, or make up the rules for if we can’t read the instructions.”

Pidge snorted, “Alright, fine dork. Are you up for it Hunk?”

“Yeah, sure.”

“Can we hang out in your room Hunk?” Pidge requested, “Whenever you get tired, you can just crawl into bed and Lance and I can head out or sleep on the floor.”

“What? I can sleep in the same bed as Hunk. It’s not like it’s the first time I’ve done it.”

“You really don’t value your life much right now do you?”

“Shut up! That’s not what I mean.” 

‘Here they go again,’ Hunk thought to himself, never planning to utter those words out loud.

“Should we invite Keith or Shiro?”

Smirking, Pidge commented, “And apparently, you want to get teased the rest of the night by yours truly.”

Ignoring the jab, Hunk continued, “They’ve been hanging out with us the whole time here. I think we should.”

“…Do we have to?” Lance asked after a moment’s hesitation.

“What do you mean?”

“We’re with them all the time, which is fine. I like Shiro, not Keith so much, but I miss my two best buds. I feel like I haven’t gotten to see you guys that much.”

“Ah, Lance! I’m sorry you feel that way.” Hunk frowned, remembering how lonely he felt recently too, “Okay. Just us three tonight.”

“I’ll have to let Matt know.”

“Alright!” Lance fist pumped, “It’s a friend date!”

~~~~~

“I have no idea what this says!”

“Well, obviously. We can’t read Altean smart one.”

“Shut it Pidge!” Lance remarked rudely as he turned the paper in various directions.

Hunk sighed, “Lance, turning the paper upside down won’t magically turn it into English.”

“Pidge! Wasn’t Matt given a tool thingy to read Altean?”

“I already tried to nab it. Matt said he needed it tonight to continue studying.”

“Ugh!” Lance whined as he flopped back on his back dramatically.

Shaking his head, Hunk suggested, “Why don’t we just invite Keith and Shiro? They can read the instructions and join the game.”

“Or!” Lance sat straight up in a heartbeat, “We can tell scary stories!”

“We’re not five Lance,” Pidge commented dryly.

“Why do you always have to ruin my fun?!”

“Okay, how about we let Lance tell one story and then figure out what to do from there?” Hunk suggested, hoping for a compromise.

“…Fine.”

Long thin legs stood up in record time before dimming the room by turning off the top light and setting the only lamp in the room on low light. The story began. A dark, stormy night was the settling as the wind blew and rain was on the horizon. Buzzes and loud clangs echoed through the castle halls before, perfection, his greatest invention was completed.

Pidge interrupted asking if this was based on Frankenstein or Lance’s fascination with the classic toaster. Lance grumbled, saying he never felt so insulted. That ended his short, less than five-minute tale.

“My turn,” the girl exclaimed as she grabbed the desk chair. “Step, step. Several were taken, and then several more. Going through the dark gloomy night. A light breeze passed the lost girl, but besides that, no sound. She’d left her village on a dare, hoping to finally fit in with the other prestige kids. The rustling of leaves accompanied her numerous more footsteps, entering the forest, and becoming long gone from the lights of the village. 

“Click clak, click clak. Her shoes clicked among stones found long the pathway. Click clak, click clak. The sounds repeated as she ventured on. Click clak, click clak. She ran out of stone, no more clicks from her shoes. But. Click clak, click clak. More clicks, she thought? But she ran out of stones to walk on. Click clak, click clak. There it was again. There’s no way she misheard that. Click clak, click clak. From right behind her… Boo!”

Pidge jumped up from her chair, yelling out ‘boo’ with arms stretched out. Lance screeched before latching himself onto Hunk for dear life. Hunk had only flinched from Pidge’s yell and then the sudden tightness of arms squeezing his shoulders, but was otherwise unaffected. Pidge laughed loudly at Lance’s reaction as he started shouting obscenities at her. 

*Slam*

The door flew open to reveal Shiro, Keith, and Matt. The three stopped their antics to see the furious looking Alteans. Keith’s expression turned ferocious as he eyed the two boys, Lance’s arms wrapped around Hunk. If looks could kill, Lance would be dead on the spot. 

“You all were here?” Shiro spoke, trying hard to keep calm though anger seethed beneath the surface. “The bell rang a long time ago. Why are you not in your rooms?”

“We’re having a sleepover.”

‘Lance, please, someone make him stop,’ Hunk pleaded in his mind as the expression on Keith’s face hardened.

Matt pinched the bridge of his nose. “You guys didn’t tell them. Shiro and Keith were worried sick. They had no idea where you were. Shiro couldn’t find Lance and realized when came to ask me that Pidge wasn’t with me. Keith had been heading back to his room when Shiro and I came down here to check. Geez guys.”

“Sorry Shiro…” Lance apologized, not meaning to worry the older Altean.

“Um, I left one of those voice messages for Keith.”

An eyebrow raised, “I never received one.”

“Really? Maybe I did it wrong…”

The fire fairy seemed a bit more relaxed from the response but still felt ready to attack Lance if given the opportunity. Shiro sighed before stomping over and grabbing the lanky human by the back of his shirt.

“We’re leaving. Now. Pidge, go back with Matt.”

“Yes sir.” She answered and rushed out of the room with her brother to avoid any confrontations.

Lance was dragged out of the room. Door shut, leaving just Keith and Hunk. Keith stood by the door while Hunk remained sitting on the floor. With everyone gone, he stood up. Steps were taken around the bed so he was now in talking range of the other male. Hunk observed Keith, noticing he looked ready to blow. Boy, they must have really worried the fairies for Shiro to talk like that for Keith to be brooding.  

“Sorry for worrying you,” the human spoke apologetically, “I really tried to leave a voice message, but I’m not the best with technology, and I’m still getting used to it. I should have just knocked on your door and let you know face to face that they’d be here.”  

Head twisted towards him, purple eyes filled with a rage Hunk had never seen from Keith, let alone be directed at him. He visibly flinched under the heated glare.

“You think I’m mad about that?”

“…What?”

“I know you. If you said you tried to send it, I’d believe you, because that’s how you are. You don’t lie, and you answer anything when asked if you can. You weren’t sick, so why did you have others in your room, and not just one person, but two?”

…What??

“Um, I don’t…”

“Is that a human thing? Spending the night with many people? In your personal room, your  _ personal  _ space?”

Hunk went quiet for a moment, before a thought clicking in, “Um, this is like sharing food and touching isn’t it? The whole only close people can do it?”

Quiet. Keith looked unsure how to answer that. His gaze was scrutinizing. Hunk suddenly felt like one of those frogs being dissected. 

“And this is another of those things that humans are more lenient on.” He stated, not questioned.

“It depends on the person, but most humans don’t mind close friends in their bedrooms. For Lance, Pidge, and I, we play games or tell stories while relaxing in the bedroom.”

“But  _ why _ the bedroom?!” voice exasperated.

Wow, Keith was upset.

“Um, we just grew up thinking it was okay. Our parents are all close and trusted us all so allowed us to hang out in the bedrooms, away from the adults, I guess...” He never gave it much thought.

That answer didn’t help. Keith was still seething underneath as he was trying to take slow breaths;  _ trying _ . It was not working.

“What are you guys? Even with Pidge here, I never see you two get close, but with Lance, he’s always touching you! Before you got sick, when you were sick in bed, and now! A-are, you two…?”

Oh no!

“No! You’ve got the wrong idea! Lance and I are just friends. Friends! Not lovers! We’ve been friends for a long time and are close as in friendship close, not romantic close!”

This was all wrong! Keith couldn’t have the wrong impression. Hunk didn’t want that.

“He was here, in  _ your _ room, and hugging you.”

“What’s wrong with my room? You and I are standing here talking, in my room.”

Wrong words to say, Hunk realized, as he saw Keith go stiff as a board. Feet turned and headed towards the door. Hunk reacted, and didn’t have much time to think of his actions as he gripped one of Keith’s wrists to stop him in his tracks. It worked as purple orbs looked up at him in shock and confusion; seeing a bit of hurt too. That pulled at some heartstrings.

“I am so sorry Keith. I didn’t realize that would upset you so much. If I knew what that would mean here, I wouldn’t have done it… You’re the last person I want to misunderstand.”

The last words were whispered, but Keith still heard them. Calming down a bit more, he asked, “What do humans do with lovers? I mean, what is special, for humans?”

Closing his eyes, Hunk thought a moment. He knew some things of course, but he wanted to be sure to answer Keith the best he could. 

“Let’s see, friends and lovers can hold hands and hug, but it’s more common between lovers. You have special alone time with that person. When I was young, my parents always picked either an evening or one full day to go with each, just the two of them. I was left with a babysitter until I got older. Romantic partners kiss on the lips. My mom kissed me on the forehead and cheeks to show motherly love, but my parents liked to kiss on the mouth. It depends on the couple I guess, but touching, kissing, and dates were big with my parents. It’s hard because I know some stuff can blend, and I’ve never dated anyone.”

“You’ve…never had a partner?” Keith asked, surprise laced in his voice.

“No, I mean. I’m not physically appealing to most. I’m larger in all the wrong places but I am great for bear hugs. I’ve never been asked out and I generally don’t get too close to other people besides my family and my friends Lance and Pidge. Have, uh, you had someone?”

“No.” He shook his head, “The only one I’ve been friends with really is Shiro. He, has helped me a lot in my life, and has always been there for me, but we’ve never seen each other that way. I see him as family.”

“I’m kinda surprised, considering how pretty you are. And you’re really nice too.”

Eyes bulged as pink dusted pale white cheeks. “You think I’m pretty, and nice?”

“Yeah. I’m guessing you haven’t been told that much, huh?”

“No, I… I confess some girls from the town have tried to be sociable with me, but I feel that’s more from my commander-to-be status. It’s one of the most respectable positions that an Altean can hold, so anyone who became my lover would also share a certain amount of pride and respect.”

“That’s…sad. I mean, I agree that position should be respected. You go into war, risking your life for Altea,” Hunk’s expression saddened from the thought. “No one should date someone for that reason. It’s like, disrespecting their hard work because you want to share in the results of it.”

Keith’s hand was still in Hunk’s grasp. Just now realizing it, he let go. “Sorry about that.”

Shaking his head, the Altean replied, “Don’t be. Thank you, for your words. I’ve never heard someone speak like that before. I’m sorry for getting so upset earlier. Humans and Alteans are different, and I need to figure out how to get used to that. It’s not your fault our customs are different and vice versa.”

“You’re fine, no worries. I’m just sorry to offend you like that.” Hunk held out a hand, for a handshake, much like the first day they met. “Truce?”

“Truce??”

“It means to agree to disagree and to try to get along during the times of disagreement.”

Taking his hand, Keith spoke, “Truce.”

They let go. Hunk missed the feeling of Keith’s hand in his own. It was small, almost delicate, but rough in some spots from years of training and fighting. He didn’t mind the rough spots; quite the opposite.

“You should probably try to rest. You were just sick earlier today. I’d hate for you to be feeling unwell again.”

“You’re right. I think I am starting to feel a bit sleepy.” Hunk replied before a small yawn escaped, “Thanks for staying with me this morning. I really appreciate it.”

“You’re welcome. By the way, before we fell back asleep the first time, you mentioned something about feeling safe if I stayed. What did you mean? Were you scared of something?”

Huh? Had he said that? He remembers Keith touching his face and hand, then when Pidge visited, but saying that…?

“I don’t know. I don’t remember saying it to be honest.”

“Hopefully it was nothing then,” the fairy gave a reassuring smile, “Now, let’s get some rest.”

“That sounds like a great plan.”

“Um,” Keith seemed to hesitate for a moment as he looked to the side in thought before staring straight into Hunk’s eyes. “Do you have plans tomorrow? If you’re feeling well I mean.”

Huh? Was Keith, blushing?

“No, I don’t.”

“Would you… like to visit the town… with me? Just us?”

This sounded like a date. The way Keith suddenly seemed shy and asking if it could just be them. There’s no way he means it like that, right?

“Yeah, I’d like that. Sounds fun.” Hunk offered a grin. He really did think spending the day with Keith would be fun. He always liked being around the Altean.

“Do you want to leave after breakfast? We can eat before heading out I figured.”

Hunk nodded, thinking that was best. They both gave their good nights after as Keith exited the bedroom. Door closed, Keith leaned against it letting out a small sigh and a tiny smile tugged at his lips. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weird dreams haunt Hunk at night. Pidge's brother Matt goes missing and she does all she can in hopes of finding him. Lance is along for the ride as Pidge finds something of interest in her brother's room that takes the three of them to a place no one could have ever imagined. Hunk may have joined to help Pidge, but along the way, he'll find romance and the meaning to his dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes at the end of the chapter.

 

The day was cloudy just like any other. Fabric was tugged at in hopes of making it a little straighter. Buttons clasped together and collar folded to finish his appearance. The mirror revealed a short sleeve button down shirt with a yellow, light gray, and white checkered like pattern along with black pants to match. Feeling nervous, fingers played with the ends of his shirt as he waited for Keith to come. Keith sent a message this morning saying he’d come pick him up. It was almost time.

As if on que, a knock rang out through the room. The door opened to reveal non other than Keith who wore a red sleeveless shirt that exposed his pale arms and muscles. He also wore black pants but his were much tighter around his legs than Hunk’s were. Most days, Keith wore his uniform around the castle. Even when sick, he had woken up to see the fairy in his normal attire. This was totally different, and enough to cause red to paint his tanned cheeks and feel uncomfortable in certain nether regions.

“Wow,” Keith whistled, “That looks good on you.”

“I think you look better.” Words were out before he had a chance to filter them. It was almost worth it as Keith’s face was instantly bright pink.

“…You ready?”

“Yup!”

They left down the hall, not saying a word as embarrassment still lingered in their minds. It was soon forgotten as the dining hall came into view. Getting food could always feel like a hassle if it was normal dining hours. This was one of those times. Trays were grabbed and both were luckily able to get through the line and obtain food without being scathed. Not many spots were open inside but Keith suggested the outdoor patio, and now they sat outside by the gardens while enjoying their meal.

“It’s a surprise to see you two here so early.” A familiar voice sounded by their table. They looked to see Shiro with his food; just Shiro. Lance was not with him, which Hunk found odd.

“Good morning Shiro.” Hunk greeted, “Is Lance not with you today?”

“I think I scared him last night. He decided to hang out with Pidge today.”

Keith hadn’t said much as he continued eating. He hadn’t missed the smirk directed at him when Shiro first walked up because of his outfit and how he gave Shiro the stank eye back.

“What are you both up to today?” Shiro asked, still standing, not taking a seat.

Keith answered, “We’re going into town. I’m going to show Hunk around.”

“Sounds nice. Have a fun date kids.”

Hunk had been in the middle of drinking water and almost spit. Shiro laughed as he turned around and walked back inside. Silence stretched on again as they munched on their morning goodies, not daring to add any embarrassments that have already occurred within a short amount of time. Despite the bit of nervousness that had been present, a sense of tranquility settled as they ate and enjoyed the view of the gardens.

“It really is beautiful out here,” Hunk murmured as he scanned the gardens, catching the attention of the other male. “I’m not usually much of an outdoors guy, but everything here just shines in a way I’ve never seen at home. Not that I went outside much anyway since I normally was either at home studying or cooking at my family’s restaurant.”

“Do you like to cook?”

Hunk turned his focus to see Keith’s violet orbs light up in curiosity. “Yeah, I love cooking. I’ve been cooking since I was a kid when my mom taught me basic recipes. Out of everything, baking is my favorite. I like to bake desserts and see faces be lit up as they eat what I cooked. Creating something out of other things to make a personal creation and bring joy to people is what makes cooking so great to me.”

Lips upturned as he listened to the human get excited over the topic. Hands gestured through the air as he told the story and enjoyment the activity brought to him; face beaming in excitement.

“I decided to try going to school for it. There’s a program at a university I applied for that’s excellent, and I couldn’t believe when I made it.”

Frowning in confusion, Keith prompted, “University? What is that?”

“Oh! It’s a higher educational institute. They offer knowledge and training to become specialized in various areas available.”

“It sounds similar to how I became a soldier and my current commander drills.”

“…I guess?” Hunk really had no idea.

Chair legs screeched across the stone patio as Keith stood. “Ready to go? Looks like we’re both finished.”

Nodding, Hunk followed suit and they dropped off their trays before exiting the castle to once more follow the path to town as they had to do so before. The walk was quiet as the human took in the sights; the trees, rustling leaves, all of the green. Despite the sun still being hidden above the clouds, the nature around them was lush and healthy. Though, with a close look, he could tell a couple of the leaves had brown at the tips.

The town was right in front of the them now as a sign was placed by the entrance into the village; most likely saying ‘Welcome to Altea’. Of course, it was only a guess as Hunk couldn’t read it. As they entered, all the shops and homes were either carved into the trunks or jutted out a bit with parts built from bark. Restaurants, snack shops, activities, and shops lined all through several trees along with homes intertwined in. Amazed was the best way to describe what he felt. It was hard to use words when gazing along the strips of establishments, before looking up in wonder at the colored lanterns. Hunk remembered seeing them when they flew in the first day, but still enjoyed the lights sprawling all across the tree village.

“What do you think?” A smirk visible on the fairy’s pale face. Hunk noticed and smiled, despite knowing he was being teased for his astonished face towards the village.

“It’s wonderful.”

“Good,” Keith grinned. “I have a couple of ideas of things we could do. But, how about we walk around first, see what’s here and we can go from there. I do have a surprise for lunch so sorry but you can’t choose that.” This time, Hunk groaned in dissatisfaction as Keith chuckled. “If we’re still out by then, you can choose dinner.”

“Deal!”

Laughter sounded before Keith began to escort Hunk around. There were nice sit-down restaurants obviously aimed for the more romantic couples, or maybe special occasions. The snack shops were more like fast food chains for humans as the food was made quickly and anyone could go. Hunk assumed it was much healthier as the Altean went into a few nutritional details. He would probably cry if he knew half of the crap humans ate…

All the stores that offered services or sold goods were small, which was no surprise as that everything had to fit in the trees. The shops varied from home décor, to phones/coms, to anything for personalization such as clothes and hairs cuts, and the list went on. It was all not too different from what humans offered each other.

The day passed as the duo continued to explore along with sharing good conversations and jokes. Kids ran passed them, laughing and having a good time with one another. They almost bumped into Keith and Hunk but swerved before any collisions happened. It wasn’t missed, the odd looks they gave Keith, and the scared ones directed at Hunk. Them being afraid of the human was sad, but the conversation of his similarities to the Galra was not forgotten in his mind. Scared, terrified…

**Being terrified of you. It’s not a first, is it?**

That voice again. No…

**The kids you grew up with, did they give you the same looks? Terrified, fear filled ones? Or were they the looks of disgust?**

Memories played, almost like on autopilot. Crying in the bathroom stall as children laughed at him. Fat. So fat. He could kill someone just by sitting on them was what they’d say. No one could love him or his hideous form…

**That’s right. That’s all you are. You are** **_nothing_ ** **.**

“Hunk!”

Keith’s frantic voice pulled him out of his trance. Looking, he realized his feet almost led him off the edge of the trees, one of the few places not having railings of any kind. Gasping, he back peddled until right next to the fairy. Shallow breaths escaped his mouth. What happened? He had been walking by Keith’s side just a moment ago, right?

Fingers brushed his lower arm, causing the hysteria to subside as he looked down at the other. Purple orbs held concern mixed with fear.

“Are you okay? What happened Hunk?”

“I-I don’t know,” was stammered out. A hand went to his head as a pounding started. “My head hurts.”

“Here,” gently, Keith took Hunk’s other hand in his own and led him to a bench. “Rest here. I’ll go get something for your headache. I’m pretty sure our medicines will work closely with yours. Matt suggested we were similar with our inner biology. Will you be okay for a moment as I go?”

Swallowing thick spit build up, Hunk honestly didn’t know. He was still in a bit of shock, but his head was pounding more by the second, so he offered a nod; not sure if he could effectively formulate words. Squeezing his fingers swiftly, Keith let go to head over to the nearest medicine shop, which was luckily within eyesight of where Hunk sat.

**See? You can’t even stop yourself from being a nuisance to your friends. What a disgrace you are.**

Both palms now pressed against his forehead. Stop…

**Never. Not until you’re** **_dead_ ** **.**

“Enough.”

Something bumped against Hunk’s head. Next thing he noticed, the voice was gone along with the headache. What? Looking up, he saw an elderly Altean woman. She noticed his stare and her serious features softened.

“Are you alright child?”

“Yeah, but, how did you…?”

“Do not concern yourself over that,” She waved her hand as she took a seat next to him. “You will find out soon enough.”

What does that mean? He didn’t ask, assuming he wouldn’t get an answer from trying a second time.

“You are one of the outside visitors, yes? I assumed from not seeing wings on your back.”

“That’s correct ma’am.”

“Oh, so respectful,” She chuckled lightly. “Thank you for your kindness. How about I tell you a story as thanks?”

“Oh, there’s really no need…”

“Nonsense!” She cut off, “Besides, it is rude to turn down an act of kindness towards another.”

“Um, alright,” Hunk agreed, knowing he was not going to win this argument. She reminded him a lot of his own grandmother.

“Have you heard of the war taking place now and how it began?”

“Yes, the princess told my friends and I about it.”

“How about the absence of yellow quintessence?”

Hesitating, Hunk answered, “Yeah, my friend Keith told me.”

“Excellent. I’m glad to hear he has another friend. He always seems so lonely. It is not surprising, he has had a hard life.”

This caught the human’s attention. “What do you mean?”

“That is not my story to tell. Maybe when he is ready, he will tell. I think out of anyone, you would be the one he would tell.”

“I don’t understand.”

“You will, one day.” She hummed, “Now, let me tell you a legend, a myth. Many believe this tale to be false, that there is no real hope.

“The war began and yellow quintessence was lost to us. We could no longer control it or have the ability to sense it in the environment around us. Some believe the yellow quintessence withdrew itself for protection from the corruption while others feel abandoned by its absence. The reason for its disappearance is unknown. However, before the last of the yellow quintessence went away, one of the ancient welders had a vision. Many had faith for it to be true for many moons and seasons, but over time, they lost hope and believed it to be nothing but a farce, a passing fairy tale that is no longer told to children, and most of even your friend’s, Keith’s, generation know not of it.”

“What is the tale?” Hunk asked, fascination growing.

“The tale is this. That someone will be chosen. The yellow quintessence will choose one of pure heart and kindness towards others, despite many hardships. A soul that worries and cares always, even for those the chosen one does not know. Those are some guessed qualities. I am not sure exactly who the chosen one might be, but, if I had to guess, they would have a strong presence, one that shines like the sun.”

“This Altean hasn’t come yet?” the human questioned, a sinking feeling forming in the pit of his stomach, “I’m not sure how much I should know, but I do know this town is dying. I haven’t been here long, but I can see it. The sun never shines, and the leaves are beginning to change. What will happen, if this tale isn’t real?”

“I have hope.” The woman spoke as she looked to the dark gray skies. “The quintessence has always provided for and helped us before. The point of history is to learn from it, yet, from all of the times we have made it through, we Alteans still doubt and begin to lose faith.”

“Hunk!”

Hearing his name, he saw Keith running towards them. Smiling, Hunk waved back, only, he then noticed that he was sitting alone. His head turned in multiple directions but didn’t see her anywhere. Where did she go?

Keith took a seat next to the human on the bench and took out the meds and water. “These are pain relievers. They should help with your headache.”

Focusing again on the present, Hunk took the bottled water and pills. His head wasn’t really hurting anymore, but he was not sure if he saw an older woman sit next to him or not and might have hallucinated the whole conversation…… Yep, he popped them in his mouth.

“Thank you.”

“How are you doing?”

The nervous tone visibly stood out to the human’s ears. Guilt swept through him at the thought of worrying the Altean so much. Still, he had no idea what just happened during the past at least ten minutes or so.

“I’m feeling much better. I guess some sitting and medicine was all I needed.” He smiled but it didn’t quite meet his eyes. Keith noticed. “And, thanks, for taking care of me Keith.”

Turning away, cheeks darkened a bit. “It’s no problem. As long as you’re okay, that’s all that matters. I’ll take care of you however many times you need it.”

Now Hunk felt shy as he was unused to comments like that. Not even Lance or Pidge say those things. Granted, he knew they’d help him anytime if needed and if they could, but it was completely different to vocalize it.

“Um, are you hungry? We have been walking around quite a bit. We could get lunch now if you feel up to it.”

“Yeah, that sounds like a good idea.” Hunk nodded, “What did you have planned?”

“You’ll just have to wait and see,” was answered along with a playful smirk.

“Not even a hint?” Hunk tried.

“Nope!”

The human tried his best to beg as he placed his hands together along with a ‘pleeeeease’, which only resulted in a laugh followed by a ‘come on dork’ as they got to their feet. It was all silly banter but they seemed to enjoy how more comfortable they had already become during the morning.

Keith led them in front of what looked like a fancier sit down restaurant, but not too fancy of course. A few couples were scarce around the place but otherwise was empty. The design was going for a maroon mixed with gold accents look. Gold outlined flowers danced over the walls to give an elegant design but bright lights helped it to feel more comfortable and not so fancy.

A waitress gave a warm greeting before escorting them to a table by a window. Sitting, Hunk looked outside to see beyond the tree village out into the nearby fields of flowers and lush green grass that could be seen as far as the eye could see. It was a beautiful sight. Where were they? Where had Hunk and his friends ended up? Were they even on Earth still, or was this some sort of alternate dimension? How was any of this possible? How could scenery like that be so stunning?

“Do you like it? The view?”

“Yeah, it’s breathtaking.”

“Good. I made sure to reserve this seat. It’s one of the best in the whole restaurant.”

Surprised, Hunk looked over to see a shy yet pleased looking Keith as he also stared out the window. When he thought about it, this really felt like a date to the human; the way he was asked, how the day had gone so far, and now sitting in a nice place with an even nicer view, and he wasn’t just talking about the scenery outside.

The Altean never dressed like that from what Hunk had observed, but, he had only been in his uniform the whole time. This could be normal wear for him. It was hard to tell. The fairies around town wore many types of styles that seemed personalized so who knows. How could he possibly ask? If it wasn’t meant as that and Keith was only doing as ordered by the princess… Pain seeped into his chest along with a frown that formed.

Noticing something off in his demeanor, the Altean asked, “Are you alright Hunk?... Are you feeling unwell?”

Quickly shaking his head, he answered, “No, I’m not sick.”

That’s true, his head was fine. But, he wasn’t sure about being alright. Why did he always get nervous around Keith, or embarrassed, yet, feel so happy and content just by being near him? Hunk didn’t understand what he was feeling. He’s never felt this way towards anyone. It was so sudden. He only had known Keith for maybe a week, or more? How much time had passed? That didn’t matter.

A hand covered one of Hunk’s. Odd, Keith held one of Hunk’s hands earlier too when he wasn’t well. For not being one to touch much, Keith touched him more than he saw him touch anyone else, or any Altean touch anyone for that mattered. It wasn’t hard to miss how no one in the village shared physical contact. He observed it out of curiosity from what Keith had told on skin sensitivity. It proved to be true, only, Keith touched him and he let Hunk touch him too; each other’s hands, faces, and even hug.

A slight squeeze was given. “Hunk, you can talk to me about anything, if you want to. I do not want you to feel forced but if there’s anything on your mind, you are welcome to speak with me any time.”

Maybe, he should talk to Keith about this; the touching, the feelings. He wasn’t sure. On the one hand, he was afraid of scaring him away, but, he had no right to keep secrets. If there’s something bothering Hunk about Keith, good or bad, Keith has a right to know. For better or worse.

**You think he would ever accept someone like you?**

That persistent, annoying voice. It usually gave the bulky male chills, but this time, he just felt irritated.

“Yes.” Hunk wasn’t sure who he completely answered in that one word, Keith or the voice in his head, but his eyes had been solely focused on the Altean in front of him as he spoke. Words flowed as he continued, “I think I would really like to talk to you about something today if that’s okay. I’m not sure how you will respond, but it’s important to me, and I feel you have a right to know. After lunch though.”

No regrets.

“…Okay.” Voice thick with confusion from the cryptic message but didn’t press as the waitress came.

They ordered their food and received it quickly after. The rest of lunch was relatively quiet but they partook in some conversation here and there, such as what Hunk thought of the town. He confessed to finding it cute and really enjoyed the tour. A look of distaste was received from the word cute, but Keith’s reaction was funny regardless and they were Hunk’s honest thoughts. The village was pleasant in many ways.

Food was gone too quickly. Keith paid before leaving the restaurant.

“Sorry you had to pay Keith,” Hunk apologized, “I’ll pay you back sometime, somehow. It might not be with money but maybe I can cook for you or something.”

The look the fairy gave him was strange. It was almost like last night when Keith was trying to figure out what Lance was to Hunk, but this felt a bit different; not angry for one, but not happy either.

“…I know a place we can go to talk.”

His demeanor changed; it was noticed in an instant. Before he could question it, Keith already began to flutter slowly towards the area in his mind. The human didn’t know where they were going, but followed silently. Something was off. Hunk couldn’t place it. Had he said or done something again?

**Probably.**

Shut up voice!

**You always screw up everything. Break anything you touch.**

Ignoring it to the best of his ability, he marched on. Though he was not sure what changed with Keith, he hoped to help fix it, or tell what was on his mind without making the Altean fly for the hills. Telling one’s feelings was scary. The thought of losing Keith because of them weighed on his shoulders, but he wouldn’t keep the secret, he refused to. Keith had a right to know.

They walked up a hidden path up far above the village before making it to the front of a tree trunk. Markings grazed all over, making pictures to follow the outside of an engraved entryway. There was not a real doorway, but only a carved picture of one. The floor leading up to the door also contained images all over. It felt from another time; art depicting life as it used to be before the war, with peace and tranquility.    

“What is this place?”

“You probably don’t know but there’s this legend. It’s about the yellow quintessence and the possibility of it returning.”

“Is this that story about a vision? The vision saying someone will be chosen to wield it?”

Turning, Keith gave a shocked expression. “You know about it?”

“I don’t know about this tree but I was just told the story not too long ago. You went to get medicine. An older Altean woman came and told me.”

“But, only those who work at the castle know the story. It’s been banned in the town and cannot be told to the villagers. No one in the town should know of it.”

Staring, Hunk shared his stunned look as they tried to soak in the information and how Hunk could have possibly known.

“Couldn’t she have been a soldier at one point?”

“All who work for the castle are able to retire and stay. It’s not like they have to stay at the castle when they retire, but most do because it is more comfortable than trying to live in the town. She could have been someone from the castle visiting the town, but even so, most at the castle today do not even know of it. It’s in an old book and I was lucky to find it by chance one day. It was hidden away and I asked Princess Allura about it. Even if some do know of the myth, we are not supposed to share it. So, whoever it is, should not have told you in the village.”

“I…I don’t know Keith. It was weird how it happened because she was sitting next to me. I then heard you call out and waved back. When I looked again, she was gone.”

“Hmmm…” He hummed, “I’m not sure either. I’ll see if I can find out who it might have been. Until then, I can tell you more about this tree since there is not much we can do now.”

“Okay.”

“After the vision, the same man who had that vision, came to this tree to prepare this place. It’s said the one from the vision will come here to be chosen. The markings show no sign of the legend, only how life used to be, and the hopes of how life will become in the future.”

“Wow,” the human breathed out as he once more observed the pictures adorning the tree all around the marked-out entryway.

_ Soon. Soon… _

The other voice now. The much more pleasant, kinder one. It’s odd, the voices he’d began to hear in his head. At first, he thought it was just his subconscious talking, but each day that passed, the strength of the them grew and almost felt real, but he can’t really explain it; to others or himself. 

“I wanted to show you this place and tell you the story of hope. I do not believe in it personally, but it sounds nice. I like this location. It’s private, away from society. I thought you might like it, and, I wanted to show you before we spoke about what’s on your mind.”

“Oh…” That made Hunk nervous. But, no regrets.

Keith took a seat on the carved floor. “Would you like to talk here?”

“Um, sure.” Hunk nodded but didn’t sit down. He felt too anxious to join Keith.

The leaves rustled in a light breeze that passed through. Again, Hunk caught the bit of brown at the tips of the mostly green leaves. Some might think the fall season is coming here, but not to him. The nature looked different from fall just coming, but felt more that death was approaching for these trees. Could nothing be done to save this place?

Thoughts filtering out a little, Hunk knew he was nervous when his mind tried to wander towards other topics. Violet spheres waited patiently for the tanned male to begin speaking. Hunk realized he had never felt so afraid in his life; this was worse than the cooking test to get into college. How would things go? How would Keith respond? What would happen from here? 

_ It’s okay. Believe in yourself. Trust him. _

Despite the fear, despite being faced with the unknown and how Keith might respond, he made up his mind. Chocolate orbs looked down at Keith. Offering his hand, the fairy looked confused but took it and got to his feet. Hunk kept the hand in his before grasping the other pale hand as well; now holding both in his own. Pale cheeks brightened slightly but nothing was said as he continued to wait.

“Coming here was the most life changing experience I’ve ever had. I never imagined Alteans existed, let alone being able to meet any and become friends with them.” Hunk almost missed the hidden flinch from Keith as he looked to the ground. Hunk wasn’t sure what to think, but pressed on. “I don’t know Shiro or Allura very well, but I’m glad I’ve been able to meet all of you. Keith, thank you for all you’ve done for me, and my friends. Lance and Pidge are like family, almost like the siblings I never had, so I know I am pretty close with them. But, I feel different with you.”

Keith’s gaze shot up to meet Hunk’s eyes; giving a look that seemed almost, hopeful?

“I don’t really know how to explain it. I’ve never felt this way towards anyone. I feel nervous, yet happy. I mean both of those in the best way. I want to try hard and impress you, but not be a burden to you. It’s hard to describe what I’m feeling, but I know I’ve never felt this before. I like you, a lot Keith.”

Words stopped as Hunk’s mind stopped working; realization dawning on him from what was spoken.

Hands came to cup both of Hunk’s cheeks. The look on Keith’s face, it was that unreadable expression from yesterday, while Hunk had been resting in bed. There was a glint in those dark eyes that made his heart pound.

No words were uttered as Hunk gently felt his face being pulled down. Keith met it as he lifted himself off the ground with his wings. Before Hunk could try to guess what was happening, a new softness overtook his lips.

A kiss. He was receiving a kiss from Keith.

He really liked Keith. It became more apparent when the words had been admitted out loud, and now as they shared their first kiss. Was this really happening to him? Please say this isn’t a dream!

Getting his wits together, Hunk pushed against him lightly as hands rested on his hips and began to brush his lips back. Tender, sweet touches moved along tanned skin as Keith explored his face and neck with wondering digits. Hunk’s breath hitched a bit from the contact. A smirk grew on the Altean’s wanton lips.

Daring, a tongue came out and poked at the opposing lips, asking for entry. Surprised, Hunk open his lips from the unexpected touch, but groaned as Keith’s tongue explored his crevice. Touching every place, trying to memorize every corner, every part. Tongues swirled as they touched and danced while pale arms snaked around the human’s neck to become closer. Hunk’s tongue pushed back playfully as he allowed himself to fall into the sensations.

This lasted for several minutes before both finally pulled away to catch their breath. Hot air mixed and gazes met as they allowed themselves to just stare as they took in the new development of what occurred.

“…Tree.”

“Huh?” Hunk hummed as his mind started to clear, trying to focus what was being told to him.

“Let’s go by the tree,” Keith murmured, lips finding their way by Hunk’s ear, “Let’s sit together.”

“O-Okay.”

He stammered and mentally cursed as he found a very amused but pleased Keith guiding him over to sit in front of the engraved doorway; the human’s back comfortably leaning against the wood as the Altean seated himself on Hunk’s lap. His side leaned into the large male’s front so the wings would not be pressed anywhere uncomfortably. Black hair tickled a tanned chin as Keith adjusted to lay his head on the other’s chest. Arms wrapped around thin hips as Hunk sighed contently. This was nice.

“I’m glad… I’m glad you feel the same way.” The fairy spoke softly, as if afraid to ruin the moment.

“Me too. I honestly thought this wouldn’t be possible. I mean, most people don’t particularly find me attractive, and since you’re like the most attractive person I’ve ever met, I really thought you’d never like me that way.”

Changing positions, Keith now looked into Hunk’s eyes with a smile. “Of course I like you. How could I not? You’re the nicest person I have ever known, and anyone who says you’re not physically appealing has something wrong with their eyes. You… You’re handsome.”

Both of their faces lit up enough that they could probably glow along with the stringed lanterns above them. Coughing, he continued, “I’m guessing you weren’t aware based on the comment earlier and us talking now, but I had intended for this to be a date. That’s why I chose lunch where I did and paid.”

“Wait, really?! I mean, it did feel like one, but I was afraid to assume because I’m not used to this. I’ve never been asked out before, and I didn’t want to insult you by assuming.”

“Insult me?” Chuckling, Keith replied, “I was more insulted when you said you’d pay me back for lunch. Glad we got that sorted.”

“Oh! So that’s why you were sulking.”

“I was not sulking!”

“Keith, you were totally sulking.”

Unintentionally, he pouted a bit as he crossed his arms. Hunk rumbled in laughter. Keith was just so…

“Adorable,” He nuzzled his face into the fairy’s neck which earned him a squeak in surprise. “How can you be so cute?”

“Not funny,” Keith tried to seem mad, but turned lax as his fingers ran through Hunk’s hair. “Your hair is soft.”

“Thank the Atlean Shampoo.”

Silence stretched between them. The sound of nature was relaxing as no words needed to be said to just enjoy one another’s company. Fingers touched each other in tranquil motions; learning more about the other’s face, hair, arms, chest, and sides, but never going lower. The brushes weren’t meant to be sexual.

The day grew on as the sun began to set in the horizon. Despite knowing they’d soon have to return, neither budged. Did the day truly have to end yet?

Sparks of light shifted near them out of the blue. Keith’s gaze moved towards the new brightness that hadn’t been there before as Hunk ‘wow’d’.

“Fireflies?”

“They used to say fireflies would come here. They are sort of a symbol of light, according to the history text, so it seems ironic they would show up here, but from all the times I’ve visited, I’ve never seen them come out.”

“Did you ever come when it was getting later like this?”

“Yes, I did before the time schedule changed by the bell. I wonder why they’ve come now?”

Standing, the two observed the wandering lights that surrounded the area they stood in. Slowly, they began to come close to Hunk before comfortably landing on different parts of his clothes.

“Aww! They’re so cute!”

“Wow, they really like you Hunk,” Keith snorted, “You could make a new fashion statement.”

“Maybe I will!” the human grinned, fireflies continued to fly around him; not finding much room to land now. “You know, this like never happened at home. You’re lucky to have one of these little guys land on you. I’m surprised how much they like me. This kind of reminds me of this song called Fireflies by Owl City. I love that song. Though, he talks about wanting to put fireflies in jars, and I’d rather not do that. I prefer to watch them be free.”

Ringing was heard in the distance from the bell, indicating it was time to head back. The fireflies left and disappeared below the trees after the noise sounded.

“I guess we won’t get to have dinner out tonight,” Keith mused, “But next time we go out, you can pick where you want to eat. Does that sound alright?”

“Yep!” a smile plastered along his face before taking one of the Altean’s hands in his own. “Should we head back?”

Keith smiled back along with giving a nod. Their fingers intertwined and they walked towards the castle grounds for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading! Finally got some romantic action! Hope you liked the chapter and thanks for visiting! Let me know what you thought :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weird dreams haunt Hunk at night. Pidge's brother Matt goes missing and she does all she can in hopes of finding him. Lance is along for the ride as Pidge finds something of interest in her brother's room that takes the three of them to a place no one could have ever imagined. Hunk may have joined to help Pidge, but along the way, he'll find romance and the meaning to his dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes at the end of the chapter.

 

Rain poured outside; splashing hard against the ground. It had been a few days since Hunk confessed. After coming back to the castle hand-in-hand, teasing was sure to ensue, and it most definitely did. Pidge and Lance had apparently betted on who would confess, with Pidge winning and now planning to make Lance her guinea pig for one of her studies. Hunk didn’t want to know. Shiro mainly patted Keith on the head along with giving a happy smile for them. Surprisingly, no teasing came from the Altean, and Hunk could tell Keith was grateful. 

They had ventured out to town one other time after and Hunk picked a cozy spot with fast food but multiple types of drinks. It was fun and Hunk learned Keith was a huge fan of strawberry. Peaches were more of his thing. Unhealthy food was not something Keith was fond of, which was why he had yet to try the Altean pancakes until Hunk made him the morning after they got together. Despite displeasure being written all over his face, he still took a bit and had a mumbled a ‘not bad’, which counteracted how his eyes brightened up during the bite.

Dark gray painted the sky as Hunk slept under the sheets. Rain and thunderstorms usually caused him to feel sleepy, which meant he got more sleep on days he had no classes when storms ensued. This was no different. His body woke him up two hours prior to use the restroom but immediately fell back into the comfort and warmth of his bed.

It was still hard to get up in the mornings and the bags underneath his eyes grew again. This dream was different from the others. It still started in the black void, but this time, screams rang out. Pleas for help and to make it stop. Make what stop? What was happening?

Yells of terror and feet scrambling away from the source, filled his ears.  Words of ‘run’ and ‘save yourselves’ echoed along the inner core of his mind. No matter how hard Hunk tried to cover his ears or close his eyes in hopes of blocking it out, the noises became louder.

**You see. This is going to happen and there’s nothing you can do. The Alteans will die. It will be your fault because you can’t save anyone. You’re too worthless.**

“Stop it!” Hunk screamed out into the bleak space.

**No. You will suffer. Then I will find you. And when I do,** **_I will kill you!_ **

Body lurched forward before the movement caused him to fall out of the bed. Coughs, rough pants escaped his mouth as he tried to catch his breath. Pupils dilated. His gaze met the floor in a hazy manner as he got to his hands and knees.

What is….going on? What’s wrong with him? These dreams? It’s getting worse every day. This isn’t normal.

His memory became fuzzy as he pulled himself to his feet with the side of the bed and staggered to the bathroom. The mirror revealed dark lines becoming prominent under brown eyes and face holding a new level of paleness. He looked sick and sleep deprived. The thought of showering and getting ready for the day sounded like the worst thing he could possibly do right now, but somehow, going back to bed sounded even worse.

Not sure what to do, he exited the bathroom before taking a seat in the desk chair; zoning out by watching the rain sprinkle outside the window. What had he been dreaming about? Of course he couldn’t remember. He never did. Was it something about this place that was making him dream? No, he was dreaming before he came, it just intensified when he arrived.

Should he just stay in today? But, sleeping was the last option he wanted to take. If he did, it would take him back to…to….to what? He wasn’t sure, but fear crept in at the thought of closing his eyes again.

Knocks rang as a presence on the other side of his door made itself known. Briefly, he debated if he wanted to answer or pretend to be asleep in hopes of not socializing with anyone right now. That didn’t sound like Hunk, but, he sure didn’t feel like himself. However, it was most likely Keith, and somehow, that hope gave him the energy to stand and approach the door.

Opening revealed as he had guessed. Keith was on the other side wearing a red tee shirt with black thin swirls to give the shirt a simple design along with jeans. Violet orbs quickly held concern probably not just for the fact that Hunk was still in his pajamas, but also by the bags and paleness; if Hunk had to guess.

“Good morning Hunk. How are you feeling? You look ill.” The Altean softly spoke as he held one of the human’s hands. It was warm.

“I didn’t sleep well last night,” Hunk confessed, eyes glanced downward. “I’ve been dreaming a lot again and last night was pretty bad. I don’t know what I dreamed about but I don’t think it was good. I, uh, kinda fell out of bed this morning.”

“Are you okay?!” Keith started to check Hunk’s head for injuries by fluttering above him enough to get a good look.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I didn’t hit my head or anything. I more just feel exhausted.”

“Do you want to stay in your room and rest? I can bring breakfast.”

“I wouldn’t mind staying in but sleeping is the last thing I want to do.” Hunk admitted before he mumbled in question, “I know bedrooms are personal and stuff, but would you stay with me? I mean, just to hang out in my room. I don’t really feel up to going out, but the thought of staying alone…” He didn’t finish his words. He couldn’t. Remembering something was on the tip of his tongue, yet so out of reach.

Feet landed on the ground after finishing his examination of Hunk’s head. “Yes, I can. We are together, so it’s more appropriate to hang out in our bedrooms for private time. I mean, it doesn’t have to be anything sexual. Just spending time together in general.”

Normally Hunk would have laughed or teased Keith a bit for the private/sexual comment, but even that he didn’t feel up to as his energy felt drained.

“Um,” Keith spoke again, “I was thinking, maybe the castle doctor should take a look at you.”

“Huh?” Castle doctor? It makes sense that there should be some sort of doctor here, but it still sounded odd. Should he call him the fairy doctor?

“You’ve had a lot of sleeping problems since arriving. He might be able to figure out what’s wrong and how we could fix it.”

“I suppose it couldn’t hurt.”

Gently, Keith took hold of Hunk’s other hand as he smiled tenderly. “For now, let’s just focus on getting you to relax. I will see if I can have him come by tonight. Until then, I will go get breakfast for you. Do you mind if I eat in your room with you? I haven’t eaten yet myself.”

“Huh? It’s almost lunch time and you haven’t had anything? You’re usually so punctual about your meals. Is everything okay?” Hunk asked in worry.

“Yes, everything is fine. There was a bit of Galra activity closer to the town’s vicinity than it’s been in a long time. They are always active of course along the ground, but there was some airborne this time. I went out to investigate with a squad. We found them and put a stop to them before anything could happen.”

Fingers squeezed in the hold. “I’m glad you’re safe Keith.”

The words were soft spoken but rang volumes to the Altean’s ears as he blushed. Hopping in the air, he touched his lips to Hunk’s briefly before just as quickly returning to the ground.

“I will always be careful. I have you that I need to come back to after all.” Now Hunk’s face mirrored Keith’s. A kiss pecked his cheek. “I will be back soon. How about you take a nice shower or bath? That might help relax you.”

“Yeah, alright.” Hunk nodded. He returned the gesture and planted a big kiss on top of the fairy’s head, in his hair. “See you soon.”

Keith was gone a moment later and Hunk shut the door, making sure to leave it unlocked in case he came back and he had yet to leave the bathroom. He’d feel bad to leave Keith standing outside his door just because his bath wasn’t completed.

Running water was the only sound in the background, working to fill the bathtub. Pajamas were discarded in the dirty clothes bin. A new outfit of a cozy white tee shirt, underwear, and sweatpants sat folded on top of the closed toilet seat.

When ready, he slowly lowered himself until his body was completely submerged, except for his head, which laid back on the tub side. He was more of a shower guy most days, but even he couldn’t deny the perks of taking a hot, steamy bath from time to time. A sigh escaped as he began to feel any tension melt away from the smooth lapses of the water against his skin. Eyes closed as he momentarily let his mind wander off along with his stress.

Floating, falling. His body felt heavy in the clear water, yet somehow light, like he was being carried to a faraway land. A place where there was peace and it was prosperous. Eyes opening and coming into his view, some Alteans walked along the ground in clearer areas while others flew above the sunflowers. A sunflower field glowed from the orange and red of the setting sun.

Sunflowers. Hunk always liked sunflowers. They were his favorite flower. They reminded him of his grandmother. She passed away when he was young, but every summer he went to visit her in the country, a field of sunflowers decorated the nature past her backyard.

His steps led him through the new scenery of where the Alteans were. He could tell he could not be seen as they went about their everyday lives. What, is this? Suddenly, he remembered being told that the Alteans used to live on the ground, in the sunflower fields, before the war. Was it Allura who told him, or Keith? He couldn’t remember.

As he continued to follow down the path before him, he noticed it was yellow stone. Something buzzed in the back of his mind. Yellow cobblestone? This had been shown to him before, in a dream, before this one. He was aware this had to be a dream because this could not possibly be real otherwise. There was no way he could travel to the past and be invisible in it.

Trekking on, he stopped in front of a castle. It was large in stature and crystal. The structure was similar to Allura’s castle but much larger in scale, and instead of being in a tree, it sat next to one. Steps were carved into the bark, possibly for any Alteans were could not fly yet or perhaps any who were not skilled in flying.

_ Hunk. _

His name was whispered. Feeling dazed, feet took him to the stairs, waiting to be climbed. One step, and then two. He kept going up; following wherever the walkway led him. The way felt long but as he took the final step, he realized the sun had yet to budge in the sky. This was a dream though, so it could pertain to dream logic.

The sight in front of him was familiar, for he had seen it only a few days ago, with Keith. This was where they confessed. The wooden floor beneath his feet and a carved entryway along with images of the Alteans in peace. Why was this here? Hunk got the assumption this was created after the war began, but according to this dream, it already existed.

A strong gust of wind whipped past Hunk, causing him to blink.

He blinked again.

Oh no…

The sky turned almost black. Looking down, he was far from the ground and in the trees. His sight then saw it. Everything becoming destroyed. It almost looked like the village and trees were burning, but no, they were more like melting, from some kind of black mist; black gunk.

_ Hurry Hunk! _

Her voice. Hurry what? What should he do? He must help the villagers!

_ Make your choice. You have a choice you must make. _

“What choice?!” Hunk bellowed out into the air, desperately seeking answers.

Rain began to fall. It was a different kind of rainfall. It didn’t hurt him, but it helped to melt everything in the village it touched. The leaves burned away from the acid rain and the stems began to turn black.

**“I finally found you.”**

Recognition swept into his mind alongside fear as the human slowly turned to see the impossible. He was a black silhouette; large in figure unlike any human or Altean Hunk had seen before and glowing light purple eyes. A bulky jagged sword was held in his hand.

Hunk ‘eep’d’, “Oh snickerdoodles.”

**“I have found you.”** He repeated in his booming, authoritative voice, raising his sword’s point to face towards the human.  **“I told you I would come. Now that I have, I will kill you.”**

Hands shot up as he felt his feet backpedal a bit, “C-Can’t we talk about this?”

No words were spoken. Like lightening, the figure was upon him in a moment, sword raised high. Hunk barely had enough time to jump out of the way as the sword came crashing down into the wood.

**“Do you think you can run? You can try weak one, but I will find you. I will always find you. I know where you are. Always.”**

“Wow, that doesn’t sound creepy at all.” Hunk’s voice thick with sarcasm before another squeaked escaped him as he dodged another aim made at him. His feet now stood right by the edge of one of the trees.

“This is the end for you.”

“U-uh…”

Eyes searched frantically, hoping to find a way out of this. Was there no escape?

_ Jump. _

What? Jump?! Are you insane? Hunk had mentally panicked as he saw the figure step closer.

_ You will not die. This is only a dream. You will awaken before you reach the bottom. However, if he touches you, it will be over. For both of us. _

Hunk wasn’t quite sure what she meant by the last part, but seeing has he had no other option by this point, he let his body fall back, feet slipping from the edge.

**“NO!”**

Hunk was gone from that tree and plummeted towards the ground. Wind pushed passed him as he fell. As his body grew closer to the ground, it began to feel similar to how he had arrived here; body going from feeling heavy from water to light from the air, only backwards. Now, the weightlessness from the air began to feel more weighted and like he was being pulled under the water.

He couldn’t breathe.

…..nk

……….unk

…..Hunk.

His name?

“Wake up! Hunk! HUNK!!!”

Who screamed his name? What is….

Slowly blinking, his vision was blurry. White. It was so white. Each flutter of his eyes cleared his sight until he could see.

He was…in the bathroom. Why was he lying down in the bathroom?

Pressure on his chest.

*Pump pump* *pump pump*

In a rhythm; then he coughed out water to the side on the floor.

Gasping, Hunk worked to catch his breath as he realized something. He hadn’t been breathing for a while, and had liquid caught in his throat. Had he almost drowned?

“Hunk!”

The voice caught his attention and he pulled himself to focus and look to who spoke. It was Keith. He’d never seen an expression like that on his face before; panic, terror, pain. So much pain.

“…eith.” He mumbled as he shakily lifted his hand off the ground to touched the porcelain cheek. “Keith, I…”

Speaking was difficult for him. A hand came up over Hunk’s as he desperately held it more firmly to his face. “Hunk, I… Quiznack. I thought I lost you. I-I thought…”

It was missed before, but those words coming out choked like that, Hunk realized tears were streaming down Keith’s face. Panic ran through him as he tried to get up. He succeeded, but nausea coursed through him, causing his weight to be suddenly supported by Keith.

“Keith… I-I’m sorryyy. I don’t kn,ow what happened.” Hunk stuttered out, trying his hardest to speak each word. “Are you o-kay?”

An amused huff was heard. “Am I okay? Are you okay?? I found you underneath the water, drowning. You were passed out. I managed to get you out of the tub and breathing.” Arms that wrapped around Hunk for support tightened, “Thank goodness. I thought you might have died. I don’t know what I…”

Died? If he died… Why did that sound familiar? Dying, or rather, trying not to. To kill him. Wait, he almost drowned in the bathtub, so why had his thoughts formed the conclusion of someone trying to kill him…?

“I’m sorry,” Hunk croaked, voice struggling to speak still but improving. “I don’t know what happened. I got in the tub and was relaxing. Next thing I know, I’m waking up here on the floor. I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t apologize.” Keith spoke, stroking his hair, “I’m glad you’re safe.”

Yeah, he was safe, but for how long?

What’s wrong with him today? All these weird ideas coming into his head…

They sat in silence as Keith continued to caress Hunk’s wet hair and face. Hunk felt his breathing even over time. Water droplets settled on his skin, causing a chill and a small sneeze. It was only at that moment Hunk noticed it.

He was naked.

He was naked and being held in Keith’s arms.

…..

Face brightened in record time. Keith noticed the immediate change in color. “Are you alright Hunk? Are you feeling sick, tired?”

“U-um,” How could he explain this without dying of embarrassment. “Could I have a towel or two? I, um…”

It seemed to register as the Altean went from white to red in no time. One arm hastily reached and snatched the towel sitting on the sink and handed it over to the human.

“I apologize. I didn’t mean to look, or pull you out to be exposed like this. I panicked.”

“Keith,” Hunk chuckled a bit as he worked to dry his face, “You literally just saved my life. I should be apologizing for almost dying in the bathtub.”

Hands moved quickly to nab as much of the liquid from his body as possible before settling the towel around his waist; violet gaze being directed at an opposite direction on the room.

“I’m covered Keith.”

Keith sighed as he looked over Hunk. “Do you want to try standing?”

“Yes! I’d like to get off the cold wet floor if possible.”

Nodding, they worked together to help Hunk off the ground. It didn’t help Hunk didn’t have much energy or strength, so a lot of the muscle had to be left to Keith. The smaller male was surprisingly strong despite his size, as he had close to no issue getting the other to his feet and leading him into the bed. When lying down, the Altean was silent as he grabbed another towel and rubbed it through Hunk’s chestnut hair.

“Would you like some clothes? I saw you had some lounge wear in the restroom.”

“Yeah, it’s still chilly so that would be nice, but I can wait if you’d be more comfortable until I have the energy to change on my own.”

Shaking his head, he answered, “No, I’m not bothered. I would rather be here with you. It doesn’t matter to me at this point if you have clothes on or not, or if I have to help you.”

The words weren’t meant to be sexual, but Hunk couldn’t help the bit of embarrassment he felt as he saw Keith return with the clothes. The shirt was first slid on since nothing had to be removed or changed for that. After comfortably adjusted, legs moved to hang over the bed’s side.

“I’m going to undo the towel now,” was almost inaudible, and Hunk almost missed it. He said nothing as the towel front was untied and scooted away to reveal what had been hidden beneath. Both men blushed so hard as Keith began to fumble with slipping the pants over Hunk’s lower legs before eventually succeeding to getting the material to rest at the knees.

With more assistance, thin but masculine arms supported Hunk to stand. Tanned fingers struggled to grip the outer rims of the sweats. After a few attempts, he finally grasped the pants and pulled them up. Neither decided to deal with underwear or boxers as they would have had to do this not only once, but twice.

Lying back down, Hunk sighed in content as warmth spread through him not just from the newly acquired clothes but also the thick blankets above him.

“Are you hungry Hunk?”

Shaking his head, the human replied, “No, just sleepy.. Wonder why?”

Digits shakily traveled through the almost dry hair. “Get some rest. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

“Okay…”

Hunk’s eyes closed and he was out a moment later. He missed the scared looked that made itself bare in purple orbs. Breaths came out evenly, calmly. Keith only sat, body tense from what just occurred and what almost happened. What was going on? He didn’t forget how Hunk almost walked off the ledge in the village, and now he was close to drowning.

He called Shiro.

====

“I came as soon as I got your call,” Shiro panted slightly, as he sprinted over after hearing Keith’s frantic voice and disheveled expression. “Should I really be here? This is Hunk’s room…”

“I know,” Keith agreed, eyes downcast, “But I’m afraid to leave Hunk.”

That silenced any further objections the older Altean may have had. “Keith, what happened?”

“Hunk, he, he almost drowned Shiro.”

“What?!”

Keith recounted everything that happened that morning; the sleepy and sick looking Hunk, getting breakfast and finding him passed out in the bathtub, how frazzled he seemed when first seeing him and after the bath, how scared Hunk almost seemed to be to be alone despite not fully expressing it.

“Has anything else strange happened to Hunk? Anything at all you can think of?”

“When we went to town for the first time, we were walking together when I noticed his eyes changed. They went from full of life to glazed over, like about to fall asleep or just waking up. He walked away from me and almost walk off the edge where there wasn’t railing. I yelled after him and that seemed to snap him out of, whatever trance he’d been under.”

“Hm,” Shiro hummed in thought, looking out the window as if that’d help brew up any ideas. “I think we need shifts. Someone should stay with Hunk at all times until we can figure this out. Something’s up.”

“I suggested to Hunk earlier about having the Castle’s doctor examine him since he looked so sick.”

“I think that’s a good idea,” Shiro nodded. “How about you stay here for now? I will find the doctor and get him here as soon as possible. I will inform Lance, Pidge, and Matt what has happened. They will probably be more than willing to help with watching Hunk.”

Smiling, Keith was close to tears as he replied, “Thank you Shiro.”

He got to his feet as he answered, “You’re welcome Keith. Now, stay with Hunk. I’ll take care of the rest.”

The younger Altean nodded before watching Shiro quietly exit the room so he could get to work. Hopefully, this would be nothing and just a case of needing more rest. Instinct was telling him otherwise. His instinct was never wrong, but he hoped for just this one time, it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Thanks for stopping by and taking a look! I hope you all enjoyed it and let me know what you think so far. See in the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weird dreams haunt Hunk at night. Pidge's brother Matt goes missing and she does all she can in hopes of finding him. Lance is along for the ride as Pidge finds something of interest in her brother's room that takes the three of them to a place no one could have ever imagined. Hunk may have joined to help Pidge, but along the way, he'll find romance and the meaning to his dreams.

“Wait!... What did you say happened?!” 

Sitting in the throne room was Shiro at one of the many accessible tables along with Lance, Pidge, and Matt. He had already made Princess Allura aware of the situation. She was worried but grateful to know. Also, Shiro knew that if anyone could get the best scientist and doctor at the castle to take a look at the human, she’d be his best bet. Allura said it’d be done and that the doctor would have to look by the end of the day, her orders.

Currently, Shiro explained what had happened to Hunk in the bathroom which caused various looks of fear and panic to run along their faces followed by Lance’s outburst.

“Hunk is alright. Keith is with him now while he is resting.” Shiro explained, which caused everyone to mildly calm down, but still look concerned. “I would like us to take shifts for now. I think it would be wise to have someone with Hunk at all times for a few days, just to make sure nothing else happens.”

“I do agree someone should probably keep an eye on him during the day,” Matt nodded in approval, “But is it necessary during the night hours. Wouldn’t he just be asleep?”

The Altean fell silent. He hadn’t told the humans what happened in town. At first, those details had not been a part of the plan to be explained, but it seemed he had no choice. Also, something felt off to him. Shiro couldn’t put his finger on it, but years of being a soldier did that to some, especially since he was a commander now. Instincts had to be on at all times, full alert out in the field.   

“I will be honest. From what I understand, this is not the first time this has happened.”

“Did Hunk almost drown another time while here?” Pidge asked, stunned, “He knows how to swim so that seems strange.”

“No, not drown,” Shiro shook his head. “When Keith and Hunk first visited town, I guess he almost walked off the edge; almost falling out of the trees, which was then followed by a headache.”

“What?” Pidge’s brows knitted together. “Was he not paying attention or something?... This isn’t like him.”

“Well, he hasn’t been sleeping that great, remember,” Lance reminded her, “Actually, those weird sleeping habits of his started right before we came here. It just seemed to get worse when we got here.”

“He wasn’t sleeping well before you all arrived?” Shiro asked.

“Yeah, that’s right.”

“Why did no one anyone tell me?” She glared while crossing her arms. “I didn’t know about it until Hunk acted weird one day in Matt’s and my room here. He just jumped out of his chair and looked like he saw a ghost or something before apologizing and saying he thought he heard something. He also held the side of his head, like it was hurting, but he didn’t say anything about it.”

“Hm,” Shiro hummed in thought. Keith had mentioned Hunk having headaches. That could be caused from the lack of sleep, or unrestful sleep, he seemed to be having. What was he dreaming about to make him zone out in town to the point of almost walking off a ledge or where he almost drowned in the bathtub? No answers could be found now.

“There is an excellent doctor here,” Shiro began, knowing he’d have to bring this up. “I’ve already spoken with the princess and the doctor will come by Hunk’s room sometime today to see what he can find.”

“I’m not sure how much an Altean doctor can help a human,” Pidge remarked.

Lance retorted, “Yeah, but it’s gotta be better than nothing. I mean, none of us are doctors. Matt’s the closest one, and he knows nothing about the body. He didn’t go to school to become a health doctor.”

Shiro said nothing before he stood from his seat. “That’s all I know. I plan to head back to make Keith aware of the doctor’s visit.”

“Can we come too?” Lance asked, “I’m worried about Hunk.”

“Lance… I’m not sure that’s a great idea right now.” Matt replied, words hitting deaf ears.

“We’ll all be watching Hunk on shifts anyways, so who cares if we visit now or later?”

Pidge rolled her eyes, hoping to not see too much jealousy ensue from Keith when they visited. “It’s your funeral dude.”

===

“This tastes amazing,” was gurgled out between bites as Hunk practically inhaled his food.

Chuckling, Keith answered, “Well yeah. You haven’t eaten yet today.”

After the shower incident, Hunk rested for a short while before his body demanded food. The meal Keith brought for breakfast had been untouched and despite that it was a bit cold, they ate it anyway.

“Feeling better?”

“Yes! Thanks Keith.” Grinning, the human happily patted his tummy.

“You dork, you have crumbs on your face.”

“Huh? Where?”

Fingers fumbled up towards his face to find what he was talking about. Movement stopped when Keith grabbed his wrist. Confused, Hunk stared at the other male for an answer. He didn’t have to wait long or hear words to get the idea as a tongue dragged slowly, deliberately, over his lips.

“U-Uh, um.” Hunk was flustered.

Laughing, Keith placed the wrist still in his grasp onto the bed. He removed the now empty plate on the bedside table. Limbs then adjusted as he leaned closely to the bulky human; mouth by his ear and breath tickling the skin.

“Relax. There’s no need to feel so nervous. I have to admit it is cute, but I want you to enjoy the things we do, not worry over them.”

“S-Sorry Keith. I’m just not used to this. I’ve never done anything with anyone.”

“I know. It’s okay,” Keith murmured in a low tone, “To be honest, I am a bit surprised I feel more bold than I thought I would, considering how hard it was to ask you out on a proper date, and this is all new for me too. However, when I know what I want, I have no trouble going after my desires. You’re more than just a simple want, so I hope you don’t misunderstand. I’m very serious about you.”

Faces red as tomatoes, the room stilled but not in a negative way. They took a moment to compose themselves from the confession Keith had made. It wasn’t long before Hunk jolted from a hot touch along his ear.

“Keith!”

“Mmmm…” was hummed in response before teeth grazed his earlobe. “I like it when you call my name.”

Shifting, the Altean got on his knees and hands lifted to be by Hunk’s head against the headboard, more firmly leaning into the human, causing Hunk to fall back more against the wood as he felt Keith’s body rub along his own. Lips traveled away from his ear following his jawline next. Hunk groaned and gripped Keith’s sides gently, but firmly. A smirk played along those devilish pale lips as Keith sluggishly voyaged down Hunk’s neckline.

The room was heating up, and it wasn’t due to the controlled temperature in the castle. Teeth nipped playfully on the exposed neck; enjoying every second of it. Hunk was beginning to grow uncomfortable in his pants, despite they were sweats, and held some fear Keith would notice the change in size that’s started to happen.

“You’re looking tight down there.” Keith spoke, revealing Hunk’s inner fears. “Should I help you with that?”

“H-Huh?!”

Wondering digits left the headboard to travel leisurely down Hunk’s chest; causing his breath to hitch from the feathery brushes and hands to slightly tighten on the fairy’s thin hips. The fingers had moved further down, just hovering above the intended destination.

*knock, knock*

Both froze. Embarrassment painted in red was widely apparent on the human’s face while the Altean looked ready to murder whoever was on the other side of that door. However, Keith only sighed before shuffling off his boyfriend and pulling the sheet over his lap; working to hide the bulge that would be hard to miss. Finished, he walked to the door before opening it.

“Doctor?”

Moving aside, an Altean man walked in. He would probably be in his middle ages, if Hunk had to guess. The man’s features included orange hair with bright eyes, wearing a white lab coat with a simple tee shirt and khaki pants. It was hard to miss the blue accents under his eyes, much like Allura’s. That seemed out of place. Hunk thought only royalty carried the blue markings on their faces.

“Hunk,” Keith started, “This is Doctor Coran. He stays here at the castle, but is constantly busy with treating patients and his studies. Coran, this is Hunk, one of the humans staying here.”

“Oh yes!” Coran chirped as he took a seat next to Hunk on the bed. “Now, what seems to be the problem.”

Instantly, he noticed the dark rings under the human’s eyes and a hint of paleness on his cheeks. “Not sleeping well? Or feeling sick?”

Blinking, Hunk answered, “I, I’m not sleeping great. Actually, it’s more I’m not getting rest. I sleep at night, but I’ve been dreaming a lot. I’m not feeling rested when I wake up in the mornings.”

“Hm.” Coran took out what looked like what was used to check heart beats. It was correct as the metal device was placed on his chest. “Can you take a few deep breaths?”

Hunk did as he was told while trying not to look at anything in particular; trying to think or worry as he was being checked. Coran deemed his heart and pulse were fine and then went on to check his ears and throat. He noted Hunk’s eyes were looking a bit bloodshot, but that was most likely contributed to the lack of rest. All normal checking was done before the doctor stood.

“All vitals are normal.” Coran spoke, “The only problem just seems to be his sleep. I do have an idea of what we can try to help that.”

“You do?” Hunk inquired.

Nodding, he replied, “We have something here called cryopods. We use them more for severely injured or sick Alteans. What they do is that they are healing beds in a sense. We might not need them to heal anything in this case, but a cryopod could help you sleep and I could monitor your mind, possibly figuring out some of your dreams or at least sleep patterns.”

“That’s not a bad idea,” Keith agreed, “It couldn’t hurt to test it.”

“Alright!” the enthusiastic man hopped to his feet, finger pointing the air in determination. “Let’s do this!”

Keith shook his head at the man’s antics, but said nothing as he did agree that trying out this might be the next best option, and it should be done sooner rather than later. Looking down, Keith looked at the grin on Hunk’s face as he enjoyed conversing further with Coran.

Coran was one of the best doctors in all of Altea. Originally, he started as the King’s advisor, but after he passed away, and he helped Allura to lead on, Coran decided to retire and study his passion in medicine. He already knew so much from when he helped the king in his later years when falling ill. After reading many books and going out to explore, he began to follow out soldier squads to help any who became wounded from possible Galra attacks. The last couple years resulted in him staying more around the castle and trips to the village for his work. He really wasn’t that old yet, but middle of life was edging towards the older part, so Coran decided to settle in the city’s vicinity rather than out in the battle grounds.

*knock, knock*

Again, bangs were on the door. More visitors? Who else could it be? Opening the door revealed Shiro, Lance, Pidge, and Matt. Keith mentally grated. Just perfect…

“What’s up buds?” Lance welcomed loudly as he came into the room, ignoring Keith’s heated glare. The lanky human instantly noticed Hunk still sitting in bed and an Altean standing nearby. his feet made haste as he hugged Hunk, which resulted in a surprised eep. “Hunk! Are you okay, my man?! You had us worried! How could you almost drown?!”

“Lance, it’s not like I  _ meant  _ to drown myself!”

The two shot banter as everyone else watched in shock at not just the exchange, but more at how Keith’s face turned red while crushing a plastic cup he had just been drinking out of. Good thing it was empty. The remains of the ruined plastic was placed on top of the dresser.

Keith growled under his breath before he took large, quick steps. Standing now by the humans, he grabbed Lance by the collar of the shirt and dragged him off of Hunk and placed him by Shiro. Lance held a dumbfounded expression, trying to register how he just got manhandled by pretty boy. No words of protest left him though as Keith now sat by Hunk and gave him a daring look. ‘Come on and try. I  _ dare  _ you.’

“Well, alright then!” Coran’s voice squeaked a little too loudly as he tried to break the tension built up in the room. “Shiro and human friends! Welcome! We were just about to take Hunk here to the medical bay to get settled in a cryopod.”

“Cryopod?” Shiro questioned.

“I’ll explain on the way.”

The group left Hunk’s room. Coran and Shiro led the way as the doctor explained the plan to those who missed the conversation; Hunk and Keith taking up the rear since they already knew. The walk was longer than the humans expected. They knew the castle was large, and most of the humans had seen much of structure, but they entered a previously restricted area and it almost felt the halls grew in length, despite that wasn’t really the case. Finally making it their destination, Hunk thought he was going to die by the end of it with not just all the walking, but the stairs too.

“Here we are!” Coran exclaimed as they walked into the wide-open vicinity of the medical bay. There were various rooms that could be seen; some with clear glass windows for anyone who wanted to look in, and some with just doors. Past the rooms was a more common area with tables, chairs, and magazines for what was assumed as the waiting area. They walked pasted that to see a restricted area. The doctor used his badge and everyone walked in to see pods standing up along the walls along with a control panel and computer system in the center or the room.

“This is the cryopod chamber. This is where we bring patients of all kinds who need special medical rest and/or needs.” His bright purple eyes turned to Hunk. “My plan is to have you enter one of these pods and sleep inside for a while I scan your brain waves.”

“Uh, okay.” Hunk nodded, seemingly nervous. “I just go inside it.”

“Correct! It might seem strange how you stand inside it, but once it activates, you’ll be out like a light.”

_ Be careful. _

Was whispered softly in the corners of his mind. Be careful of what? Hearing that quiet woman’s voice made Hunk hesitate in his steps while everyone else went by the control panel. What should he be careful of? Please…

“Hunk?” He heard Keith voice beside him, “Coran is explaining to everyone how the process works. Are, you alright? Are you nervous?”

Hesitantly, he nods to the question. Keith takes his hands in his own. “It will be okay. I’m here for you. But, if you don’t want to do this, that’s okay too. You don’t have to.”

_ Be careful. _

Was spoken again, but it didn’t give Hunk a sense of hesitance this time. It felt more reassuring, but to take caution in whatever decision he made. So, Hunk nodded, saying he wanted to try. Walking forward, he entered one of the pods, waiting for it to start up.

Fear still prickled in the back of his mind. However, he never opposed and watched Coran pressing a few buttons and keys. It wasn’t long before teal blue light lit up in the pod.

Then, everything was black.

A black void surrounded him again. He remembered this. He always remembered when he came here but forgot the moment he’d awaken. Would that happen here?

_ Hunk. _

Her voice. His eyes scanned every direction he could trying to pinpoint her location. It was futile. He could see nothing but darkness.

_ Hunk. Please be careful. It won’t be too much longer now. Until the time comes, I will help the best I can, but please, survive. _

What did  _ that _ mean?

A view became clear. Oh no. Not this again.

===

“How’s Hunk looking?” Keith asked as he looked at his sleeping form in the chamber.

“So far he seems fine. Just normal sleep. I think there’s some dreaming but it seems to be very minimal. I cannot even get any details on it because it’s so nominal.”

“Huh, odd. Hunk said he’s been dreaming a lot,” Lance wondered out loud.

Pidge spoke up, “Well, he did just get in there. It could take time for anything to happen.”

“Wait…” Coran muttered, looking further into part of the screen. “What in the…?”

Lights in the room flickered. Once. Twice.

“What?” Lance voiced, “You guys have light problems or something?”

“It’s not storming today is it?” Pidge questioned as well.

“No,” Shiro answered, “There was not even any wind outside today. Coran, when was the room’s last maintenance check?”

“Only a few sunrises ago. There were no problems then.”

Blinking occurred again. The thin taller human looked up. “Uh, are the hanging lights shaking?”

The ground began to vibrate. Everyone stared wide-eyed as they tried to find the nearest study surface to grab on as the sensation intensified. The whole room shook with an indescribable force; tables and chairs present in the room toppling over. Pidge, Lance, and Matt held on to other pods which had all been stabilized into the floor. Shiro and Keith hovered over the ground while Coran stayed with the main computer, holding on for dear life.

“Do you guys have earthquakes here?” Pidge yelled as not only the vibration intensify, but so did the noise of all the flying items around the room.

“Do we have what?” Keith asked out. “I don’t know what that is.”

“No, they don’t,” Matt filled in. “The worst they get here are intense rain storms.”

“Then what the quiznak is happening?!” Lance bellowed hysterically.

“Do I even want to know where you learned that word?” Shiro sighed out.

Beeps were heard below. Brows furrowed as the doctor continued to work despite the situation. Fingers flew as the main door burst open to reveal a frantic princess. Wings worked as they took her over to Coran’s position. While this happened, Keith went towards Hunk’s pod and looked inside.

“Coran, we have to get Hunk out of there,” Keith’s voice rose, commanding an order, “Who knows what might happen if we don’t and the room continues like this.”

“I’m trying!” He called over before focusing once more on the task at hand but still asking Allura, “Princess, do you know what is happening?”

“No, I just felt it on a walk through the halls. It came abruptly and the alarms went off for everyone to evacuate.”

“Why are you still here then Princess?” Shiro cut in, clearly displeased, “It’s not safe.”

“I know, but I saw none of you and I had to check. I have a responsibility towards you all. I must know if you are safe. Shiro, could you and Keith get the humans out of here while Coran and I work to find a way to free Hunk?”

“No,” this time, Keith answered, “You need to get out of here alive. This kingdom needs you more than ever. You and Shiro go. I’ll stay with Coran.”

“Keith…”

“I have to stay. Princess, Shiro, please. I cannot abandon Hunk. He’s…” Eyes glanced away from them, clearly showing his unwilling to budge.

A hand fell on the Altean’s thin shoulder. Looking up again, he saw Shiro give a nod. “Alright. Be safe.”

The duo left quickly with the three humans. Keith went over to Coran. “Is there anything I can do?”

“Stand by Hunk’s cryopod. When I finally get this stupid thing working, he may fall out of the pod depending on how it affected him. He may need support to keep him upright, and I hate for him to fall now of all times.”

Keith nodded in return before going to do as told.

=====

Chaos. It was all disorder as Hunk took in his surroundings. This wasn’t the first time. Everyone was getting attacked. Everyone was going to  _ die _ . What could he do??... The tree.

Feet stood as he ran from where he had previously been at, which was for some reason outside the town, on the path that led towards the castle. He ran as fast as he could, trying to avoid tips of swords and balls of color which he assumed to be quintessence being used for battle. The homes were burning from quintessence, but he noticed the quintessence doing the burning had some color, but black mixed in as well. The corrupted quintessence.

He moved on. There was nothing he could do here. He held not special powers or fighting abilities. In the back of his mind, was a soft calling, to come to the tree. He had to. He didn’t know why, but he must. 

It did not take long for him to find the path that led to the carved doorway. A sigh of relief left him as he approached the steps. They quickly halted as a looming, huge black silhouette marched down the last few stairs, promptly blocking his path. Hunk gulped. He remembered him.

**We meet again.**

A sword raised once more as tip pointed in the human’s direction.

**You will not escape me this time boy. You will die by my hand.**

“Are you sure we can’t talk about this?” Hunk spoke, almost the same words as last time.

It was to no avail as the figure headed straight for Hunk. Yelling, feet shuffled away as swiftly as possible. The chase was on as Hunk dodged the blade each time. Hunk headed back into town, trying desperately to evade the weapon that so clearly wanted his head. Too bad he couldn’t make any Alice in Wonderland jokes with Lance right now. Hearing any horrified puns known as humor would be way better than running for his life.

Seeing a possibility, the human hopped onto a ladder. Squeaking loudly, he hurriedly climbed before making it to the top of a tree branch some length above the town. This should give him some time to escape that madman; maybe even finding a way to get back on the path towards the tree.

To his dismay, the dark man stood not far behind him; clearly showing he has a high jumping ability. A sense of déjà vu swept over him as his feet stood by the edge of the branch, about to fall off the side. This was definitely a dream. Would falling help him out again?

**Do not even think about it.**

A wall, a barrier was on the human’s back, preventing escape. 

“What do you want with me?!” Hunk yelled out, desperate for some answers, and terrified for his life.

He kept dreaming. An entryway, yellow light, before it turned into nightmare of a black silhouette chasing him, telling him all his worst, hidden fears while trying to murder him. Only, for him to wake up exhausted and to not remember a thing.

**You do not know why you are here? Why you have been called?**

“Called? What do you mean?” He questioned, feeling frustrated, “Why are you wanting to kill me?”

A deep throated laughter rang out through the air, cutting into the pained screams momentarily before it all came back again.

**She never told you. How unfortunate. It does not matter. And, it does not matter if you know or not. I will kill you… I must** **_corrupt_ ** **you.**

Wait…what?

“Huh?”

Back slinked into the barrier as much as it could while the figure approached him; soon looming over his surprisingly smaller frame in comparison.

**If I corrupt you, I corrupt her. There is no escape for either of you.**

What the hell was he talking about?

Suddenly, light blinded the scene before Hunk felt himself falling into the hole the glow came from; turning everything to white, and getting away from him. But not before he heard the figure’s final words.

**No matter where you are. No matter where you run. I will find you human, and I will murder you. I will destroy everything you hold dear! Even if it is the last thing I do!**

===

“I got it!” Coran exclaimed as steam left escaped the side of the pod’s door. It then slid open and Hunk tumbled out.

“Hunk!” Keith caught him with unexpected ease.

The shaking of the ground ceased.

“Hm, how odd,” Coran noted as he looked in every direction, wondering why the event suddenly stopped.

Keith paid him no mind as he was strictly focused on the dazed out human.

“Hunk? Wake up!”

Eyes flew open and Hunk sat upright. He was vaguely aware of Keith, but his mind was spinning. Murder. Someone was going to, murder him? Everything he held dear? His fault, all his fault. He shouldn’t exist. This wouldn’t have happened.

**You should not exist Hunk.**

Keith saw his partner trembling and terror raining on his features; looking like a frightened child. Chocolate eyes were wide, scanning anything for a possible threat. What happened, Keith wondered, to make Hunk like this?

**You need to die Hunk Garret.**

Warmth. It was the opposite of what Hunk deserved… Wait, who says he doesn’t deserve a hug. Lips on his cheek, arms around his shoulders, a body digging into his side. Who?

Looking carefully, he saw Keith holding him desperately, whispering sweet words of safety and how everything was alright. Was it? He didn’t know, but this was Keith and he trusted Keith. Slowly, he hugged him back. Becoming limp in his boyfriend’s arms, Hunk felt himself begin to sob. Why was he sobbing? He didn’t remember much from the dream, which was no surprise, but somehow, he recalled more this time than ever. Someone was after him, trying so hard to kill him, and threatened to take away everything he held dear. Keith. He didn’t want to lose Keith. Arms tightened.

Princess Allura along with Shiro and the humans waltzed in to see Coran looking the results, deep in thought, while Keith held Hunk as they both sat on the floor. Lance didn’t try to pounce on his friend for a hug, but did approach the two.

“What…happened?”

Pidge had followed Lance over while Matt, Shiro, and Allura went over to Coran.

“I don’t know.” Keith muttered, hold subconsciously tightening, “He just started shaking when he came out of the pod. He looked so, scared.”

“What do you mean  _ looked _ ? He still looks terrified. Any idea what caused it?”

“Um,” Coran cleared his throat, catching everyone’s attention. “You may want to see this.”

Lance and Pidge made their way over to the monitor. Keith and Hunk stayed on the floor a moment longer before the human hesitantly stood to his feet. Fear was not so prominent on his face, but a new level of paleness overtook it instead; almost appearing as if he’d throw up any minute. 

When everyone stood by the doctor, he selected a few options on his screen before an enlarged hologram appeared so all participants could have a view. The picture shown looked strange as it looked almost like a line graph but with a black sandy look to the lines; causing them to look like they were smeared. It looked as if that was not the only graph available, but this was the one Coran chose to show.

“What the hell are we looking at?” Pidge asked, impatience seeping through her tone.

“Well, when we scan one’s brain, we have various depictions that come through; wave lengths, sleep patterns, possibly showing dreams. I couldn’t get that one to come up unfortunately. It can be a difficult application to master and it doesn’t like me half the time…”

“Coran.” Shiro interrupted.

“Oh, right!” The doctor laughed nervously, embarrassed. “This graph we are looking shows levels of how hard the sleeper was dreaming or how involved in the dream he was. The higher and bolder the line, the more involved. The color however…” He trailed off, not sure how to say the next words.

Hunk stared at the graph; over and over again reading the lines. The lines went up almost immediately, and as the dream went on, they became darker, and darker, until showing a deep, thick black. Black.. Black… The word, corrupted, came to the forefront of his mind. He couldn’t be sure, but suddenly, Hunk was almost positive what Coran hesitated to say.

“It’s quintessence, isn’t it?”

The question weighed heavily on the atmosphere as everyone stared at Hunk like he had grown a third eye. 

“Hunk, what?” Keith stammered out, but couldn’t finish his sentence.

“…Yes, it does.” Coran concluded, dismissing all uncertainty. “and since the color on this graph is black, it is showing black quintessence; corrupted quintessence.”

“That’s impossible!” Lance spoke up in disbelief, “Humans can’t use quintessence. Matt tried before we got here, and Pidge and I both touched the stuff too with nothing happening.”

“Well, if the lines were completely bolded and direct, it would show that it is coming from within, but the lines are smeared, you see, meaning it’s coming from an outside source.”

“Wait a minute,” Keith interrupted, “Are you saying someone is trying to use corrupted quintessence on Hunk?! Who, or why!? That makes no sense.”

Hunk had been listening and unusually quiet as he soaked the information in. Black quintessence being used on him. It wasn’t a question. He still didn’t remember his dreams, but there was one thing he knew for sure, someone kept trying to kill him. No details could be recalled about the events played in his dreams or why he was being hunted. All he knew was that he just was.

“I agree with Keith for once,” Lance piped up, “Hunk’s been having faulty sleep before we came here. Are you saying black quintessence could have possibly started bothering him before we even stepped foot here?”

“There’s no guarantee the sleep back at home was the same thing. That could have been anything.” Pidge brought up.

They all continued to debate what was going on. Hunk tried to listen, but a soft buzzing formed in his head and grew louder over time. This was all his fault. Why did they have to worry about him? He was scared. So scared. But, he didn’t want to be trouble to the ones he cares about.

**Die Hunk.**

He doesn’t want to die.

_ Shh… It’s okay. I am here to help you Hunk. _

The voices in his head droned out the outside world. All there was were two sides; one stabbing at his feelings and the other coaxing him with gentle, pleasant words. Safety. Death. Choice. What choice? Was it to live or not? Was there really much choice here? How long would this last?

The world dimmed, as if a shadow fell over everything in his sight. His friends, would they get hurt? His family, would he ever see them again? Keith, his special one, would he be able to really love him the way he deserved?

Body heavily fell to the floor as the universe began to turn black.

‘Keith...’ Hunk thought to himself before disappearing from the world of the awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took a bit to update! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and let me know what you thought. See you next time!
> 
> Also, the next chapter is where the rating will go up as things get a bit saucy, if you know what I mean.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weird dreams haunt Hunk at night. Pidge's brother Matt goes missing and she does all she can in hopes of finding him. Lance is along for the ride as Pidge finds something of interest in her brother's room that takes the three of them to a place no one could have ever imagined. Hunk may have joined to help Pidge, but along the way, he'll find romance and the meaning to his dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Rating has changed. Male/male SEX is in this chapter! You have been warned.

 

Hunk’s head throbbed as he began to become conscious. Another point of interest was that it was warm; not a bad, sweaty kind of heat, but a comfortable one like sitting by a fireplace wrapped in a thick, cozy blanket on a chilly winter’s night. A sweet scent of mint oddly drifted into his nostrils and the human wondered where he was. This caused his eyes to open. A familiar ceiling hung above him; he was in his bedroom, but then where…?

Black ruffled hair was in his line of sight; right by his nose and mouth. It was not hard to miss that Keith was lying beside him; out like a light. A soft snort was barely heard leaving his lips, but of course Hunk was close enough that he could hear it. Turning to his side, the human brushed a few bangs out of the other’s eyes.  Keith really did have a beautiful face. It was flawless.

Huh? Now that Hunk thought about, he was surprisingly totally relaxed. Normally, he would have shot out of bed awake, or fallen out as he has done sometimes before. But, had he even dreamed? He couldn’t remember, which was not a shock, but he felt, normal? Was it because of Keith being here?

The Altean’s body was on top of the sheets, meaning he probably meant to just lay beside Hunk, not necessarily fall asleep. Nothing wrong with that. Hunk’s pretty sure that’s the best sleep he’s gotten the whole time here; to where he didn’t feel groggy or jolted from sleep full of energy and tension. Fingers went from removing bangs to touching the soft porcelain skin; headache now gone.

Keith looked so relaxed, so at peace. He either usually held a slight scowl or an expression of indifference. Though, he’d shown Hunk his smirks and smiles. Hunk loved his smiles, especially the wide ones where his sparkling white teeth seemed to glow with his skin. Keith was handsome in many ways. Hunk never had found someone as attractive as Keith, let alone fallen for them. He liked Keith a lot.

Liked?

No, it was more than that.

Wondering digits stopped in their tracks as a soft kiss pressed against the side of his palm. That was when Hunk saw bright half lidded violet orbs staring at him. “Hunk?”

“Good morning.” The human smiled sweetly at the half-asleep fairy.

“How are you feeling?” Keith yawned out, stretching his arms.

“I don’t really remember how I got here last night, but I slept better last night than I have for a while. I don’t think I even dreamed.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I think you being next to me helped a lot.”

That got a tiny blush to form. “…I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to fall asleep. I just wanted to stay with you. You passed out after the cryopod experiment. I’ve been here since. Hunk, I, I was so nervous. You weren’t waking up, and…”

Hands dug into yellow fabric of the human’s shirt while his face was looking down, away from Hunk. That broke his heart, to see the Altean so worried. Hunk pulled Keith close to him as he wrapped his arms around the smaller frame the best way he could while they were lying down on their sides and to avoid his wings.

“I am so sorry Keith. I-I don’t know what’s happening to me,” his grip tightened a bit, “Keith, the last thing I want to do is worry all of you guys, but, I’m so scared.”

“Are you scared of falling asleep?”

“That too. I don’t remember much of my dreams, but I remembered something yesterday before I passed out.”

“You did?” Keith looked at him in surprise, “What did you remember?”

“There’s these voices I keep hearing in my head. It sounds crazy. One of them is a woman’s. She’s always kind and warns me. The other voice, it’s a man’s, and it’s always dark and threatening. He, I remember, he keeps saying he’s going to kill me; that he’s going to take away everything I care about before he murders me…before he, corrupts me?” The last part sounded like a question, which Keith was curious about but waited until Hunk was finished. “That’s right. I can’t recall the whole context. He said he was going to corrupt me, so he could corrupt her, and that there was no escape.”

As Hunk spoke, he felt that what he said sounded completely insane, but his partner respectfully listened to him. While talking, Keith moved his hands; one to wrap around the larger male’s upper side while the other snuck to his face before cupping his cheek and the thumb tracing his cheek bone.

When he finished his words, Hunk felt himself turn lax from the touches on his cheek. It was quite relaxing and helped to take his mind off the topic at hand. Continuing the light brushes, Keith spoke into the quiet atmosphere.

“I’m glad you are feeling better.  We should talk about this with Coran in the morning. I think he will have good insight on the subject.”

“Okay.”

“Good,” Keith smiled. “Well, it is the middle of the night still. We should probably try to get some sleep.”

“Huh, really?”

Looking at the clock, Hunk knew that was a dumb idea as he couldn’t read Altean numbers, and he was pretty sure they had more hours in their day than humans did. The window did not give off its usual brightness. Even with the curtain closed, there would be a small glow when the sun came up. The only light in the room was from small lamp located on the bedside table.

Keith chuckled at him. “I was surprised to see you awake at this time.”

Hunk noted Keith’s wings were still out, despite him having fallen asleep on the bed. Good thing he fell asleep on his side or that would not have been comfortable if Hunk had to guess.

“Your wings…” Hunk thought out loud, not thinking clearly, “Shouldn’t they disappear so you can sleep better?”

“U-uh…” Keith was speechless for a moment, before coughing, “I guess that’s true. I did already sleep here. Most times, unless you are in war and out in the field for days, Alteans cause their wings to disappear for the first time in front of a lover when they are about to, um, have intercourse.”

….

…….

“Did you call sex, um, just intercourse only?” the human spoke, feeling embarrassed as each word left him, “You call it sexual intercourse. I mean, intercourse by itself can mean a lot of things, like communication with others, or physical, but…”

“Fine! SEXUAL INTERCOURSE!” Keith yelled out before covering his mouth in dread, embarrassment showing clearly on his face as his cheeks turned bright red.

Hunk laughed so hard, he fell onto his back just to try to breath as noisy chuckles escaped his throat. A heated glare was directed at him but he didn’t care, it was just too funny! Whenever Keith got flustered like that, it was the cutest and more hilarious thing Hunk had ever seen; and he’s seen a lot of people lose their shit because of Lance, but Keith doing it was something else entirely. Moisture was then felt along the shell of Hunk’s ear, causing him to ‘eep’ from the sudden contact.

Now a victorious smirk grew on Keith’s face, “What were you laughing about now?”

“Haha, not funny,” Hunk stuck his tongue out, but grinned after in good humor. Words of apology were then spoken, “Sorry if that question made you uncomfortable. I just thought since you were here with me, it would be better to sleep without the wings. I didn’t mean we had to, um…”

Now it was Hunk’s turn to feel shy. Keith’s smile softened before nuzzling into his neck. “It’s okay. I know you didn’t mean it like that. My mind just went to the thought of that and I couldn’t help but feel on edge. I mean, most who say something about making the wings disappear is basically asking for sex.”

“Wow, um…” Hunk was flustered.

“It’s okay.” Keith chuckled, still laying on his side and snuggling Hunk.

Lying side by side, fingers from both males gave soft brushes; Hunk’s fingers weaved through Keith’s thick dark hair while Keith’s wondered more along Hunk’s face and eventually neck and chest. There was nothing sexual meant by their actions, just simply enjoying each other’s company and learning more and more about the other. The tracing left those soft strands, moving down to feel Keith’s cheekbones, jaw, and smooth skin. His eyes shut violently as his breath hitched. Hunk stopped in worry.

“Are you okay?! Did I hurt you?”

“Don’t stop,” was whispered through parted lips as Keith’s gaze began to look dazed, as if getting high from a drug. “It feels so nice. Please, don’t stop touching me.”

Oh yeah. Alteans were ultra-sensitive to touch. Way more than humans it seems. It almost made Hunk jealous as he took off from where he started, once more feeling the pale skin and thin bones underneath his hands. A sigh of contentment left the fairy as he turned to putty in the human’s grasp. Over time, the face that was once cool from air exposure from sleeping on top of the sheets warmed up in his palms. Hunk like sketching Keith’s features under his touch.

A small pleased hum escaped Keith as his face nuzzled into Hunk’s hands, almost seeming like a cat rubbing its head along its owner’s leg. The expressions Keith made and the growing noises did nothing to help Hunk as he felt himself become turned on from the display. He didn’t mean to start getting like this, but Keith was making it so hard for him right now.

A thick wrist was unexpectedly grabbed, stopping the motions. Keith then held the second as well. The hand that was facing towards the ceiling and easier to maneuver was dragged down Keith’s side until resting along his hip. He made Hunk’s fingers slid up slightly underneath his shirt; which was only a white tank top that is generally worn under the uniform. The other hand that was yet to be moved, came up by parting lips before a tongue darted out and began to lick and suck on each digit.

That…was….hot. Hunk did not know how he was going to handle this. He let out a breath. “…Keith…”

“Touch me Hunk,” Keith indicated as his hand brushed over Hunk’s that was under his shirt, “Don’t be afraid. It’s alright. I trust you.”

“I-I trust you too Keith.” Hunk stammered as the sucking hardened.

The human let himself finally discover the skin beneath the clothes the Altean always wore; the chest and stomach anyway. It was warm, much like the feeling he had when first waking up next to Keith, to be by a fire on a chilly night. The skin underneath was soft still, but he noticed a few ridges here and there that were not normal on a human body. Either an Altean torso looked a bit different from a human’s or Keith had been in some battles.

He didn’t ask, his brain didn’t seem to care as it was on the fritz of thinking straight. Thinking straight would mean he wouldn’t be mapping out Keith’s torso like this in the middle of the night. Sure, Hunk liked Keith so much and he quite literally could just kiss him and hug him all the time, but they hadn’t been together that long, and Hunk feared scarring Keith off if they went too fast. Yet here they were, Hunk feeling Keith’s bare chest and stomach while Keith licked his fingers.

Tongue finally ceasing, Keith adjusted himself after until he was face to face with Hunk. Looking, Hunk could see that serious aura surrounding the other man; turned on and ready to continue. He had to ask one thing.

“Keith, is this too fast for you, or are you nervous at all?”

“Are you?” Keith asked, sexual tension dissipating a bit, “If you’re uncomfortable, we can stop here.”

“No, I mean…” Hunk cleared his throat, “Sure, I’m a little nervous. I’ve never been with anyone like this, at all, ever. I’m afraid of screwing things up by going too fast or something. I care about you a lot Keith, and I don’t want to lose you just because I got ahead of myself…”

Lips slanted over lips, silencing the human. Keith pulled away, barely, to speak, “I’m the one initiating the contact so I don’t think you need to worry about  _ you _ going too fast. Am  _ I _ getting a bit ahead of myself for you?”

“No!” Hunk frantically denied, “I like it so much. I’m not used to anyone doing these things to me, but it’s, nice. It feels like I’m being loved in a way I never thought I could be.”

“Well, you are being loved,” Keith grinned, “Now, if we’re both on board, let’s get back to where we were.”

“Impatient much?”

“Shut up.”

Keith kissed Hunk again to stop him from continuing his teasing. He let out a hum as he let the Altean deepen the kiss; tongue entering Hunk’s mouth. As the tongue war started, both of Hunk’s hands dipped under the thin white tank top, wasting no time to get closer and feel the precious skin. A deep groan left Keith as his fingers twirled in chestnut hair; bringing himself closer.

As Hunk explored, he touched every ridge he could. Fingertips found pointed nipples, and thumbs caressed the tips. Keith’s mouth drew away, giving a low moan in answer to the new-found attention on his chest. Both of their eyes were half lidded as they stared at each other for a moment, Hunk’s movements not ceasing as he did so. Face moved closer, Hunk closed the gap between them once more, but not to give such a heated kiss, but one more tender and loving.

Keith’s wings disappeared.

Hunk saw the new development in their kiss and pulled away slightly. “Keith?”

No words were spoken in answer. Sitting up, the touch was lost as Keith now sat on top of the sheets instead of lying down. Hunk was confused for only a second before realizing Keith was taking off his shirt; now bare torso visible to the human’s sight. The pale skin seemed to give a soft glow; almost sparkling in the dim light.

With his shirt gone, Keith laid back down on the bed, this time on his back. Fingers once more gripped the yellow shirt and yanked Hunk forward; forcing him now on top of the Altean. In this new position, digits threaded through Hunk’s hair and pulled him into a fierce kiss. Humming, eyes closed as he returned the kiss tenfold and let his hands roam over the now exposed upper body. Tongues fought as the nipple play from earlier continued, letting themselves fall further into the lustful sensations.

Hunk was honestly surprised how forceful and dominant Keith could be. It was hinted at during the times they made out, but this was a whole new level he had yet to see, and he loved every second of it. He loved the way Keith’s body responded beneath his touch, every sound that came from his lips, and how forward he was to Hunk. He decided not to be scared anymore because he wanted to feel Keith so much. He loved everything about Keith. Hunk loved Keith; was in love with him so much, so deeply.

As the kiss progressed, Hunk whispered a small confession, “I love you Keith.”

The kiss stopped as Keith stared wide eyed at him, like he’d just seen a ghost. This worried Hunk. “Keith, what’s…”

“Really? You…love me? Are you sure?”

What?

“Yeah, pretty sure. I don’t just fall in love with anyone Keith.”

A huge smile overtook his face; beaming brightly as he embraced Hunk. “I love you too! I-I didn’t think anyone… I’m so glad.”

Another lip lock ensued, but rather than sexual oriented as before, it was merely a joyous one. Both held each other closely, revealing in the shape of their bodies meshing perfectly against one another. Keith’s hand stroked Hunk’s cheek. “I love you so much Hunk.”

They kissed again, and again; quickly picking up from where they left off. However, impatient fingers tugged at Hunk’s shirt, insisting he take it off. This only caused a rumbled laugh to escape before he complied and the shirt went somewhere across the room. More exposed, Keith’s hands hastily went to travel along the skin that had been covered before.

Vision blurred as Hunk felt himself pushed onto his back; Keith hovering over him with a devious look. No opportunities to ask what was happening as Hunk felt a hot tongue slide over his neck, causing him to tilt his head back unconsciously, and give his partner more access, which he took. Hands now played with Hunk’s chest as Keith bit and nibbled along that darker smooth skin. Hunk guessed Keith must have not realized that as he did this, but not only were both of his thin legs were over one of Hunk’s and he could feel his bulge, but also that Keith began to move said bulge over his leg; slightly humping him.

This was too much, yet, they both wanted so much more. A spark of brave washing over Hunk, he grabbed Keith’s hip and some of his butt and maneuvering them both to sit up as Hunk deeply kissed Keith, this time his tongue entering the other’s mouth. As they fought for dominance once more, Hunk basically threw Keith unto the bed, back lying on the sheets. One hand was used for support as to not crush Keith while the other fiddled with the hem of Keith’s uniform pants.

Moaning out, the fairy took the hint and undid his belt before moving to his pants. Once undone, the clothing was all removed and exposed the rest of Keith’s body. Hunk’s lips halted as he took in the sight below him. Flawless, stunning, perfect. No other words could describe better what was before his eyes. No words could honestly describe how perfect Keith looked to Hunk.

Keith’s face turned red in embarrassment from all the staring. “W-What?”

“You’re so perfect.”

That silenced the Altean along with another slow kiss on his mouth. Hunk’s free hand not used to support his body moved down and lightly traced along Keith’s length; earning him a breathy moan in response. Thumb rubbed the head while the rest of his fingers leisurely massaged the rest of him. 

What started sluggish turned heated and more rushed as time went. Keith became impatient quickly from the snail pace and started to kiss harder while pumping himself into Hunk’s hand. It was cute and funny to see Keith react like that, but he didn’t want to take this too slow either, so he purposefully began to pump Keith with more speed and force, causing him to break away from the kiss as pants escaped his parted lips.

That was fine with Hunk as he moved his mouth down Keith’s neck and eventually chest. Lips found the pointed nipples before choosing one and giving an experimental lick. This caused Keith’s hips to jerk up. Another lick, but this time steady and deliberate, caused a long groan to resound in the room.

“Hunk! F-Faster, please!”

Hunk’s fingers tightened around Keith’s length as his hand began to blur from the speed, not wasting a second to comply with his boyfriend’s pleas. Face bright red, eyes half lidded as they stared at Hunk, rushed pants; Hunk was so turned on, but more than that, he wanted to make Keith feel the best he has ever felt in his life, but also, to know how much Hunk adored the Altean lying below him.

Keith brought his hands to cup Hunk’s cheeks and smiled before bringing his head towards himself to once more share a kiss. Tongues swirled and the body beneath tensed, both men knowing Keith would be coming soon. Hunk wasted no time as he quickened his pace and mouth moved down to Keith’s throat; deciding some love bites would help the process. Teeth bared and gave nibbles as he continued his work with his hand.

The added attention cause Keith’s eyes to squeeze shut, words being panted, “Hunk, I-I’m going to…”

“Come Keith.” Hunk’s voice was husky, lust filled.

That was the final straw as Keith saw stars blur his vision while he came into the wanton hand; desperately milking him for everything he had. The process was long and drawn out, but Keith reveled every second he could in it. Even after he fully came and white was seen all over, Hunk continued to rub him, knowing it felt pleasing to Keith. A small moan escaped him at the end.

Hunk sat up before standing and headed towards bathroom to retrieve a few towels. Returning, he sat right by Keith and helped him to clean up. Both held smiles as they cleaned and neither regretted any of their actions. Once cleanup was done, Hunk threw the dirtied towels into the laundry basket.

Keith looked amazing in the afterglow of coming and gave a warm expression to Hunk once the human came back to the bed.

“That was incredible,” Keith spoke, completely honest and pleased. “Hunk, you make me so happy. I didn’t know I could ever, feel so loved.”

“It’s pretty easy to love you Keith, I mean, how could I not? You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

Keith laughed, a full blown joyous laughter that made him seem brighter than the sun. Hunk then noticed after the laughter ended, Keith gazed him. “Keith?”

“You didn’t get to come.”

“Oh! That’s okay! I’m just glad to see you feel good.”

“No, it’s not okay!”

The phrase sounded serious but a wide smirk followed before he pounced on the unexpecting human. “Oof!”

Keith always surprised Hunk, especially with his strength, and this was no different as he yanked his pants down with unknown force and threw them to the floor. Purple spheres stared for a moment at Hunk, making the human feel instantly self-conscious.

“Wow…”

The whisper left Keith’s lips before his pale fingers went to Hunk’s length and deliberately began to pump him. Hunk let out an unexpected, shaky breath at the incredible touch. That didn’t last though before he felt the digits leave, causing a small inaudible whimper. The previous warmth was soon replaced with something else, something moist.

“Keith!”

Tongue lapped over Hunk’s penis as he tasted and explored the sensitive region; fingers went to stroke his balls while his tongue continued to dance. Pants left Hunk from the quick but wonderful attention he was receiving. It felt amazing, and was becoming more turned on than ever. His hands gripped the bedsheets as Keith engulfed as much of Hunk’s length as he could. An audible moan rang in the room.

His mouth left, once more causing Hunk to feel cold. Fingers replaced his mouth on Hunk’s length. Keith then situated himself so he could properly continue to touch Hunk at a slow pace while also grabbing one of the human’s hands, mouth covering a few digits as his tongue twirled around them. Despite Hunk wishing Keith would go faster, he let himself enjoy the steady pace as it did still feel good and he was not going to complain about any attention he received from Keith.

When the fingers were dampened, Keith’s body leaned over Hunk’s, as he moved the hand behind, fingers now placed along his crack. It had not registered at first in Hunk’s mind, but once his hand was pulled there, it did.

Hunk asked, “Are you sure?”

“Yes. Please.”

He asked no more. One finger carefully traveled into the hole, slowly as to try to not hurt Keith. He hissed a bit from the intrusion, but begged Hunk to continue; and continue he did. One digit eventually entered, and moving in and out leisurely when Keith was ready. He dug around in hopes to widened the hole before placing a second finger in.

Hunk was not an expert on sex or anything, but he had taken sex ed which every unfortunate student in high school was forced to take, and of course there was Lance, who had moments where he felt the need to explain sexual things to Hunk that he just never cared about. He supposed he should thank him later for that…

Keith stopped his attention on Hunk long ago as he adjusted to the second and eventual third finger that scissored in and out of him. Spit was probably not the best lubricant to use, but it was better than nothing, and Keith adjusted rather fast to each finger that entered him along with the stretching.

Continuing to go in and out, Hunk also worked to stretch the inner skin and dive in deeper if able. Hunk moved and felt a spot different from the rest of the inside of Keith. When rubbed against, it caused Keith to vocalize Hunk’s name loudly. He touched it again, causing Keith once more to react but this time with a deep throated groan. Hunk kept on swirling inside of Keith and playfully stroking that sweet spot, widening him more over time and causing Keith to have another erection.

“Get inside me already!” Keith almost snarled.

“But I am already inside,” Hunk’s fingers brushed the sweet spot teasingly.

“D-Don’t mess with me damnit!” he tried to order but the stutter from the wonderful sensations Hunk was causing didn’t help him.

A light chuckle was heard before Hunk kissed his cheek sweetly. “Are you sure you’re ready?”

“Yes! Now get in!”

“How do you want to do this? I mean, what position?”

“Right here, right now!”

Hunk didn’t laugh again, but he held a humored glint before getting back to the task at hand. Removing his fingers, Hunk adjusted himself to be more positioned. Keith readied himself as well, but before he let Hunk continue, he licked his own hand and gave Hunk a quick jerk on his length; prepping him with ‘lube’. Now ready, Hunk gripped Keith’s hips tenderly as he slowly helped him to lower.

Keith halted as soon as the tip entered him, hissing in pain from the intrusion. Hunk worriedly looked over Keith, and almost asked if he wanted to stop, but the glare Keith gave silenced any words about to form. It wasn’t long before Keith inched down again; taking his time until he was fully sitting on Hunk’s dick. Neither budged as Hunk waited for Keith to adjust.

“…Move.”

“Are you su…”

“Hunk, don’t you dare ask. I want to feel you more than anything right now. You can move, just, please start slow.”

Nodding, Hunk did as told, despite how surprised he felt at Keith’s outburst. The motions were sluggish as Hunk moved in and out Keith. Sighing, Keith rolled his head back in contentment, enjoying the sensations he was feeling. This was better than the kisses on his skin or the hugs they’d shared. He did enjoy all of those things, true, but this was something else entirely. Keith loved all of Hunks embraces, make outs, his happiness and personality, and he loved the way Hunk was making him feel now, and that it was Hunk making him feel this way.

“Hunk…Hunk…” Keith chanted, eyes rolling back as he turned to putty above his partner.

Hunk said nothing as he kept going in and out slowly until he was told otherwise. He did not want to press until Keith was ready, despite how pleasurable this was and how tempting to speed up seemed. But, this could hurt him way more than it could hurt Hunk. Purple eyes opened again as they mesmerized the sight of sweat forming along Hunk’s brow from his concentrated motions. One hand moved from his hip before licking along tanned fingers. There was a smirk that formed.

“…Salty…” was said in a hushed tone. “More.”

Hearing that was confirmation enough as Hunk picked up his pace, if only a little, drawing out another huff of breath from Keith. Leaning down but making sure to keep Hunk inside, Keith laid along Hunk as his lips brushed Hunk’s jaw. It was now Hunk’s turn for his breath to hitch.

“You’re so amazing Hunk,” Keith huffed out, tone full of lust. “I love you sooo much. I want to feel you, more of you, always…”

Hands tightened on Keith’s sides as he picked up his speed once more, diving deeper in the Altean, and causing pale hands to grip into the blankets below them; eyes squeezing shut.

“Take me Hunk.”

That short sentence drove Hunk to start pounding mercilessly into Keith. He mewled and begged for Hunk, wrapping his arms around the larger frame as if holding on for the ride of his life; and Hunk planned to deliver. The penetration was slanted to now hit Keith’s sweet spot.

The sudden new sensations caused almost vibrations of lust and wonderful feelings to rush through his veins as he yelled out phrases of ‘Yes! Oh yes! Hunk! That feels so good!’ into the empty space of the room. Alteans were bound to hear this if they were awake. Hopefully, they didn’t wake anyone up.

Movements blurred as Hunk sped up once more; fucking harder and faster. They were both getting close. One hand still held onto Hunk while the other gripped himself and began to jerk himself off. It was so hot and drew both closer to coming.

Keith’s lips moved by Hunk’s ear, continuing to touch himself, and chanted as earlier, “Hunk, Hunk. Ooooh Hunk. I like saying your name. Make me say it more. Come for me Hunk.”

The command about set him over the edge, but what really did was Keith coming, tightening around him, as he chanted his name. Hunk came with Keith, both saying each other’s names as they drew through their orgasms. Hunk continued to fuck Keith while Keith touched himself even after they came for a short amount of time before finally having to stop.

Wet sounds were made as Keith slowly made his way off of his partner and laid down beside him, neither caring about the puddles of cum on both of their bodies. They panted, taking a few minutes to catch their breath. Heart beats eventually slowed to normal rates along with their oxygen intake.

“…Hunk?”

“Hm?” he hummed, clearly worn out from the exchange.

“Sorry about the outburst I had during sex. I, um, I think I get more impatient when I’m horny like that. I mean, I don’t know for sure, but I’ve never felt like that before, and, uh…”

Hunk smiled sweetly at him and kissed his forehead. “It’s okay. I was surprised, but to be honest, it was a turn on.”

“Oh,” a small smirk appeared on his lips. “So, you like it when I’m assertive?”

“Well yeah, of course I do,” Hunk replied, “Plus, you normally get that way more when we kiss or make out, so I guess I shouldn’t have been that shocked to see you get more so during sex.”

Keith’s face turned bright pink, and it wasn’t from the heat of sex. “I’m glad you like that. I hope I never go overboard, but anyway, I have to say, that sex was absolutely incredible. I never knew I could feel so good. I’m glad it was you to make me feel that way.”

“Me too Keith,” Hunk gave a long yawn.

Giggling, Keith got to his feet. He grabbed towels this time instead of Hunk, one for each of them before they cleaned themselves the best they could. Throwing the towels in the basket, Keith spoke, “I would ask to shower with you, but you look beat, so we’ll take a nice hot one in the morning.”

That caused a shiver of anticipation to run through the human, but his body screamed in exhaustion so the shower would have to wait.

“Promise?”

“Haha, yeah.”

Keith nodded. Before crawling back into bed, he locked the door. Previously, it had been unlocked just in case anything happened to Hunk, but he seemed alright now, and the Altean seriously did not want anyone walking in on them in the morning while they were naked. Hunk noticed but he had a guess as to why Keith locked the door; for privacy. Keith turned off the lamp by the bedside before crawling under the sheet and cuddling into Hunk.

“Good night Hunk.”

“Good night Keith. I…I love you.”

“I love you too Hunk.”

They both soon fell asleep wrapped snugly in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and hope you come to visit again in the next chapter. :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weird dreams haunt Hunk at night. Pidge's brother Matt goes missing and she does all she can in hopes of finding him. Lance is along for the ride as Pidge finds something of interest in her brother's room that takes the three of them to a place no one could have ever imagined. Hunk may have joined to help Pidge, but along the way, he'll find romance and the meaning to his dreams.

 

Feeling something wet and soft along his cheek, a gentle kiss, was what stirred Hunk. What fully woke him up though was the amazing feeling he started to feel along his length. Eyelids shot open as he sat up just a bit to see Keith fingering him, giving him pleasure bright and early. Before any retorts could be made, Keith noticed his partner waking up and offered a smirk and a wink as his tongue swooped down to lick the head, Hunk moaning from the sensations.

Still jerking Hunk off, Keith whispered, “Good morning Hunk.”

A few pants left before he could reply. “G-Good morning, ah!”

Thumb massaged the tip, causing a shudder to run along Hunk’s spine. Hunk gave a light-hearted glare as the pleasure continued. “You are so naughty. I hope you realize that.”

“Only with you babe.”

“Did you just call me babe?”

“…Yeah, I guess I did,” Keith realized, “Does that bother you?”

“Nah, was just surprised.”

The attention continued for a bit longer before Keith’s hand pulled a way, causing a frown to form from the loss of contact. It hadn’t been missed by Keith who spoke softly by Hunk’s ear. “I figured we could continue this in the shower.”

That was the fastest the two males probably hopped out of bed and rushed into the bathroom.

=====

After a nice, and sexualized, shower, the couple got themselves ready and went to breakfast. It was enjoyable as Hunk finally convinced Keith to try his round cake, admitting it to just being alright while his face glowed pink. It was so cute. Breakfast was finished and they went to the room with the cryopods, Keith explaining that Coran had been wanting to study the readings more that he got from Hunk’s sleep. It seemed plausible and they ventured down there.

When arriving, they saw everyone already there. All faces held looks of deep concern while the Alteans also seemed conflicted about something. Hunk and Keith glanced at one another, not sure what to think, before holding hands and entering the room, catching all gazes. Allura seemed to smile at them, even if seeming a bit strained.

“Good morning you two,” she greeted, “How did everything go last night? Are you feeling any better Hunk?”

“Yeah, that’s actually the best sleep I’ve gotten the whole time here. I didn’t even dream.”

“Oh. That’s…good.”

“What’s going on?” Keith asked, clearly knowing something’s up and not having the patience to wait for it.

“Well,” Coran stepped up, taking the reins, “You remember last night when I thought corrupted quintessence was attacking Hunk?”

“…Yeah?”

“It was confirmed with other tests that were ran during his sleep. I mean, I could try it once more to see if this was a one time thing or not, but with all the tests showing the same results, and with bringing Hunk to me in the first place for sleep problems, I doubt it was just a coincidence.”

“…I know we thought this last night, but that’s not all that’s not being said,” Keith responded, clearly sensing more.

“I should speak,” Allura thanked Coran after taking place back into answering the spoken question. “We are not sure Hunk is safe here, or how safe we are around him.”

“W-What are you talking about?” Hunk asked while Keith gave a glare. “Am I a danger to you or something?”

“Last night, while you were in the cryopod, we had a major quake come through. At first, we thought we were being attacked by the Galra. However, no Galra had been sighted or even close to the vicinity. That was you Hunk. You caused the quake.”

“W-W-What?!”

Keith broke in, “That’s impossible! How could one dream in a cryopod do that? It makes no sense.”

Coran cleared his throat, “Normally, you’d be right. However, this was no ordinary sleep or dream. It was affected by black quintessence. Hunk is not infected as all tests showed, but he is being targeted by it.”

“Do…do you know why?” the fire Altean asked.

“I’m afraid not. I wish I did.”

“So,” Allura spoke, “All of us worked together last night to figure out something. It is not safe for Hunk to stay here any longer, and, it may not be safe for us either, if one dream can cause that.”

**Haha! They think it matters where you go.**

‘No…no… that voice again. The one who, wants to kill me.’ Hunk thought to himself, the outside voices started to drown out.

**That’s right. And you know what’s better, no matter where you are, here or your precious human home, I will be there.**

“Y-You can’t!” Keith bellowed out at the group. Hunk barely heard it, but knew there was an argument arising between them. What was it about? He couldn’t focus.

“Keith, I understand you have grown quite fond of him,” Allura said with sadness dripping in her tone. “But this is safest for everyone.”

**Do you think running away, going home to your little human world will stop me?**

“There has to be something we can do?” Keith pleaded, “Please!”

“I don’t know if there’s anything I can do,” Coran answered honestly. “If the humans go home, the corrupted quintessence might stop its attack. There would be no reason for it to follow him there.”

‘Home? They want me to go home?’ Hunk wondered.

**Of course they do. You almost destroyed them all yesterday! That earthquake was your fault. Their deaths will be your fault, and your undoing.**

‘No…!’

**Yes, and I will make sure it will happen. So, go ahead and run home. See the last thing you cherish before** **_I rip them to pieces_ ** **!**

Knees fell to the ground, tears dripping to the tile floor beneath him. Shouts rang out, but it was all like a blurred background noise. He couldn’t focus. Should he even try? Was there a point to any of this? He was going to die anyway, right? Whether it be from an accident from the voices and headaches, or being murdered in his dreams to never wake up again.

“HUNK!” Keith was down beside him in an instant when Hunk crumpled to the ground. Everyone looked shocked as Hunk began to sob.

“H-Hunk,” Allura tried to call out, “I’m sorry. I don’t know…”

“It won’t matter.”

“…What?”

“It won’t matter,” Hunk repeated, looking up at them all. Keith didn’t know to respond to the dead gleam in his eyes. “It won’t matter where I go, or what I do. The voices will always be there.”

“Voices?” Coran questioned.

Keith spoke to fill in the gaps as he held Hunk, “Hunk said he remembered a voice speaking to him in his dreams. There’s two distinct ones. A woman’s who is kind and a man’s who is cold. The man is threatening to kill Hunk. To corrupt him, according to Hunk.”

“Hmm…” the doctor played with the end of his mustache for a moment in thought. Eyes lit up as he typed a few things into his handheld computer that he slipped from his white lab coat pocket. “According to some old texts from our ancestors, there was this theory. I do not know how accurate it is, for this was written long ago and never proven,” the last couple of buttons pressed before a display was shown.

Hunk was able to pull himself together enough to stand and study the hologram display placed before them all. Brown eyes widened as he listened.

“These are only guess depictions, but, they say each quintessence has a keeper. Someone from ancient times was placed to be in charge of each quintessence type, to choose who would have the ability to wield what.”

“That’s only a silly story Coran,” Allura reminded him, not being convinced.

“That is true, since it never was proven to be completely true and we have yet to see anything during our lifetimes, but maybe, just maybe, what if it was?”

“So wait,” Lance spoke up, “If you’re saying every quintessence type has a ‘keeper’ person, then that means someone has to be in charge of the black quintessence as well, even if it’s corrupted, and therefore, that said person, is attacking Hunk.”

Everyone stared at Lance, clearly taken aback by his proclamation. Pidge said slowly, “Wow, that is probably the most intelligent thing you’ve ever said.”

“Thanks!...Hey!”

“Enough,” Shiro cut in between the two humans.  He gave a sigh before his eyes landed on Keith and Hunk. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it, but something was different about them.

“Yes, that was the conclusion I was coming to.” Coran nodded. He turned to Allura. “Princess may I be granted permission to speak my opinion?”

Confused, but she confirmed, “Of course you can.”

“I do not think sending Hunk away is the best idea at this moment in time. The quake only happened because he came into the cryopod, on my discretion. The cryopod increases one’s brain waves so they can be thoroughly examined. If he’s been having sleeping problems from the start, then I can safely assume we will be alright as long as he does not go back into the cryopod. Besides, what if it’s not safe for him to go home? What if this gets worse?”

“I mean,” Lance interrupted, “Hunk wasn’t sleeping great before we came here. It started before coming to this place. Being here only made it worse, not really started it.”

Allura was silent, thoughts filtering through her head while trying to make the best decision. If the cryopod was the only thing to make the quake, then yes, they all should be safe, but what if only got worse from here? What if someone actually got hurt. In the same breath, it seemed Keith staying with Hunk last night helped him to not dream, and the bags under his eyes already cleared a bit from that one night’s sleep… She sighed.

“Alright. Everyone can stay. Keith,” her attention was serious towards him. “I want your full attention on Hunk. Be with him at all times. This is your full-time assignment as of now, instead of just part time.”

“I understand princess.”

“And do not let your emotions get the best of you.”

Purple eyes glowered, “What’s  _ that _ supposed to mean?”

“Okay everyone!” Coran interrupted, “I think Matt has good news to share, right?”

“Uh…” he looked nervous, “Actually, I thought I figured out how to get home, but it ended up being a fluke.”

“Wait!” Allura stared the human down, “You mean to tell me I almost sent you all home and I couldn’t even do it?!”

“Sorry,” Matt scratched the back of his head along with offering a nervous smile, “I thought I cracked it.”

“So, it was an empty threat?” Lance deadpanned, “Damn! Talk about getting scammed.”

“Anyway,” Pidge recovered from the sudden news of the way home not working, “Matt and I will keep working to try and find a way home. Sorry it didn’t work out guys.”

Keith listened and noticed Hunk zoning out on and off. He was beginning to pale again. This was really messing with Hunk’s head, and Keith wished he knew what to do, but just didn’t. He also partly listened to the humans talking about going home once they found a way. If they went home, what about him and Hunk? Would Hunk go as well? What would happen to their relationship? He didn’t know, but didn’t want to ask Hunk now as the timing not only didn’t seem right, but he also looked sick.

“Coran, do you have a trash can?” Keith asked.

It took no time for the doctor to get one and place it by the two; just in time as Hunk lost his breakfast. It was a gross sight and even worse sounding, but no one said anything during the process. A bit of color seemed to come back once Hunk finished.

“I guess breakfast didn’t settle well,” Hunk half joked, but his weak voice lost any humor that could have been there.

“Let’s get you back to bed,” Keith whispered, tenderly rubbing his lover’s back. “You don’t look well.”

“I don’t feel too good either.”

Keith draped one arm along his shoulders. Lance came over and got the other arm on his shoulders. The Altean looked confused but the human responded with, “I know you don’t like me, but I’ll help.”

“There are medical beds in the next room,” the doctor said, “It might be good to have him lie down there until he feels ready to travel back to his room. He can even take one of the nice private rooms.”

They nodded before exiting the cryopod room and finding the private medical rooms Coran spoke of; lying Hunk down carefully onto the mattress and covering him with a blanket. Both males looked worriedly at Hunk as he slept almost instantly when placed in the room.

“Is he…going to be okay?” Lance wondered out loud.

“I…I don’t know. I hope so.” Arms crossed and Keith’s hands tightened around his upper arms, desperate to find a solution to all of this. Lance honestly felt bad for both of them.

“If, if I can help with anything, lemme know. I know we had a rocky start, but Hunk’s my best friend, and he cares about you a lot. I don’t want either of you to get hurt.”

“…Thanks Lance.”

The human only offered a small smile before bidding farewell and exiting the room, letting Keith spend some time with Hunk. Hopefully, something will work out. Hopefully, something can fix this. Lance could only hope.

====

A scent of cherry blossoms, the sound of the wind as it rattled outside. The calming atmosphere. Hunk opened his eyes, an unfamiliar ceiling above him. It was bare in comparison to the rest of the Altean castle, but held a different color scheme as of instead of white and blue, it was more of a faded white with a very light green mixed in.

Wait…

Sitting up, he was sure he was not at the castle at all. The room held a Japanese style setting; a small center table made to be seated on the floor for instead of chairs, paintings that decorated the walls and the paper doors he often saw in animes when watching with Pidge. The fact he was resting on a flat mat on the floor with a blanket over him helped prove this fact as well.

Humming was heard coming from the next room. Before Hunk could make any attempts at anything, a familiar older Altean woman walked in holding a tray with two tea cups, a tea pot, and snacks.

“It seems you’ve awakened. Hoho,” she gave a smile that much reminded Hunk of his grandma back when she was alive. “I thought you’d be here soon. Here, I made tea and snacks.”

She knelt as the tray of goodies was placed on the table between them. Sitting up now, Hunk scooted until fully seated. Normally, he should have been nervous about being in a stranger’s home, but the food was kind of mesmerizing.

“I made green tea, with a splash of berry flavor. I can’t stand green tea alone so I add some flavor to spice up my life. And these are chocolate biscuits.”

“They look amazing.” Hunk grinned from ear to ear.

She definitely reminded him of his grandma. She always liked tea and sweets, though didn’t live in a Japanese house. Hers was country style in America, and was located right by sunflower fields which was always a plus. He missed her a lot, but felt strangely at home here, despite not knowing anything about this woman or why he woke up in her home.

The human decided to finally speak. “You’re the woman I met in the village, right? The one who told me that legend?”

“You are correct,” was answered with no hesitation as she poured a cup of tea for each of them before placing a cup in front of her guest and herself. “I was there after you had that headache and almost walked off the edge of the trees.”

“You saw that…?”

“I see many things Hunk,” her frail thin hand picked up one of the snacks before holding it up towards him, “Biscuit?”

“Uh, sure.” He took the offered food and bit into it. Chocolate goodness seeped through his mouth and he couldn’t help the delighted hum.

“I’m glad you like it. I enjoy making those but it’s no fun when I have hardly any guests come over.”

That sounded odd to Hunk’s ears. He was wondering about this place. Most times anymore, new places appeared in his dreams, or familiar ones in chaos, but what made him unsure of what to think was seeing and interacting with this Altean he had seen at the village and spoken with there.

“Uh, could I ask you something?”

“You are welcome to ask me anything, but I cannot guarantee I will be able to return an answer. I will listen to your request and tell you what I can.”

“What…is this place? I saw you at the village, yet, I shouldn’t be here. I was back at the castle before this.”

“You still are at the castle dear,” she hummed as she sipped her tea, “You are merely sleeping is all.”

Wow. Hunk was not used to such a straightforward answer. It felt like a lot of times he asked anything, he’d only get half answers if anything at all.

“Do you know what’s happening to me?”

“Physically, nothing. But the mind, you are at war, and sometimes when the mind is over strained, it affects the body.”

“I, um, I kinda got that. But why? Why is there a war? Why am I being attacked by black quintessence, or is it something else? I…” Hunk words ran out, not really sure how to ask that he just wanted simple explanations of what was going on, and why to him

A sigh escaped his lips as she stared with an almost sad expression. “I’m afraid it is not my place to tell you. It is hers.”

“Who’s?”

“The other woman speaking to you through your dreams.” She took another sip, yet to touch any of the biscuits. “She has been having a hard time speaking with you as of late. He has been very active and she asked if I could keep you company for a while, to hopefully ward off the bad dreams even if only for a short time.”

“When will I know? When will the bad dreams stop? When will he stop?”

“The time for answers is coming soon. Sooner than you would probably want it to.”

That was an odd statement. “What do you mean?”

“I cannot explain.” She gave a shake of her head. “May I ask how it is in Altea? I visited you that one day in the village, but I have not personally seen the castle in a long time.”

Weird. Hunk thought anybody could visit the castle. That’s where the public library is after all. But this was a dream. Was she even real…? Never mind, he’d indulge her.

“The castle is amazing! I’ve never been in a castle, but this is probably one of the best ones ever. All the Alteans are so nice. Princess Allura, Doctor Coran, Shiro, and Keith are all really great.”

“Hoho good. How’s your relationship with Keith going?”

Cheeks burned brightly, “H-How do you?”

“I told you Hunk, I see many things.”

Wait…

“D-D-Did you see, um, last night, uh…”

“Oh, there’s no need to be so embarrassed about it. It’s a natural part of life dear. I assure you many before you have done it and not just for reproductive purposes. What fun would that be?”

“GAH!”

Hands quickly covered his face. He couldn’t look. Chuckles filled the room as she re-filled her cup with tea.

“I am glad he has someone. Poor boy has had it rough.”

Removing his hands, Hunk remembered something, “You said something before about Keith having a tough life when we first met. What do you...?”

She shook her head before the questions even finished. “That is his story to tell, not mine. He wishes to share with you, I know. But he needs time, patience, and most of all, love. You appearing before him is like a sun lighting up his life.”

“A sun? I dunno about that… if anything, he’s the sun. I mean, he’s just so, nice, and smart, and handsome. I mean, I don’t understand why he loves me. I mean…”

“Oh shush!” she interrupted, “None of that talk. Be proud of who you are. Embrace it. You will touch more lives than you’ll ever know. Your heart beats to a kind, gentle song that will be like a beacon to shine the way for others.”

“What?”

She only laughed. “You don’t need to understand. You will soon. I will say this though; a tad bit of advice for when awake and possibly asleep. Stay close to Keith. The black quintessence cannot attack you if he is near. It can some when you are awake, but even holding his hand will help ease the pain.”

“Really?!” the human asked, feeling a flicker of hope. “Why is that?”

“I cannot explain, but it is complicated to try to tell you, so it’s better that I do not.”

Suddenly, the room began to shake. The paintings on the wall began to fall to the floor and tea spilled on the carpet. The Altean woman glared to the paper doors outside as she hastily got to her feet. Hunk did the same. The woman walked around the table before standing by the human. Her eyes held a mix of anger and determination.

It was then Hunk saw it; green light swirled around her thin fingers. They were small, bright lights in ball forms; almost reminding Hunk of marbles where many could be held in the palm of your hand, only these were glowing and floating in the air.

The next part could not have been seen as the paper door began to rattle violently, almost as if the stranger outside demanded entrance. Thick vines came up from the floor, destroying the carpet and knocking over furniture. When the vines appeared, the green light grew brighter. Hunk’s mind clicked with a thought.

“Are you, a wielder of green quintessence?”

“Yes, you could say that.” The rattling shook louder, beginning to tear the paper. “It looks like it’s time you head back and awaken for a while.”

“But! What about you? I can’t just leave you here!” Hunk denied, “I can’t leave and allow you to get hurt! I mean, there might not be much I can do, and I would totally admit to being terrified right now, but I can’t just...”

“You have a good heart.”  The rattling seemed to stop. Everything was tense. What happened? “Goodbye Hunk Garett.”

Underneath him, a hole appeared with glowing green light. He couldn’t say anything, or have time to scream or protest, as he fell through.  

===

Body jerking forward, a non-manly screech was heard before a thud hit the floor. Hunk had no time to wonder as his eyes quickly scanned the floor by his bedside to see Lance lying there with a pained expression.

“Lance! Are you okay?”

“Peachy,” He grumbled as he pulled himself back up. “Seriously, you gotta stop doing that.”

“Sorry man.”

“Hey...are you crying?”

“Huh,” Hunk touched his face to feel wet streaks lining down his cheeks. The older Altean woman. That’s right. Was she in danger now? Was she going to be okay?

“I’m okay.” Hunk responded, which was partly true since he had no physical injuries, but he couldn’t help but wonder about her. Shaking his head to try to get rid of the thoughts haunting his mind, he noticed something off. “Where’s Keith?”

“He was ordered to go rest for a bit, or go train, by Shiro. Shiro wanted Keith to do something besides pace in here in worry while you slept. I was asked to watch over you for the time being.”

“And he was okay with that?” Hunk asked, humorous smile playing on his lips.

“No! He threw such a hissy fit!” Lance crossed his arms. “Shiro had to drag him out of here. I never thought I’d see him fight over something so much. Sheesh!”

Hunk laughed at that before Lance shortly joined in. Grinning, the lanky boy replied, “Glad to see you’re awake and not looking sick like earlier.”

“Oh yeah, I threw up in the trash can. I hope Coran wasn’t too upset about that.”

“Dunno, if he was, he didn’t say it,” Lance scratched his ear as he continued, “Hey, you feel up to eating? You literally ate nothing today since you technically rejected all of your breakfast.”

“True, I probably should,” Hunk nodded, “I’d like to get something.”

Slowly, Hunk turned his body and got to his feet. He felt a bit wobbly, but that was probably due to feeling weak from having no proper food in…who knows how many hours. Lance stood as well and the two friends made their way to the dining hall for a late lunch, or early dinner, or maybe they should just call it linner. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope everyone had wonderful holidays! Thanks for stopping by and let me know what you think. See you in the next chapter!


End file.
